<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessings From Hylia by Avrootae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323231">Blessings From Hylia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrootae/pseuds/Avrootae'>Avrootae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutation, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Game(s), Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Slow Burn, Top Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrootae/pseuds/Avrootae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, the Hero of the Wild finally brought down Calamity Ganon, now he was tired and worn from his journey, ready to relax. However he gets more than he bargained for when finally taking a rest at Zora's Domain, and more importantly spend time with a certain handsome prince. His emotions begin to run wild, and change is coming in multiple forms, it seems the Hero's job is not quite done yet. Will he be able to survive these quests as well, and more importantly, will his heart survive while in the presence of the man he's falling in love with? </p><p>(I really suck at summaries I'm sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon, Zelda/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Off Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK So this is my first written ship fanfic. Please be kind to me. I'm planning on this to be an emotional roller coaster that actually does have a plot! As well as heaping doses of fluff, hurt/comfort and emotions. I really love this pairing and wanted to make my own story with them. </p><p>I'm also fueled by comments and kudos! If you like the story please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link, are you sure about this?” asked a very unsure Princess Zelda. </p><p>She looked at the champion of Hyrule, knowing that since the defeat of the great calamity they hadn't been apart. She knew the warrior wanted a break, but deciding now of all times when she's about to meet with the Gerudo. Link however, desperately did not want to go to the desert. He was tired of traveling, he was tired of moving, he was tired of fighting. The only thing on the warrior's mind was a deep desire to relax. Going strait into the middle of a desert where he wasn't even allowed to be himself without a disguise was the exact opposite of relaxing! </p><p>“Zelda,” the Hylian male sighed softly, “I've been going non stop since I woke up in the shrine of resurrection. I'm begging you to give me some time to be myself.” He pleaded with his old friend. “I'm exhausted. Physically and mentally. So forgive me for not wanting to be in the middle of the desert.”</p><p>“I know that Link,” Zelda looked upon her friend with worried eyes, “But, you're the connection to the Gerudo of now, not me.”</p><p>“I'm a voe, there's no changing that.” He purposefully used the Gerudo term for male. “Besides, I'm sure you and Lady Riju will get along fine. You both are intelligent women who are capable leaders. And knowing you, you'll end up talking for hours on end and we'll be there for weeks.”</p><p>Zelda sighed deeply taking in the view, they were at the canyon leading into the Gerudo desert, resting in the shade of the cliffs. It was hot, horribly hot and Link's skin was dry and itchy, uncomfortable was an understatement. He wanted to go where it was cool, and temperate. However, Zelda was adamant about mending ties with the Gerudo, especially since she wanted to restore Hyrule castle with the possibility of making the old capital a city once again, but that was a long way off. </p><p>“Fine!” Zelda finally lamented, her face falling in defeat. “I know you're right, and you deserve a break. You deserve to have a long vacation after everything you've done.” She sighed heavily, “I know it will take months to get together enough support for the restoration of Hyrule. Maybe even years.”</p><p>“Then I say take your time. Get to know the people around. The Gerudo are a proud people. Living with them for some time may help you understand a bit more about the Hyrule of now. I know it helped me.”</p><p>The Hylian princess took a deep breath before responding, “You're right Link. I'm too focused on trying to restore something that was lost a hundred years ago, that I'm not focusing on the things around me. Perhaps I need a vacation as well.”</p><p>Link smiled, “The roads aren't as dangerous since Ganon's fall, but I'd ask Lady Riju for a guard if possible. But I really need to let myself be a person for awhile instead of your guard, or champion, or hero of Hyrule. I need to be me.”</p><p>Zelda smiled, “Well my friend, I guess this will be goodbye for now. I say, I will miss you.” the princess hugged her friend before whispering in his ear, “Give Prince Sidon my regards.” </p><p>Link pulled away from his friend, face heavily flushed, “I didn't say where I was going!”</p><p>Zelda laughed at Link's embarrassment, “You need not hide it Link! Every time we talk about the Zora domain you bring up the prince!”</p><p>Link's eyes widened a bit at that sputtering out a retort, “I-He's my friend and he's very enthusiastic and makes me feel welcomed!”</p><p>Amusement shined in Zelda's eyes, “Link! I've known since our original travelings a hundred years ago that you fancied Zora. It's even more evident that you fancy the Prince since you have dozens of photos in the shiekah slate!”</p><p>Link fell silent, his cheeks burning worse than the heat of the desert nearby. It was true he had a crush, a big crush, on the Zora prince. However he didn't like being teased about it. The Zora made him feel so welcomed, warm, and happy every time he visited the Domain. The prince would just smile at him and Link's heart would pound harder than when he fought the Calamity. </p><p>Zelda's gaze softened, “I'm sorry Link. I know you're new to being able to act on these kinds of feelings.”</p><p>“ACT?!!” Link croaked out. “I didn't say anything that would suggest-”</p><p>The princess cut him off, “Link! I mean confessing to him!”</p><p>If it was possible for the already heavily blushing Hylian to blush more than Link was at that moment, he probably would have died of embarrassment. He wasn't planning on confessing, maybe poke at the idea with suggesting to the Zora prince that he was interested, maybe drop a hint or two, but outright confessing? He was a prince! Yes, Link was actually eligible as a candidate to court a royal as he was the Hero of Hyrule, but there was still some things he was hesitant to do. Link being so bold as to declare his love to a Prince instead of being proper! He remembered some of the training as a knight and especially royal etiquette and protocol as he had to look out for anyone attempting to harass his assigned Princess. A princess who was just telling him to confess to his crush that he loved him. That just wasn't good form!</p><p>Zelda's head was back laughing at Link while the hero felt like he wanted to hide, “Zelda, I don't know if my feelings for Sidon are beyond that of a simple crush. I do like him, but I have no idea if he even feels the same way.”</p><p>“You'll never know until you talk to him Link. Anyway if you're going to ride to the Domain you should leave now.” Zelda smiled at Link, grateful that he had helped her so much sine the defeat of Calamity Ganon. He had given her a horse, a beautiful white stallion that reminded her so much of her old horse. He had found her equipment that she could actually wield. Protected her from monster attacks. Link just fell back into his role as her knight. “I'll be fine, the way to Gerudo town is marked out. So no need to accompany me further.”</p><p>Link relaxed a bit, taking a small breath, “Thank you for this Zelda. I hope things go well with Lady Riju.” He mounted his horse and flashed the princess a smile before making his way back towards Hyrule. He waved a goodbye before turning around a wall, no longer able to see the princess. He admitted he felt a little guilty for not accompanying her to the town, but she was right. It was going to be at least a hard days ride to get to the opposite side of Hyrule. </p><p>Slowly he made his way out of the twisting canyon a smile plastered on his face at the thought of a nice cool dip in the waters of the domain, a good sleep on their comfy water beds, and a nice meal with Sidon for company. The Zora prince would tell him stories and they'd laugh. It sounded perfect. </p><p>Once he was out in open field he charged his horse forward, running across the grassland, feeling free for the first time since he began his journey. He sighed wistfully as he felt the wind on his face, a small bubble of joy from riding out in the open. The monsters had retreated for the most part from the center of Hyrule, their numbers lessening by the day as travelers and explorers began to tentatively make their way more towards Hyrule castle. Thinking back on his battle with the Calamity he moved his gaze towards the castle. No longer did a dark shadow loom around the castle, the monstrous glow from the malice had long since dissipated. Though the memories caused by the calamity were painful and bitter, he was glad the whole ordeal was finally over. He felt relief from being finally free from the struggle. </p><p>He slowed his horse coming to the wetlands, watching the cranes as they dipped their long beaks into the water. He'd been traveling for hours, but soon he'd be at the Domain, he also knew his horse was beginning to tire. He pat the mare's broad neck thanking her for the hard work as they passed near Lanaryu tower. His mind wandered to his conversation with Zelda, a slow blush creeping onto his cheeks about the audacity of the princess telling him to confess to Sidon. </p><p>He huffed lowly as the sun began to set seeing the twinkling lights of the Domain in front of him. A smile sprung to his face spying one of the Zora guard at the entrance, he waved to the guard, who smiled at the hylian. He passed by the guard, willing his horse to pick up the pace ever so slightly, a smile tugging at his features. Just before the bridge there was a newly built stables to house travelers horses for those visiting the Domain. He stopped by grabbing his pack and gear, leaving a few rupees with the stable head before heading onto the bridge. It was beginning to cool as a light rain began to fall onto Link. He continued walking the familiar path, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of the tiny droplets on his skin. The hylian breathed in the cool damp air in deeply before opening his eyes once more, the center of the Domain before him. </p><p>He spotted Sidon immediately, the tall red Zora stood out amongst all the blues and silvers of the Domain's structures. The prince seemed to be speaking with a trader of sorts when the Zora's head snapped up spying Link approaching. A wide, toothy grin split the Prince's face as he excused himself from the tradesman before quickly making his way towards the hylian. </p><p>“Link, my friend! What brings you here to the Domain?” He laughed loudly scooping the small hylian into a tight hug that caused Link to laugh along side the Prince, “And you're alone? I thought Princess Zelda would be with you. She's hardly left your side.”</p><p>The zora prince placed Link gently onto the ground, the shoes on the hylian's feet clicking against the smooth surface. The hylian smiled up at the tall zora, “Zelda is with the Gerudo and has given me some time off. I'm officially off duty!” </p><p>Prince Sidon gave the much smaller hylian a quizzical look, “Well my friend, I'm honored that you would spend your much deserved free time here in the Domain. I'm surprised you didn't wish to return to your home.” Though the zora prince seemed genuinely happy, there seemed to be a bit of caution behind his eyes. It threw Link off a bit, but he decided to ignore it for the moment. </p><p>Link gave the prince a pinched look, “Hateno was nice before I defeated Ganon. Now too many people seem to go there to look at my house.” he sighed rubbing his neck with a hand, “The last time I was there nine people I've never met before tried to propose to me! It was incredibly embarrassing. There are also so many gifts left for me I couldn't get to my door!” He had been mortified by the attention. Men and women had been frequenting his home to the point he paid for a gate to be installed on his side of the bridge. However that still didn't deter people from going to his door and leaving him with gifts, or strait up stating they were deeply in love with him. You can't love someone without getting to know them, at least that's what he believed. He was honestly thinking of selling his home and moving elsewhere, but for now he'd have to make do. </p><p>The zora prince looked at his friend with surprise and crushed down a laugh that wanted to bubble out of him. “I see, well as someone who has to deal with admirers myself. I can understand that at times it can feel overwhelming.” He gave Link a grin, “However you should look at the bright side! At least you have your pick of fair maidens.”</p><p>Link shot the zora a glare that had the larger man squirming, “Only one of the people who proposed was a woman. I mean it's not like I mind attention from either side, it's just” he sighed heavily, “I like my quiet time. Especially if I'm in the house that I bought.” </p><p>Sidon's head tiled with a slight frown on his face, “My friend I didn't know you felt that way. Well, I'm sure I can arrange for you to have some privacy while here in the Domain.” The zora prince was slightly caught off guard that Link implied he may like men as well as women, though he didn't let it show. </p><p>Link gave a small huff of a laugh leaning in to give the prince a small playful shove, really the shove only slightly moved Sidon's arm. “I don't mind spending time with you though. You're one of the only people I can relax around.” He said the last part a bit quieter, a very faint blush on his cheeks. He hoped Sidon didn't notice. </p><p>Sidon smiled softly, “That's,” his voice dropped slightly, “I'm honored Link, that you consider me a close enough friend to feel relaxed around. I'm sure that traveling as much as you do it was hard to feel relaxed.” </p><p>Link made a soft noise looking out into the domain, his heart fluttered against his rib cage as butterflies danced in his stomach. Just being near Sidon and talking to him made him feel wonderful. The zora prince was so positive and kind that Link would just kept wanting to return to see him again. Between a painfully long and hard journey to save Hyrule, losing his memories, and having to deal with his lonely thoughts silently in the wilderness, Sidon and the domain became his happy place. Perhaps it was a bit  of his old self feeling the familiarity from the domain from before, since he had been close with Mipha, but he always felt a pang of regret when thinking of her. He still could not remember everything, he might never remember everything. However when he came here now, it was always because of Sidon. The zora prince was a pillar of positivity and encouragement. Merely being in his presence for a day made Link feel like he could conquer a lynel. It took him time to realize that the prince was the only real reason he came here time and again. It took him even longer to realize he had feelings for the man, though he wasn't surprised he liked zora, or men. He wasn't sure if he should pursue those feelings. </p><p>“I'm sorry for popping in unannounced. I was just so excited to finally have some free time. No monsters. No battles. No big things to worry about.” Link sighed softly resting his arms on a railing nearby, “I just rode strait here.” </p><p>Sidon's brow furrowed slightly beneath the bend of his head fin, he hadn't imagined that look right? The champion looked, lonely? Vulnerable? He couldn't quite place it. However it made him want to hug the smaller man and tell him he's not alone. He was grateful for his royal training to hold back on such urges, it would have probably embarrassed Link. He smiled at the champion clapping his shoulder gently, but reassuringly, “Well my friend, I'll be sure to clear up a bit of my schedule this week to spend time with you!”</p><p>Link looked at him over his shoulder, impossibly blue eyes questioning, “What do you have scheduled anyway?” </p><p>Sidon huffed out a small sigh, “Mostly meetings or rather lectures from Muzu. My father wants to open trade for the Domain and he's particularly interested in Rito goods. Since Tabantha is topographically the furthest away from the Domain, well it's the one culture we know the least about.” Sidon paused, “That's why Muzu is insisting on telling me all about the Rito from our historical records.” </p><p>Link gave him an odd look, confused and seemingly holding in a laugh, “Sidon, I've been to the Rito village. If you want I can tell you about modern day Rito.” </p><p>Sidon looked at his friend in surprise, “Well, that might actually be more helpful than getting outdated information. I doubt our records hold anything since before the Calamity. Since that's when the Domain was closed off from the rest of Hyrule.” </p><p>Link smiled at the prince, a very small, but happy blush on his face, “It's really not that big of a deal. I've been almost everywhere in Hyrule, so if you have any questions of what it's like out there, I'm probably your best option for information. Not to mention I had to try and get along with everyone just to complete my mission.” </p><p>“You know Link you are most certainly correct. If you are offering then I will humbly accept your offer to teach me about the modern affairs of Hyrule. Since my people will have to have more dealings and trade between the various peoples across the map.” Sidon gave Link his winning smile and gave a small bow. To which Link grinned, leave it to Sidon to make him smile. </p><p>“Sidon, I'm offering my help and advice as a friend. Besides, I was already doing this stuff for Zelda. However because of her own experiences as a Princess before Calamity Ganon, she sort of took charge and I was left to merely make introductions then stay on the sidelines as her guard.” Link's shoulders tensed up a bit at the realization he was really starting to dislike being sidelined, he felt more like a waste of space than anything. “With you I can actually teach you a few things.” Link smiled softly at the thought of teaching Sidon. It meant spending more time with the man, and that made him feel warmer. Plus he'd be of use to someone instead of a burden or nuisance, or a bodyguard. </p><p>Sidon frowned a bit, “I do appreciate the help Link, but I also feel a bit guilty of taking advantage of you while you're trying to take a break from your duties.” </p><p>Link snorted before letting out a laugh, “Sidon, being with you and talking for the past few minutes has been far more relaxing than my awkward trek around Hyrule with an out of time princess!” He allowed his giggling to subside, “You have no idea how weird it's been traveling with her. She's my friend, and I'm still honor bound to protect her, but I'll admit that sometimes it's painful to be near her.” </p><p>Sidon's eyes shot to Link's, the latter looked away suddenly. “Painful?” the prince gasped, worry shooting through his chest. </p><p>“It's,” Link sighed, “I probably said too much.” The hylian fell silent looking a bit downtrodden for accidentally revealing a bit too much about himself. Yet, that was exactly why he sought Sidon out, the prince was easy to talk to. “It gets awkward, even painful when she tries to talk about certain things. Things I can't remember.” </p><p>Realization dawned in Sidon as he stared at the smaller man before him, Link was not just a man out of time as Princess Zelda was a woman out of time, but a man with little to no memories or that time. He was more a man of now, a hero who was put apart from the rest of the world. Praised and worshiped for his accomplishments, and berated for his downfalls. Sidon felt a sharp pang in his chest as his heart twisted with pity and sympathy for Link. He was lonely. </p><p>“I'm so sorry Link.” Sidon spoke softly, “I never realized how lonely it must be for you. I mean, I sort of imagined you would always sort yourself out. Since you are amazing and have accomplished great things. Things most people wouldn't even dream of attempting. I'm really a fool.” </p><p>Link stared at the tall zora for a moment before giving a half smile, “You know Sidon. This is why I like you.” His heart sped up with his accidental phrasing, but kept going as Sidon looked at him with a small tilt to his head. “You're easy to talk to, honest, and are a genuinely nice guy.”</p><p>Link was taken aback when the zora prince was suddenly beaming at him, “Thank you Link! You truly are amazing! I am ever so grateful that our paths crossed and we became friends. Surly life is better when you are around!” Sidon clapped Link on the shoulder, no too hard but hard enough for the smaller Hylian man to have to right himself from being knocked over. Link smiled at Sidon's words, feeling his face warming a bit from a blush. </p><p>Link cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward, but better than he had in months. A thought crossed his mind and he was desperate to change the subject, “I should probably go greet your father.”</p><p>Sidon's eyes widened slightly before he let out a nervous, possibly forced laugh, “Ah yes, that completely slipped my mind. I was rather enjoying your company that I'd forgotten you only just arrived. Forgive me for running my mouth, so to speak.” </p><p>Link snorted in amusement, only Sidon would be so eloquent about losing track of time. “Sidon there's nothing to forgive. I'm glad to spend time with my friend. However,” he paused turning to look at the large decorative fish that marked the throne room, “I should go say hello.” </p><p>A small thought popped into Sidon's mind and he grinned, “Afterwards would you like to have dinner together? I wouldn't mind hearing one of your many stories from your adventures. Perhaps I could regail you with a couple of, albeit not as exciting events that have happened here.” </p><p>Link had to will himself not to react to that, having dinner did not mean romantic. He cleared his throat, grateful his face had not betray him with a blush. “I'd love to.” He replied. </p><p>Sidon led Link to the throne room where his father sat proudly on his throne, King Dorephan spotted the pair immediately and a smile split the older zora's face. “Link!” his warm laugh filled the throne room, echoing off the walls. “What a pleasure to see you in the Domain again!”</p><p>Link smiled up at the Zora king, Dorephan was wise and he was kind. To him, the king was like a father, especially since he hardly remembered his own, he valued the king's opinion and wisdom. “Greetings King Dorephan!” Link cheerfully smiled at the massive zora. “It's great to see you again as well.”</p><p>The king shifted on his throne to get a better view of the much smaller hylian, his grin ever present. “What brings you to the domain? And alone at that?”</p><p>Link felt a small pang of guilt that Zelda wasn't here, but he deserved some time on his own. “Princess Zelda is with the Gerudo, and as men are prohibited within the walls of Gerudo Town, I requested for some time away. She agreed I could use some time to myself since I've been constantly on the move since I woke up in the shrine of resurrection. I decided I wanted to spend some time here in the domain, and with my friend.” He pointedly looked over at Sidon who was beaming, perfectly sharp teeth catching the light just right. </p><p>The king let out a mighty laugh that shook his belly, “Truly wonderful! Out of all of Hyrule you choose here.” There was a soft look in the king's eyes, “My boy, it warms my heart that you are fond of my home, and of my son. I am truly blessed that the two of you have grown close.”</p><p>Link felt a strange array of emotions tangle in his belly, he glanced over at Sidon who was staring at his father with a distant expression. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, but the king continued before he could. “Link, I know not all of your memories have returned, and some of the ones you do have must be painful. However, even back then you seemed at peace when you were here. I want you to know you are always welcome in the Domain. If you so wished it, you could have a permanent residence here and I would not hesitate to have it made.” The king paused as Link desperately fought back to not give in to his emotions, steeling himself by relying on his knight training. “I have had a long time to think about this Link. I also wanted to thank you personally for what you did for not only my people, but all of Hyrule. I know that your journey was harrowing, and I am glad that you are still as bright and full of life as you should be. I hope that you can consider the domain a second home.” </p><p>Link was having trouble pushing past a lump in his throat as his emotions surged, he hadn't been expecting such words from the king. However it touched him, deeply, that this man who Link admired as a father figure, welcomed him with open arms. He cleared his throat a couple of times, willing the lump to subside so he could speak. His voice was taught with barely constrained emotion. “Thank you, King Dorephan. Your words are so kind.” He cleared his throat again, “I was actually just talking to Prince Sidon on how my home was feeling crowded recently. I've had the unfortunate circumstance of attracting an array of admirers. It makes my small home in Hateno feel a bit unwelcoming.” his mouth felt dry as he tried to continue. “Your words have honestly touched me. Thank you.” </p><p>A gentle smile was on the king's face as he watched Link struggle with his words. “Link, you deserve to have a bit of happiness after everything you've been through. Not to mention what you're continuing to do. Helping rebuild a lost society that fell a hundred years ago and creating new ties between the various people throughout Hyrule. It's a daunting task. Know that you will always have a place you can come back to for rest and welcomed company.” </p><p>Link smiled at the king, a constricted smile as he was holding back a few tears. The king dismissed the champion, and the hylian quickly made his way out of the throne room and to a small, relatively private area. He let out a shaky breath as tears threatened to spill over. He sniffled and his eyes burned. </p><p>“Are you alright Link?” a large, but gentle hand touched his shoulder attempting to comfort him. Link looked up at the zora prince who had worriedly followed his friend. There was a concerned look upon the prince's face, and when Link realized the concern was for him, he lost it. The tears spilled over, and he sobbed shaking his head. The smaller man was simply overwhelmed with emotion. Surprised by Link's sudden vulnerability, Sidon panicked and hugged the champion, petting the hylian's hair and saying soothing things in hopes of comforting his friend. Link didn't pull away, instead he let himself be embraced by the large zora. The prince's form was comforting, being wrapped in his large, strong arms. Link noticed, as his emotions began to calm, that there was a particularly salty smell to the prince, crisp and clean like the smell of the ocean breeze in the hours before dawn. The champion let himself be drawn into that scent as he let loose a few more tears. </p><p>Link didn't know how long Sidon had held him, but when he was finally ready he pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. “I'm sorry Sidon. I didn't mean to lose it like that.” </p><p>Sidon knelt down so he could be more at Link's eye level, “Link, it's alright. I was just shocked. I've never seen you so emotional.”</p><p>Link looked up at Sidon, his eyes red and puffy, his nose clogged, and his face flushed. He felt a bit of shame from breaking down as he did, in front of his friend, in front of the prince he had a bit of a crush on. He startled as Sidon's large hand gently touched his face, drawing Link's gaze to the zora prince's golden eyes. He closed his eyes leaned into the touch, grateful for the contact. Sidon's eyes widened ever so slightly at that, but the champion didn't care. He was a mess and Sidon was willingly comforting him, Link's heart ached a bit thinking the man in front of him was too good for this world, but glad that he was here all the same. Link never felt so lonely but so cared for at the same time, the juxtaposition making him dizzy. </p><p>“What happened?” The prince prompted. </p><p>Link slowly blinked then cast his eyes downwards, focusing on the decorative belt that rested on the prince's hips. “Your father's words struck something in me, issues I didn't know were hurting me so much. I think I've been pushing them down for awhile now.” He swallowed thickly, “He didn't do anything wrong. I- I didn't mean to react this way. I hadn't realized...” He trailed off as a surge of emotions made the lump in his throat come back. </p><p>Prince Sidon sat with his friend and moved his hand under Link's jaw so that way he could gently pull the Hylian's face up. When Link's impossibly blue eyes met his own he gasped at how vulnerable Link really was at the moment. The champion looked raw, and incredibly lonely. There was a pleading look in the the hero's eyes that shook Sidon's soul. The zora prince had an unbelievable urge to hide Link away and protect the smaller man from the cruel world that made him this way. He also felt a wash of guilt, Link was more than the hero or the champion, more than his accomplishments, he was a man, a very young man, who had to do far more than any other hylian his age, or rather his mental age. When the prince finally spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft, but there was a hint of heavy emotions behind his tone. “Link, I'm so sorry. As your friend I want to do anything I can to help you with this pain. I had no idea how difficult your life must be until now. How much you've suffered. I feel terrible for letting you down.”</p><p>A small huff escaped Link's lips, “You didn't let me down. You kept me going during the hardest moments.” </p><p>Sidon swallowed, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Link laughed softly and withdrew a bit, “Whenever I was feeling at my limit. When I was hurting. Or in the midst of battle. I thought about you. How you'd encourage me. Telling me to not give up and that I could do it. That you believed in me.” He smiled at the zora prince, “You have no idea how just thinking of you helped me on my journey. You and your super positive attitude.” </p><p>Sidon felt his own face heat up in a blush, the champion thought of him so he could save Hyrule? What the hell was he to make of this revelation?! The prince felt incredibly awkward and glanced around noticing there were a few other zora around staring at them. He cleared his throat, “Link. Why don't we go up to my chambers so we can speak more privately? I don't think you want an audience.”</p><p>Link's head shot up as his eyes looked around wildly, his face turning very red. “Right.” He felt incredibly self conscious suddenly. “Lead the way then.” </p><p>Sidon stood back up to his full height before jumping into the water, he offered Link to ride on his back as it would be faster. He frowned slightly before jumping into the water beside the prince, it was cold and refreshing. He climbed into the zora's back and the prince took off heading towards one of the waterfalls nearby. Link realized he actually didn't know where Sidon's rooms were located, he knew deep underwater was where most of the zora lived. In pods suspended in the depths below them, but Sidon was heading to the falls, intending to swim up them. “Hold on.” Sidon said, suddenly speeding up to propel them both up the falls. Link clung to the zora prince as they ascended, a small thrill shooting through the hylian's core. He expected to go all the way up the falls, but they only went up about two thirds of the way before Sidon shot through the water into a cavern. </p><p>Link yelped in surprised as he found himself suddenly on the ground and stumbled on the wet floor. The zora prince reached out and grabbed his arm to steady the hylian. “My apologies Link! I should have warned you about the sudden stop.” Sidon was smiling as he said this, taking humor in Link's near mishap. </p><p>Link waved off the prince before stepping forward. The entrance to the cavern had large curtains, made from water resistant materials, deep blue, embroidered with elegant designs unique to zora. There were carved steps in the very foundation of the cavern that led up to the curtains, keeping the water out from the inner sections. Sidon pushed a curtain aside and allowed the hylian into the inner part of the cavern. Link let out a small gasp as he took in the first room. It was a large sitting room lined with artwork, comfortable looking couches, large backed chairs, and a center table. On the opposite side of the main sitting area was a small fireplace. Link looked up and saw that a series of zora silver lamps hung from the painted ceiling that resembled the night sky. The lamps emitted a warm glow. He immediately loved this place. It was inviting, comfortable looking, and very secure behind a waterfall. No wonder it belonged to the crown prince. </p><p>Prince Sidon let out a warm chuckle. “Welcome to my chambers Link.” There was a slight blush on the prince's face, since he never let anyone into his chambers other than a couple trusted friends, and never a hylian. </p><p>“This room is beautiful. Puts my little shack to shame.” Link said in awe. </p><p>Sidon was a little baffled by Link's statement. “Surely your home is quite pleasant Link!” The prince felt a bit self aware of how luxurious his home was now. </p><p>The hylain hero laughed, “Nope. I bought a run down house that was about to be torn down. I paid to have it fixed up, but it's really one room with a loft and a fireplace. Doesn't even have a full kitchen.” Link looked up at the prince, “I mostly used it to store treasures that I found on my journey and a place to sleep.” </p><p>Link frowned slightly as he realized he was soaked through and dripping on the floor. Prince Sidon noticed as well, “Should I start a fire and you can hang your clothes to dry?”</p><p>“That would be great.” He began to remove his tunic. The blasted thing was sticking to his skin! He struggled for a moment to remove the offensive material. Sidon on the other hand was given a view of the hylian's toned torso, the zora hadn't realized he was staring at the faint scars decorating Link's muscles until the tunic finally relinquished the hylian's head. The zora prince blushed darkly and quickly made himself busy getting a fire going, profusely denying silently to himself that he had not been staring.</p><p>The champion shivered as the cold air touched his damp skin. He dropped the tunic, the material landing with a splat as he went to pull off his boots, quickly pulling them off and placing them near the fireplace. He grabbed the tunic and looked over at the zora prince. “Where can I hang this up? I'll do the trousers in a moment.”</p><p>“Give it here.” the zora man took the tunic from Link to hang above the mantle where the heat would hit it, but not touch the flames. He noted how hylian clothes were exceptionally absorbent as the tunic was still dripping. He turned to find Link was in a small pair of shorts covering his crotch. The trousers lay by his feet while the hylian was retrieving a different set of dry clothes from within the pocket space he stored most of his belongings. A fresh tunic, comfortable looking and in dark blue, as well as a dark pair of trousers were soon in his hands. He slipped the dry clothing on letting out a sigh as the dry clothes settled onto his form. He then handed Sidon the wet trousers who placed the garment next to it's  match. </p><p>“Thank you.” Link breathed out, feeling far more comfortable. Link had gone days without clean or dry clothing while adventuring in Hyrule, but changing into dry clothing after being soaking wet was always relieving. He looked over at the zora prince who gestured for him to take a seat.</p><p>The champion sighed heavily as his body collapsed onto the surprisingly soft couch, he was brought here to talk and Link wasn't sure if he was ready to continue spilling his heart out to the prince. He wasn't sure how this conversation would go, but it was going to be somewhat awkward. “Well, where do you want to begin?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sidon tilted his head questioningly at the hylian man. </p><p>Link gave the zora prince a wry smile, “You brought me here because I was having an emotional breakdown after your father said some very nice things, and you wanted me to talk about them?”</p><p>“Ah! Yes that's correct!” Sidon's cheeks tinged a bit with embarrassment. “I'm not sure how you'd like to proceed. You're the one who is hurting after all.” </p><p>Link shrugged, “I have no clue! All I know is that when your father spoke I just felt so incredibly emotional suddenly. It was overwhelming!”</p><p>The prince frowned at Link's frustrated tone, cautiously he prompted a question. “Link, are you lonely?”</p><p>A dark blush appeared on the hylian's face as he glanced away from the zora. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating an answer. He felt Sidon sit next to him, but tried not to move away from the prince. He sighed heavily, knowing his answer for basically every context of the question. He turned to look up at the man he trusted, the one who was trying to help him, and answered honestly. “Yes.” </p><p>Link closed his eyes and leaned back, he felt Sidon reach for him, but then pull away. “Sidon, there are things Zelda told me about myself that hurts more since I can't remember things.”</p><p>“You mentioned how it was painful to be around the princess at times.” Sidon spoke softly, his golden gaze not leaving Link's face. Watching the smaller man's face contort in a painful expression. </p><p>“She was just trying to make small talk. Reminiscing about old Hyrule, before Calamity Ganon. She talked about the other knights that I had trained with, and about my father. The king's knight.” He paused looking up at Sidon who was successfully keeping his own expression calm, before closing his eyes again. “I only remember things in flashes, tidbits of information. Like scenes, or a snippet of time. I can't remember my father. I can't even remember my mother's face.” He took a shuddering breath. “When Zelda was talking she let slip I have- no, had, a sister.”</p><p>Sidon blinked a few times as he felt tears being to burn his eyes. His heart began to ache in sympathy. This poor man before him couldn't remember his own family, a family that was long gone. Forgotten by Hyrule, and even forgotten by Link. </p><p>The champion continued, “It took all my damn training not to show my shock to learn I had a younger sister once.” Link opened his eyes, reaching out a hand and staring at nothing. “I can't remember them at all Sidon. I feel like I may never get all the pieces back to who I was once upon a time. It's like a part of me died and took those precious things with it.” He clenched his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth before angrily bringing the fist against the couch. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he knew he did die, well almost anyway. A breath or a heartbeat away from death when he was placed into the shrine of resurrection. “I don't know who I was Sidon. I woke up a hundred years after everything I knew was gone and I couldn't remember anything!</p><p>Part of me feels like it was a blessing I didn't remember anything. It made the job easier. No attachments, no burdens to hold onto. But also no reason to fight other than what I was told.” Link's voice quivered for a moment as emotions ran rampant, “When I started to remember things, it almost felt like the memories weren't mine. But then the emotions attached would come, and sometimes they confused me. Because I don't understand why I feel so strongly about some things.</p><p>So I tried to focus on my new memories, these ones I've made since I woke up. Let the past stay in the past so I can focus on the future. I want to have better ties. I want to have friends! I want to be happy! I want to be in love! I want to have a life!” Link realized there were hot tears running down his face, but he didn't care. This felt good, a burden leaving his heart. “I nearly died for Hyrule! I bled for Hyrule! I suffered in silence, alone! Zelda may have been with me in spirit, but it's not the same as having someone there!” </p><p>Link felt Sidon's hand on his shoulder and looked up at the zora, there were tears in those golden eyes, tears of sympathy. “Link, I'm so sorry for all that you have suffered.” He pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. Link didn't protest, instead he hugged the large zora prince back.</p><p>“I tried to focus on my new allies.” Link spoke softly into Sidon's shoulder, “Teba of the Rito, strong willed, but doubts himself. Yunobu of the Goron, he's kind of a coward. Lady Riju of the Gerudo, young but has a fire within her.” Link swallowed, “And then there was you, Prince Sidon of the Zora. I liked you right away. Charming, a smile that could win anyone over, and you made me feel like I could actually do anything I set my mind to. As much as I tried to think of the others encouraging me. Somehow you always came to the forefront of my mind when I needed encouragement. Sometimes I was really tempted to go see you, a quick visit to get my spirits up, but I knew had to stay on task. I kept telling myself there will be time after everything was over.” he trailed off, unsure where to go from there. He put his heart into Sidon's hands, the only thing he hadn't told him was that he was attracted to the prince. He wasn't ready for that quite yet. Maybe one day he'd confess his feelings for the zora, but right now he was quite content confiding in him as a friend.</p><p>Sidon was trying to process everything Link had told him, feeling an internal turmoil of guilt, a pinch of joy, sorrow, and pity. He didn't want to let the smaller man go, and Link made no attempts to move from his embrace. The zora closed his eyes trying to formulate a response, maybe a comforting thought, but his mind was going blank! He held Link tighter to his chest finding that his face was now buried in the hylian's damp, but soft hair. He tried to think on how Link's words made him feel. It hurt his heart to think of Link, this bright soul that gave him hope, was still suffering. Link deserved to be happy, and as his friend Sidon will do anything he can to ensure that can happen. Sidon knew that Link confiding in him like this was a tremendous deal. Link trusted him. He would not take that trust for granted. When he finally found his voice it was surprisingly thick with emotion. “Link, I'm so happy that you are my friend. I truly am.” The zora had tears in his eyes, “And I thank you for confiding in me. For trusting me.” </p><p>The two finally pulled away from each other, Link was practically sitting in the prince's lap, and his eyes widened at how close they were. Prince Sidon was aware as well, but didn't want to let Link go completely. Something in him wanted to keep Link close. Instead of letting the smaller man pull away, he smiled at the hylian, a soft, gentle smile that caused Link to blush. “How about I order us some food?” Sidon offered, he was so close that Link was certain the zora could hear his heart racing. “You can stay here tonight if you wish. It may be, improper, but I'll let my father know that you were confiding in me. I promise to not reveal any details though.”</p><p>Link stammered a bit, heart racing, he was too close to Sidon. Part of him, the hormonal young man in him, wanted to lean forward and kiss the prince. The other part was screaming at how improper that was. He swallowed trying to reel in not only his emotions, but his hormones as well. He finally managed to croak out a reply, “Thank you. That would be wonderful.” Link mentally kicked himself at the formality of his words. </p><p>Sidon however had humor in his eyes as he let Link slide away from him before standing up with a stretch, “Wait here a bit then. I'll be back shortly.” The prince then headed towards the waterfall and leaped into the spray, flashing Link a grin and a wave as he did so. </p><p>Link chuckled at the action, he waited a minute before laying on the couch with a groan. He felt a dull ache in his nether regions and realized he had been aroused when Sidon was holding him so close. He cursed under his breath an willed the arousal away. A part of Link panicked slightly as he realized Sidon offered him to stay in his rooms, though he allowed his worries to subside since the couch alone was more than enough to accommodate Link. Alone with his thoughts he frowned, this really wasn't how Link imagined his first day back in the Domain would be like. Well, at least he was going to have dinner with Sidon. He bit his lip cursing a bit as the memories of Sidon holding him, comforting him, played through his head. He felt a pang of longing deep within him, stronger than simple attraction or lust, he wanted to be held again, comforted, loved. Link hugged himself, tracing where Sidon held him, still feeling those strong arms around him. He touched his face where Sidon's hand held his cheek and sighed happily. </p><p>Link jolted as Sidon leaped through the falls, carrying an enclosed meal pod. The Hylian tried to recover, but his face was tinged pink as he was caught fantasizing over his friend. His eyes widened a bit as Link watched the water drip off Sidon's muscular torso, the zora prince smiling widely as he proudly held his prize. A tiny bubble of panic flared in the hero's belly, a single repeating thought echoing in his mind as his heart began to pound, the blood rushing in his ears drowning out the falls nearby. It was more than a crush, he knew it. Link was the Hero of Hyrule, Champion chosen by Hylia herself, and he was in love with Prince Sidon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Funny Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little awkward, but the two become closer as a result. A bit too close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so happy that people are loving this story! I'm currently working on chapter 3 and I have big plans for it!</p>
<p>Special thanks to  FlowerBottom for helping me with this fun project and being an awesome RP partner. Gs and Zs are the best! If you haven't go check out her Sidon/Link story "Desert Flowers Bring May Showers", which is so much fun. </p>
<p>Also special thanks to PixieDust291 who is an amazing writer and helped inspire this story, as well as giving me an awesome opportunity to do official art for their Sidon/Link story "With The Tide" (Yes I drew the art in chapter 56). I am so excited to be a part of that amazing work!</p>
<p>Also thanks to everyone who has left Kudos and comments! I am fueled by this stuff! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I have been having so much fun writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was grateful that while he and Sidon ate their food the conversation was far lighter, and friendly. Sidon talked about the latest affairs of the Domain and the plans his father had for trade and the future of the Zora within Hyrule. Link talked about how he's been slaying monsters and learning a couple new recipes along the way. This was what Link wanted, the pleasant company of Sidon. He began to relax as the Zora prince talked about an old childhood friend getting engaged recently. A small pang hit Link as he had a tiny thought nag at the back of his mind, growing into dread. He thought about how the heck to bring up the subject, but eventually decided not tonight. He'd have plenty of time during his stay here to bring up the question. Was Sidon even remotely interested in men? However Sidon seemed to be on the same wavelength as his previous thought and beat him to the punch. </p>
<p>“So Link, earlier when you were talking about how random people were proposing to you,” the prince cleared his throat, “Um, you said something that threw me off a little. You said you didn't mind attention from either side?” Sidon was blushing, his golden eyes glancing away clearly embarrassed about asking such a thing. </p>
<p>Link nearly choked on the piece of fish he was chewing on, his eyes watering a bit as he coughed. A blush spread furiously across his face as he grabbed the glass of water. He gulped down some of the cool drink before glancing up at the zora eyes wide. “Um,” the hylian stammered, his mind blanking out, feeling very awkward and self conscious. “I uh- I like both men and women? Maybe-” he cleared his throat, “Maybe men a little bit more?” Link looked at his food in front of him his heart hammering in his rib cage. He hoped that the Sidon didn't find this weird, or worse, be grossed out by him.</p>
<p>However the prince had sighed in relief causing the hylian to look up at the larger man. Sidon was smiling softly, a small chuckle escaping him, “That's certainly surprising. I had no idea that you felt that way, or that hylians in general could be like that.” </p>
<p>Link felt a wave of confusion and tilted his head to the side, “Um, what do you mean?”</p>
<p>Sidon closed his eyes for a moment, a small blush tinting his white face. “Well, zora in general don't really care what a person's preference is. Love should be love. Yes we have traditions, and there is sometimes opposition when a same sex couple come around, but it usually works out. Why should my people be miserable when they cannot change how their hearts feel?” </p>
<p>Link felt himself relax a bit at the prince's soft tone, he smiled. “That's amazing. I was a little worried you might find it a bit weird that I like both men and women.” </p>
<p>Sidon looked surprised at his friend's statement, “Why would I be? Your preference is part of who you are!” He huffed in annoyance, “Besides it'd be in rather poor taste to be offended that my friend is attracted to both sexes when I'm mainly attracted to men.” </p>
<p>Link made an odd noise, stunned at the Sidon's admission, he stared at the prince dumbly for a moment mouth slightly agape. Sidon chuckles warmly and smiles with his eyes narrowed, Link blushed in response thinking the prince looked very appealing right then. Thankfully the prince seemed to misinterpret the blush as the champion being embarrassed at the admission. “It's alright my friend. I'm sure it is easy to think I mainly like women with that whole fan club thing.”</p>
<p>“You know about that?” Link chuckled slightly.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Sidon sighed, “When my preference came to light it only got worse it seems. It's not that I'm not attracted to women, but I just prefer men. Sadly I'm still single as I haven't found anyone to give my heart to. Fans and adoration is one thing, but falling in love is different than that. At least I like to think so.” The prince tilted his head up and scoffed, “Even the ones I'm attracted to don't seem to like me that way in return, or are already in love with someone else.” The prince looked distant for a moment, sad even, Link wanted to reach for his hand and hold it. However Sidon shook his head suddenly, as if shaking off a thought. “One day maybe, I'll find someone who likes me for myself and not well, what's on the surface.”</p>
<p>Link looked down at his hands in thought, a small noise in his throat as he understood where Sidon was coming from. “I get it. Being the Hero has been pretty rough since I saved Hyrule. Before, pretty much no one knew me. Now though, whenever I walk into a town I'm just swarmed with strangers.” The hylain sighed heavily. </p>
<p>Sidon made a soft noise in his throat as he looked over at Link, the Hylian looked a little withdrawn, nervous even. Perhaps this was the first time talking about his feelings like this? That would make sense, as the hero people probably just assumed many things about the man. That made the prince a little irritated, to think that people would be so brazen. Though as he let his mind wander he did understand how it could happen. Link was not only the hero, he was fairly attractive for a hylian. Golden hair, piercing blue eyes, and was very fit. Even as a zora he wasn't blind, Link was good looking, a perfect mix of being handsome and pretty. He had fair features that even some zora were envious of. He seemed so delicate and yet so powerful. The prince smiled to himself thinking that only a fool wouldn't think of Hyrule's champion as anything less than appealing. He was no fool after all. Sidon paused at that last thought. He did find Link attractive, and the man had been opening up to him. Maybe, there was something there? He pushed the thought away for now. No, he was probably just imagining things.</p>
<p>Sidon cleared his throat, “Well perhaps the two of us should retire for the evening? It's been a long day for the both of us.” He began to clean up his now empty plate of food, “Plus we have a meeting with Muzu tomorrow. Since you so kindly offered to assist.” He flashed his hylian companion a smile. </p>
<p>Link smiled back at the prince, “Yeah probably a good idea. Um,” he paused and glanced around, “Where will I sleep?” </p>
<p>Sidon looked at him, catching a faint blush on the hylian's face, “Well I have both a bed and a sleeping pool. I can take the pool tonight and let you have the bed.” To Sidon's complete surprise the blush on Link's face darkened and the smaller man made a slightly strangled noise. </p>
<p>“Um, isn't that inappropriate?” Link's voice was strained.</p>
<p>Sidon laughed a bit, “It's not like we're sleeping together.” The prince choked on his words realizing a moment to late what he said, as Link gasped loudly, blushing clear down to his chest. “I didn't mean it like that!” Sidon felt his own face heat up, he held up his hands defensively. “Oh dear Hylia I put my foot in my mouth! I didn't mean to imply-” He slapped a hand over his mouth. </p>
<p>The two sat for a moment in awkward, embarrassed silence before Link began to laugh. It started as a low snicker, then a chuckle, and soon it became a full hardy laugh. The laugh was contagious as Sidon began to laugh along with the hylian man. Tears began to leak out of their eyes, bellies beginning to hurt as their laughter died down to small fits of giggles. </p>
<p>“Good grief that was terrible!” Sidon sighed. “I swear I didn't mean it like that!”</p>
<p>Link giggled again before responding, “You really stepped in it!” He laughed again, “At least we have a funny memory now.”</p>
<p>The zora prince chuckled, “You are correct. That is a very humorous thing that happened. Thank goodness we're the only ones around. Otherwise that would be the joke around the Domain that I, Prince Sidon, insinuated such a thing.”</p>
<p>Link frowned slightly, “What do you mean by that?” </p>
<p>Sidon glanced at him, seeing some hurt in those blue eyes, his own golden ones widened. “I mean that, well we're friends and I took you here to comfort you. Insinuating, well, being intimate, that could be seen as taking advantage of you!”</p>
<p>Link was taken aback, he hadn't thought of it that way. “Oh, here I thought you'd say that people wouldn't approve or something.”</p>
<p>The prince smiled gently at the smaller man, “I told you earlier, most of my people don't care what others prefer. But the thought of taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable, now that would be unacceptable.” he frowned slightly rolling his eyes, “Though I think my fan club would undoubtedly be fueled to an outrageous degree if we were a couple. They would be so happy to see me with the Hero. Hylia knows there would be too much squealing for anyone's taste.” </p>
<p>Link's blush came back in full force and he cleared his throat, “This is getting a little awkward. Don't get me wrong Sidon, you're a very handsome man, but we aren't currently romantic. It's a little much for me right now to think of people being too excited for what a power couple the two of us would make.” </p>
<p>The prince choked on a laugh, “By the goddess you're right! We would be a power couple!” he wiped a tear from his eye, “My apologies Link. This is completely embarrassing, even though it's a bit amusing. How about we get this cleaned up and actually go to bed?” </p>
<p>The champion smiled sweetly at the prince, a faint blush still on his face and nodded before getting up to gather the used dishes. Sidon felt his heart pound a bit as the previous moments caught up with him, he blinked, feeling momentarily breathless. Had Link- there was a loud clang as the hylian accidentally dropped a fork onto a plate, pulling the zora out of his thoughts. He went over to help Link with the dirty dishes. Soon enough they were cleaned and put away to be taken back to the kitchens in the morning. </p>
<p>The two began to get ready for bed, mostly Sidon removing his silver adornments and sash. Soon enough Sidon was leading Link into his bedroom, the hylian man blushed deeply as he entered the room. It was just as beautiful as the sitting room, however there was a desk, with papers, ink and quills strewn across it. Several books piled high beside it. Everything was scaled up to Sidon's size, the chair, the desk, and even the bed. It was not only large enough to accommodate Sidon's height, but wide enough for him to have someone share his bed. Link felt his ears burning at the thoughts running through his mind. Similarly the ceiling was painted, but the walls were glittering with specks of luminous stones, rounded and smoothed like river rocks. Link looked over and nearby the bed, but far enough away, was Sidon's sleeping pool. </p>
<p>“Why do you have both a bed and a pool to sleep in?” Link asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>Sidon smiled at him as Link sat on the side of the bed, “Well the bed is more comfortable to sleep on, the pool is more for health reasons. Like if my skin gets dry or my gills are irritated. The water in the pool is very clean and good for a zora. For example if I went out and swam in the ocean, the water in the pool would help clear the salt from my gills. While the salt won't get me sick, it can irritate my gills..”</p>
<p>Link nodded in understanding, “Well, wouldn't you prefer your own bed then? I can go sleep on the couch.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the sitting room.</p>
<p>Sidon waved him off dismissively, “It's really no big deal Link. Take the bed. I'll be perfectly comfortable in my sleeping pool.” The prince, now without any of his royal adornments, lowered himself into the pool. It was fairly shallow, just large enough for him to be completely submerged when laying down. He sat in the water for a bit while Link settled into the bed. Sidon smirked in amusement, the hylian looked so tiny in his massive bed that it was kind of cute. </p>
<p>Link turned over so he was facing Sidon, he looked over at the zora with a shy look as he quietly spoke. “Hey Sidon?” The prince made a noise to convey he heard the other man, Link continued. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Sidon smiled softly at his beloved friend, “You're welcome.” he said simply. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Link smiled and got settled into the bed, enjoying Sidon's scent surrounding him. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was, and soon found himself asleep. Sidon on the other hand was having trouble relaxing as he laid down under the water his gills beginning to pump. Something was bothering him about their recent conversation. Link confessed he liked men, and the hylian even called him very handsome. There was something else, Link had blushed so much that night, and even seemed to be bothered when it seemed Sidon was dismissing the idea of them being romantic. It appeared that Link was not opposed to the idea of them being intimate, or even together. Did the hylian man actually have romantic feelings for him? The prince felt his pulse quicken. If that was the case then it would surely explain some of Link's behavior. Even when they talked earlier and Link confided in him, he admitted he thought highly of the zora prince. </p>
<p>Sidon thoughts then turned on himself, how did he feel about this? The idea that Link may be attracted to him, even have romantic feelings? He already thought of Link being attractive, plus he greatly enjoyed the man's company as a friend. Could he see himself with the hero? He joked about it, but then his thoughts turned to the moments he dismissed earlier or tried to deny. Staring at Link's bare chest, feeling protective over the smaller man, it felt right to have him so close, to comfort him when he was hurting, to hold him. Sidon felt his face get warm as blood rushed to his cheeks. What about being intimate? A rush of thoughts filled his mind, the two entangled together in passion, moaning each others names. It was enough to have Sidon react physically, a throb coming from his nether region, he glared down at his genital pouch, there was no way he would allow himself to be aroused while Link was sleeping! He pushed the thoughts down the best his could, though his body still felt warm. The prince sighed, sitting up out of the water and put his face in his hands. It seemed like was was developing feelings for Link, but he didn't know how the champion felt about him. He could be misreading Link's actions. </p>
<p>A soft noise stirred him from his thoughts, it was Link. Sidon looked over to the sleeping hylian, concerned if the man was having a night terror. He was about to stand up out of the pool when he heard  Link say something. “Sidon”, and then he moaned softly in his sleep. </p>
<p>The prince's eyes widened, was Link dreaming of him? Another small moan escaped Link, before he whimpered, the dream was changing, he started to cry. “Sidon.” he called out in his sleep, “Don't leave me.”</p>
<p>Prince Sidon felt his eyes burn, Link was crying out for him in his dreams? What should he do? The dream was quickly turning into a nightmare. He thought for a moment, before hearing another whimper leave the smaller man, he made a decision. Consequences be damned. He left the pool, drying himself off with a towel near his pool. The prince knew this would be very embarrassing, and possibly misunderstood, but he felt he had to. He quickly got into the bed beside the hylain, wrapping a protective arm over Link and pulling him into his chest. Instantly Link relaxed into the zora's embrace, falling into a deep sleep. Sidon stayed there for a bit, watching Link sleep, how did he have such a comforting effect on the hylian? Why did he feel the need to protect Link so fiercely? It's not like the champion was incapable of protecting himself, but the prince still felt the need. Sidon didn't know what possessed him to act, but he gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the champion's forehead. When he pulled away he could see Link smiling in his sleep, and Sidon felt his breath catch in his throat as he never thought that the hylian could look so beautiful. His hair splayed out on a pillow, his face relaxed, and a smile upon his lips. </p>
<p>Sidon didn't know how long he watched Link sleep, eventually he tried to pull away without waking the smaller man, but Link had somehow gotten a hold on him and wasn't letting go. Sidon sighed softly, smiling at how this was going to bite him in the morning, another funny memory he supposed, but for now he gave in and settled in to cuddling the hero and quickly fell asleep.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Link knew he was going to wake soon, feeling himself slowly being dragged from his lovely dream. He dreamed that Sidon was holding him, the affection from the prince filling him with such warm, happy feelings, he just didn't want to wake up yet. For once there was no monsters, no fighting, no conspiracies, simply being wrapped in those large, protective arms of the zora prince. Arms that felt so real, wait, Link thought as he became more aware of his body. It really did feel like there were arms around him, a warm, firm body pressed against him. He opened his eyes, startled at the prince's sleeping face. He dared not move for a moment. Link panicked slightly remembering very well that he had gone to bed alone, and the prince had been in his pool. How was it they were now sharing the bed, and so incredibly close? He was blushing, and attempted to wiggle out of Sidon's grasp, but as he did the prince grumbled in his sleep, pulling Link even closer against him. Link gasped slightly as how tight Sidon's hold was, he knew he couldn't wriggle out. So for now he just accepted the situation, he knew the prince would never attempt something out of ill will. There must have been a good reason to wake up in bed together. Link's blush darkened. At least he was still fully clothed, he thought to himself, with some relief, and admittedly a tinge of disappointment. </p>
<p>Hyrule's champion started inspecting the prince's features, even in sleep Link found him beautiful. A handsome face, that while relaxed, seemed ethereal. He noticed that there were tiny reflective specks on Sidon's skin, Link wanted to touch the specks, but decided against it for fear of waking Sidon up. </p>
<p>After awhile Sidon began to stir, first he mumbled something in his sleep that Link couldn't make out, then Sidon dipped his head towards Link, nuzzling the hylian's cheek with his head fin. Link blushed at the, albeit sleepy, form of Zora affection. Slowly he watched as a beautiful golden eye cracked open meeting his timid blue gaze. For a moment Sidon hadn't registered what was happening and smiled, before closing his eyes again and hugging the smaller man tightly. Link unconsciously made a squeak, an actual squeak in response. That seemed to finally get Sidon's brain to catch up with his waking body. His eyes opened again, this time more aware than he was a moment ago. Finally his mind was cognitive enough to appropriately give Sidon a blush across his face and allow his mouth to finally speak.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry Link. This is really awkward.” He spoke softly, but made no attempt to distance himself from the hylian. He still had his arms wrapped around the smaller man's body, he didn't want to let go just yet. “But I do have an explanation.”</p>
<p>“Well, I would assume so.” Link's heart began to pound, having an awake Sidon who was clearly still holding him tightly was causing the hylain to blush and, perhaps feel a little warm. “I know you wouldn't hurt me.” </p>
<p>The zora prince was startled at how small Link's voice was, it caught him off guard. His still slightly sleepy brain was still catching up and it took a moment to get his thoughts together. Sidon cleared his throat, “I was having trouble sleeping and sat up out of the water. When I heard you crying out in your sleep. It sounded like a nightmare. You-” Sidon looked away, blushing. “You cried out for me.”</p>
<p>Link felt his face grow warm, he didn't even remember the dream Sidon was talking about. The zora continued, “I think you were dreaming I'd either abandon you or maybe died, because you said 'don't leave me', I didn't know what to do. So I, well this is a bit embarrassing, but I did this to comfort you. As soon as I was close to you, you relaxed. Then, you wouldn't let me go, so I fell asleep.” The prince's face was flushed. “I swear to you, this is nothing nefarious, nor would I ever try to hurt you or take advantage of you. I just wanted to help you.” </p>
<p>A low noise of understanding came from Link's throat, he could see the sincerity in the prince's eyes. Link was still blushing, since they were still so close. Sidon spoke softly, “I should probably release you?” Link was a little confused at why that was stated as a question, almost as if Sidon didn't want to let him go? Link blinked a few times before awkwardly wiggling away as Sidon's arms left him. Link felt that longing hit him again as the prince let him move away. It felt so nice to be held by the zora. </p>
<p>“Um, we should probably keep this between us?” Link hated how small he sounded, he was still blushing and looked over at Sidon. The two were still in bed together, but they were a bit apart now. </p>
<p>“Of course Link.” Sidon said, he looked away as the champion began to push the covers off him. </p>
<p>Link didn't know why, but he felt he needed to say something. Especially since Sidon looked sad? Disappointed? He didn't know, but his heart hurt when seeing him like that. “Hey Sidon?” The zora met his gaze, “I-it was nice. Being comforted. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time.” Link felt his ears burn.</p>
<p>Sidon smiled, “Of course Link. I admit, I slept well myself.” The prince blushed sitting up in the bed, “I am sorry for how awkward this is. I didn't mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>Link looked over at him as he got up from the bed, “You didn't scare me. Well maybe a little, but I'm fully clothed and I trust you. I knew you wouldn't have tried to pull anything.” Link shuffled awkwardly, “Um, I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be out in a bit.” </p>
<p>Sidon watched him go, still sitting on the bed with the covers over his lap. Once Link was out of sight the prince groaned, flopping back onto the pillows with his hands over his face. He felt so stupid! Why was he being so physically affectionate with Link? It wasn't like him, he did hug and shake hands, but this amount of closeness was bordering on being together. He even kissed the hylian's forehead, oh how grateful he was that Link had fully been asleep at the time! He really was falling for the hero after all. Maybe he'll try to get some advice from his father? Sidon cringed at the thought. Oh yeah that was a brilliant idea. Sidon berated himself. Asking his father advice to woo his late sister's almost fiance? He sighed heavily, realizing there were tears in his eyes. He hadn't thought about how Mipha had felt, but as much as he loved her, he knew that she would want him to be happy. For both of them to be happy. Maybe, he should pursue his feelings, he might be able to have a future with Link? He blushed at that thought, a small smile on his lips, that would be nice. </p>
<p>Sidon focused on getting himself up and wiped away the tears in his eyes, he still had a duty to do, today he had a meeting and discussions of trade proposals. He could think on his feelings later, at least Link was staying for awhile. He sighed, dipping into his sleeping pool to refresh his skin, the cool water was soothing, and it helped to clear his head. </p>
<p>Link returned to the room to let Sidon know the restroom was free only to see the zora prince rise up out of the pool. The hero felt his entire body heat up at the sight, the blue light of the room reflecting off the water dripping down the prince's long torso. The champion's eyes widened and his face flushed, watching the zora's muscular form as Sidon rubbed his head fin, golden eyes opening. Link was astonished with how gorgeous the prince truly was. The hero felt like he was staring at a god of water, standing before him in mortal form. To Link, he was utterly breathtaking. </p>
<p>The zora prince looked over to him, and Link blinked a couple times before finally spitting out, “Um, I'm all good. Your turn.”</p>
<p>Sidon looked the hylian over, Link had changed into water resistant clothes, put on his boots and belt, and for some reason was blushing once again. The zora frowned, what had Link to be embarrassed about now? He saw the hylian glance away, only to sneak a peak back at him. Oh, ohhhhh, the hylain was blushing because of him! Then again, Link did call him handsome last night, and they did snuggle in bed. A slight grin graced the prince's features. There was no way Link didn't find him attractive, then maybe his idea could work after all. He thanked the champion for letting him know and proceeded to get ready for the day, his thoughts turning towards formulating a plan, he would definitely try to pursue Link on a romantic level. </p>
<p>Once the two were fully ready they headed out, with their dishes from last night tucked away to return to the kitchens, breakfast was on their minds as the two left the prince's rooms. Link clung to the prince as they leaped from the falls, diving into the water below. They splashed up out of the water, Link laughing as the spray fell around them. The pair went along the banks, hauling themselves onto a platform nearby that was closer to the kitchens. The chatted about lighthearted things laughing at small jokes the other made as they dropped off the dishes before heading off to join King Dorephan for breakfast. </p>
<p>They entered the dining hall where Dorephan sat tall at the end of the table, he smiled as the pair entered. “Good morning!” He chuckled as the two smiled up at him. The Prince and the Champion greeted the king warmly as they sat at the table. “Glad you could join us for breakfast Link.”</p>
<p>Link's smile brightened, “Of course your highness.”</p>
<p>The zora king's eyes softened, “Link are you alright? I heard that after we spoke you looked shaken up.” Dorephan moved a hand over to Link, concern etched into his features. </p>
<p>The hero averted his gaze, “I'm alright. Sidon and I talked a bit last night. It helped to have a friend to talk to.” He sat down beside the prince, and smiled up at Sidon who was beaming back at him. </p>
<p>“That's good, I was worried I had upset you, and I care for you as deeply as I do Sidon.” Dorephan's voice as gentle and caught Link off guard as the words sunk in. He worked to get control over himself, he would not allow himself to be emotional again, especially in front of both Sidon and the king.</p>
<p>His voice caught in his throat for a moment and he swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, “King Dorephan your words are too kind.” He caught Sidon's gaze, the prince had a slightly worried look, but Link waved him off. “Um, Sidon told me that there are plans to propose a trade agreement with the Rito?”</p>
<p>The prince's face brightened at that as he excitedly turned to his father while food was being brought in for them to enjoy. “Father, Link volunteered to be part of our meeting so we can understand modern Rito. Our information may be outdated, and since Link has been there in recent times, I think he would be more than useful to us.” Sidon was always animated as he spoke. Speaking with his hands, his smile, his eyes, just as much as he spoke with his own voice. It was like watching a performance, and Link always enjoyed the show. </p>
<p>“That's actually a fantastic idea, thank you Link.” King Dorephan grinned widely at the hylian. “Well let's enjoy our meal before the work starts. Do you have any plans for your stay Link?”</p>
<p>“I'm sort of making it up as I go.” He smiled at the king before tucking in to his breakfast of broiled fish, rice porridge, sweet baked goods, and fresh fruit. One of the few things that always got Link's spirit up, was food. He loved good food, but had a hardy enough stomach to eat just about anything. Spicy, salty, sweet, even rock hard food he could manage to get down. However well made, delicious delicacies always tickled his palette in ways that made him feel wonderful for hours. A good meal could make his day a bit better, especially if there was good company to go with it. He glanced over at Sidon who was enjoying his own meal, the prince flashed him a grin, he returned the look with a smile.</p>
<p>Soon the three were in a light conversation, Link talking about things from his journeys and the royal zora talking about things in the Domain. It was enjoyable, and relaxing to be in such company. Soon their meal was complete and the group made their way to a meeting room where Muzu was waiting. The old stingray bowed slightly as the King and Prince entered greeting them accordingly. His eyes sharply looked over at Link as the hylian entered the room. The hero smiled at the old zora giving him a small nod. </p>
<p>Thankfully the king spoke up before Muzu could ask why the hylian man was present for a royal meeting. “Link here has volunteered to update our information on the Rito. After all he has visited their home in recent times. This information could be vital for making a trade agreement.”</p>
<p>Muzu looked surprised, but nodded his head. “Yes my king, his knowledge should prove useful.”</p>
<p>Link relaxed slightly, Muzu was starting to soften up around him. The old zora had hated him for so long that Link thought he would never be able to speak on friendly terms. Though they weren't quite to that yet, at least they could be professional. The king and prince each took a seat, in very large specially made chairs. Briefly Link wondered if Sidon would follow his father in growth, he really hoped the man would remain the same height since the man already towered over the hylian. Sidon indicated a chair near him and Link took it a little amused how even the smaller chairs still made him look small. </p>
<p>Muzu cleared his throat, “Well your highness's, and Master Link, I've been scouring our records of the Rito to refresh myself on their history. However with the Calamity, the Rito, much like ourselves, were cut off from most of Hyrule. They are led by a chieftain, an elder, who makes the decisions for the people. Similar to a king, but without the rigid structure of royalty nor the succession of bloodline. Instead the elder chooses the next leader to succeed him or her. Is this still the same Master Link?”</p>
<p>Link nodded his head, “Yeah, the current elder is Kaneli, though he's kind of up there in age. I believe Teba, the Rito that helped me with Vah Medoh has been named as the next elder. Teba is a valiant soul, and a great flier. He has a wife and a young son named Tulin. I haven't heard the word chieftain used though when I was there, just elder.” </p>
<p>Muzu nods thoughtfully, “What about traditions or customs? The Rito from before the Calamity had extensive customs for greeting strangers.”</p>
<p>Link frowned slightly, “When I was there the Rito were mostly relaxed, even happy to see a new person. The shops were small and there were a few children running around. I know they throw festivals, and music is a huge part of their culture, but otherwise they were friendly and welcoming.” He smiled, “Even the kids would sing for me. Admittedly the inn was a little nerve wracking to sleep in. Since they are suspended like their nests are.” He paused for a moment, “The main bridge and route to the Rito's home was hard to get through for Hylians. The bridge was in disrepair, the path was plagued with monsters and even flying guardians. Not many people would travel into the village, so most Rito would fly out with their wares.” </p>
<p>King Dorephan hummed at the information, “Are there being repairs done? It would be unwise for an ambassador from my people to travel there if the path is dangerous.” </p>
<p>Link paused, “I helped clear up several of those monsters, but I cannot remember if a blood moon occurred between that time and after defeating Calamity Ganon. However I did receive a message from Kass, a Rito friend of mine, that he had returned home and the guards were working on clearing out the monsters nearby. I'm not sure about the bridge. It's sturdy enough for myself on horseback to cross, but there are a few holes in it.”</p>
<p>The zora prince spoke up, “Then having a representative from the Rito come here would be more ideal, or meeting on neutral ground.” he looked thoughtful for a moment. “Link, where would be an ideal space for a Zora to meet with a Rito?”</p>
<p>Link closed his eyes in thought for a moment thinking of his journey. Rito could easily meet in many places, but central Hyrule was still in ruin. Most of the towns an villages were not easily accessible to zora, since they needed water. Then he thought of a perfect place, closer to the domain and easily accessible. Plus it was welcoming to all peoples as part of the founding of the town. A town he helped build. He opened his eyes a grin on his face. “I know the perfect meeting spot, and if we use the falls it'll be way easier, and faster to travel to.”</p>
<p>Muzu looked surprised, “There's a town north of here?”</p>
<p>Link took out his shiekah slate and opened up the map to point out to the King, Prince and adviser the town in question. “It's a new town that I actually helped in construction, technically making me one of the founders. I think my name is on a plaque or something. Anyway there's water connecting the domain and this area of Akala. It should only take an hour or two to actually make the journey.” </p>
<p>Sidon had a huge smile on his face, “This is fantastic! And the town is welcoming of zora?”</p>
<p>Link smiled at the prince, “This is the town Kapson went to live in. He also officiated a wedding there, I was able to attend. There's also a Rito named Fyson who is a shopkeeper, he can really answer your questions about his home. I can introduce you.”</p>
<p>King Dorephan chuckled, “Thank you Link, that is a fine choice of meeting place.” He looked over at his son who seemed excited, “Maybe you should take Sidon to see this town?”</p>
<p>Both the champion and the prince looked up at the king in shock, however it was Muzu who broke the silence, “My King?! You would send the crown prince away from the domain?” The old zora was staring at his king in shock with his nearly toothless mouth agape, eyes wide. He looked like he would fall over if he hadn't have been leaning slightly against a desk. Usually that would be considered rude, but King Dorephan allowed the crutch due to Muzu's age. </p>
<p>The king looked over at the older zora with a slightly disapproving look, “The calamity is gone thanks to Link. Monsters are becoming less of a threat by the day. My son is perfectly capable of defending himself, and will be with the champion. He'll be perfectly safe.” He waved off any potential worries that Muzu sprang up dismissively. </p>
<p>Link was surprised, but King Dorephan was right, he was more than capable of protecting Sidon and the town was very safe. “I think taking Prince Sidon to Tarrey Town is a great idea! It's a small, but friendly place. There's people from all over Hyrule that have moved in, and last I spoke with Hudson and Bolson, two of the other founders, there were talks of expansion. Bolson is the same man who fixed up my house in Hateno.” </p>
<p>King Dorephan sat back in his chair a deep laugh shaking him, “Well then! I think a week in the town will do you both some good. Thank you Link for taking your own time to help us out in this situation. There's no rush on this after all.” He turned to Muzu, “Tomorrow you and I will meet with the rest of the council with how we'll approach the Rito on this potential arrangement. Mail correspondence will be best, or couriers.” Muzu bowed his head to the zora king, acknowledging his orders. “Well then Muzu and Link, you're both dismissed for now. I'd like to speak to my son in private for a moment. </p>
<p>The elder zora and the hylian champion both bowed respectfully to the king before leaving. Muzu went on his way muttering to himself as he went in the opposite direction of Link, who decided to wait in the courtyard by one of the fountains. He wondered what the king wanted to speak about, probably either lecturing the prince about how he was supposed to behave while outside of the domain, or about the previous night. Link cringed at the thought, he really hoped it wasn't the latter. They didn't really do anything, well besides sharing a bed and cuddling. However he chose to see that as innocent, there was no way the prince was interested in him romantically, and didn't try anything that would be inappropriate. The zora prince was kind and caring, Link doubted there was a devious bone in the man's body. </p>
<p>Sidon was staring up at his father, the two of them alone to speak freely. “What is it you wanted to talk about father?” He was a bit nervous about how this conversation would go, but he was certain it would be about allowing Link to spend the night in his chambers. His pulse quickened as he also thought about how he was going to break the news that he was becoming fond of the hylian in a different way. He knew it would be a sore subject, but Sidon wanted his father's blessing before attempting to pursue the hylian romantically. He secretly hoped his father wouldn't hate him for having feelings for the same person Mipha did. </p>
<p>“Well son, I was a little surprised to hear that Link spent the night with you.” The king cleared his throat, “Did you two-?” His question trailed off and Sidon felt his face heat up. </p>
<p>“Father no! We didn't do anything sexual. In all honesty we just talked.” The prince waved his hands in front of his face defensively. “Link opened up to me about some things, he's actually very lonely and sad. I promised to keep our discussion between the two of us. He deserves to have some semblance of privacy.” </p>
<p>King Dorephan let out a sigh of relief, “I was hoping you'd say that. However I think there is more to this than you're telling me.” He gave his son a hard look, “You seemed excited about spending a week with Link in this town. Are you planning something? Is there something I should know about?” </p>
<p>The prince shuffled slightly on his feet, uncomfortable at his father's scrutinizing gaze. “Well, there is a little more. While we were talking I started to realize I might have feelings for Link. Romantic ones.” For a moment he didn't look up at his father, he wasn't ready to see if there was disapproval in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence passed worry began to settle into Sidon and the prince finally forced himself to look up at his father. </p>
<p>The king looked stunned, his eyes distant as the prince's words sunk in. Slowly though a soft, even sad smile pulled at his face as he looked down at his son with a soft expression. “How is it both of my children can fall for the same man?” He chuckled softly wiping a tear away from his eye. “Are you certain of your feelings Sidon?”</p>
<p>The prince took a steadying breath as his heart hammered in his chest, “Yes father. I'm certain that I am not only attracted to him, but that I do care for him in a romantic way. I have an urge to hold and protect him, to comfort him. I felt that last night as he confided in me. I didn't want to let go.” There was a soft look on the prince's face. </p>
<p>The zora king sat back in his chair deep in thought, “What about Link? Do you know anything of his feelings?”</p>
<p>Sidon felt his face heat up again, “Well, I have a suspicion that he may like me in return. He admitted that he found men attractive and called me handsome at one point. Well actually he said that I was 'very handsome', and the more I thought about that with some of his actions, well it's not hard to piece together that he may hold some feelings for me.” he sighed softly, “At least I'm hoping he does.”</p>
<p>His father gave him a critical look, “Is this why you seemed so excited about your trip?”</p>
<p>The zora prince shook his head, “Not entirely. I'm genuinely excited for the new experiences and meeting new people. However I do admit that I'm planning on gauging if Link does truly have feelings for me. Should I be proven correct I'll confess to him and try to pursue him romantically. That is if you approve of me and Link?” Suddenly Sidon's confidence dropped as he worried about his father's approval, he didn't know if his heart could take the developing feelings being crushed so suddenly by denying them a chance to grow. </p>
<p>When Sidon looked up at his father he could see the age etched into his features, a tiredness that was there since the loss of Mipha, that he hid from his people. The king closed his eyes in thought, a low hum escaping him. “Son, you deserve happiness and so does Link. I didn't lie when I said I cared for him as deeply as I do you. If it turns out your hearts are meant for one another, then who am I to deny your happiness? I understand the possible hesitation as your sister had cared deeply for him, but they can never be together now that she has long since passed. Link, Hylia bless him, has suffered a long time, losing everything he ever cared for and even his own memories. I cannot imagine how he feels, but if he trusts you enough to share a bit of that pain, then he must care for you.” The king paused looking out a nearby window, “However my son, remember that he is still a Hylian. You will more than likely outlive him, and should you desire to start a family, then you will need to find your own way. I will not stop you though. You are free to pursue him.” He chuckled at the startled expression his son was wearing, “I suppose you were afraid I would not approve? I've been around long enough to know that matters of the heart are not as simple as they are in stories. I shall pray to Hylia, should the two of you become a couple, that your lives will be blessed with happiness. Even though I am king, I am still your father. A good father should always put his children above even himself.” </p>
<p>The prince's eyes stung with tears, now he understood why Link had broken down yesterday. His father truly had a way with words that not only comforted the soul, but touched the heart in a way one didn't expect. Sidon took a few soothing breaths before smiling up at his father, “Thank you. This truly means a lot to me.” He had his father's approval, and his plan was slowly taking shape. </p>
<p>King Dorephan chuckled warmly, reaching out to pat his son's shoulder. “Now that that is out of the way, I think you and Link should start planning for your trip, and pack. You'll leave tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow? That's sooner than I expected.” Sidon was startled. </p>
<p>“Why not my boy? I can handle a few boring meetings without you.” The king laughed, “Besides this way you can plan on how to woo him without the distraction of your duties here.”</p>
<p>Sidon blinked a few times before a laugh escaped him, “I suppose you're right father. Then I shall take my leave and seek out Link.” There was joy in his golden eyes as he took his leave, pausing at the open door before looking back once more at his father, “Thank you again father.”</p>
<p>The king nodded to his son with a smile as the prince left the meeting room. Once he was truly alone did he utter a small prayer “Oh, goddess above, please bless these two should they give their hearts to one another. May they find happiness and love. May their lives be joyous and without strife. May my sons find a future where they are both happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Tarrey Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidon and Link make their way to Tarrey Town to spend a week there. They meet up with some old faces, well old faces to Link, as Sidon begins to struggle to control his emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hey, this is a long one so buckle in.</p><p>Once again I am fueled by comments and kudos so please tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was currently staring up at the falls that he and Prince Sidon were about to ascend to begin their week long stay in Tarrey Town. He'd be lying if he wasn't excited about getting to spend that much time with Sidon, but a part of him was incredibly nervous. After waking up with the prince in bed his emotions were getting the better of him, plus the zora man had been exceedingly close since then. Not only did Sidon's happy smiles and excitement get to the hylian, but the prince would continuously brush his hand against Link. Small touches on the shoulder, a pet on the head, or rubbing the back of his hand, but each small touch had sent tiny shivers of thrilling pleasure through his body. Both reveling in the comfort of how close the two were, and the affection he so desperately craved. He had to fight his desire to lean into the touches or even worse moan when the touches felt good. Link was starting to realize he was incredibly touch sensitive, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the zora prince was becoming aware of it. Though that thought worried Link, and what it may mean as far as their relationship went. He didn't want to think of Sidon playing a game with him and dragging his emotions along, especially not after the hylian had confided in him. However Link didn't want to get his hopes up that maybe the prince was experimenting, trying to gauge how he reacted to certain stimuli, but that had a whole different set of implications. Maybe Sidon had figured out that Link had feelings for him? Or that he was absolutely attracted to the heir of the Domain? </p><p>Link took a calming breath, shaking the thoughts out of his head, for now he was a tour guide and he was in charge of a prince's safety. More importantly, this was his time off and he would enjoy it with his friend. However it seemed that Sidon was running a bit late. He had invited Link to stay in his rooms once again, but thankfully this time they didn't wake up together. Though Link silently admitted to himself he was slightly disappointed at that. The two had merely talked and planned their trip, Sidon asking the hero about the town and the people that lived there, the sights nearby, and what Link thought about it all. It was fun, pleasant and charming, much like Sidon himself. They packed their things in the morning, and had split ways momentarily as the King wanted to speak the two of them, and then dismissed the hero to talk with his son alone. So Link for the life of him couldn't understand how the prince was late. Did King Dorephan really need to keep his son for an hour?!</p><p>Link was about to let out an exasperated sigh when finally he spotted Sidon quickly making his way towards him, a winning smile on his face. Though he wore his normal regalia, he also had a zora made traveling cloak over himself, which more or less was there to either keep his skin damp, or keep his temperature regulated; and a large bag, no doubt filled with rupees and essentials. “Sorry I'm a tad late, Link. Father wasn't the only one who wanted a word with me. Muzu insisted on listing off the do's and don'ts of a prince traveling outside the Domain. It took my father interjecting to stop him.” he scoffed, “It's not like I haven't traveled outside the Domain before, it's simply rare for me.” </p><p>Link laughed, “It's alright. I was Zelda's knight back before Hyrule fell. Sometimes she'd take much longer than you. Though it seems that royals of all types easily get caught up in things.” </p><p>Sidon paused for a second before laughing, “I suppose you're right.” He gave Link a pat on the shoulder, “Well, I suppose we should head out?” </p><p>The hero grinned and gestured ahead of him at the water, “After you, your highness.”</p><p>Sidon chuckled warmly taking the comment in good jest, “My, such a gentleman!” The two snickered together before the zora prince jumped into the water, purposefully splashing Link in the process. </p><p>The hylian man laughed as he jumped into the water beside the prince and splashed him back before climbing onto Sidon's back. He had been over the route with the zora the night before, so the prince would be confident about where they were headed. With a confident hum Sidon shot through the water and headed towards the falls that would take them into Akala. Link laughed, there was something to feeling Sidon's powerful body effortlessly move through the water that set his spirits alight. Soon he felt that familiar excitement in his core as the zora began to push up the waterfall. The hero couldn't help a wide smile when they crested the falls and for a brief moment saw what lay ahead of them before free falling into the water ahead. </p><p>“That never gets old!” Link let out a whoop of joy as the bobbed up out of the water the prince below him laughing heartily. </p><p>Sidon grinned at the smaller man's enthusiasm, “Glad you get a thrill out of leaping out of waterfalls as much as I do!” </p><p>Link chuckled patting the large zora's shoulder, “During my trek around Hyrule, I would leap off cliffs and glide down. Sometimes I'd free fall for a bit before opening up the glider.” he looked up at the clear sky above, “I know it was dangerous, but at the same time it was thrilling.”</p><p>Sidon hummed in thought, “Well I'm sure you were confident in your abilities, just as I am in mine.”</p><p>Link made a soft noise in his throat, “I did, still do.” </p><p>The pair were coming up on the falls that led into Akala, he grinned and gripped onto Sidon tighter as the prince moved forward. The zora man felt encouraged by the hylian's actions and jetted forward through the water, soaring out from the falls both of them hollering excitedly as they fell through the air. Sidon spun in the area much to Link's delight before diving into the water below with a large splash. </p><p>However the sudden force of hitting the water ripped Link off Sidon's back, startling the smaller man. He rolled in the water, disoriented, he didn't know which way was up. Once he ggot his bearings the hero tried to swim up, but realized he was a lot deeper than he expected. Panic flooded his belly as he desperately flailed and his lungs began to burn. Suddenly he felt Sidon's hands wrap around him as the zora prince raced to the surface of the water. They broke the surface, Link gasping desperately for air, his chest heaving before breaking into a coughing fit. Sidon was on his back and had placed Link on his chest, his face stricken with worry. The hero had tears in his eyes and he wheezed slightly as his coughing fit came to an end.  His blue eyes met the golden gaze of the prince, and Sidon moved quickly, sitting up and pulling Link into a tight hug. </p><p>“Are you alright?!” There was a tremor to the zora's voice. “When I suddenly felt that you were missing I was terrified! We were so deep in the water. By the goddess, if you would have drowned I would have never forgiven myself!”</p><p>Link patted the prince's shoulder, “I'm alright Sidon. You saved me.” He winced, voice a little rough from his coughing fit. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sidon laid back down in the water, Link straddling him as they floated in the lake. The prince still had a troubled look in his eyes as he watched the hylian. “I'm still sorry Link. So very sorry. I should have been more careful.”<br/>
Link in frustration at the zora being hard on himself, smacked the prince's chest, “Sidon! It was an accident. You then came and saved me from potentially drowning. I didn't even lose my breath fully.” He paused, seeing the man below him was about to interject, he continued. “Look, I'm here. I'm alive. And we're still going to have a nice week in Tarrey Town. I'm not made of glass. I may be smaller than you, but I'm still the man who brought down Calamity Ganon!”</p><p>Sidon's eyes widened in awe before a breathy chuckle escaped him, Link was startled to see there were tears in the prince's eyes. “Yes, I suppose you're right.” The zora paused, his hands gently sliding from the hero's shoulders down to the hylian's thighs. The movement was just to keep the man steady on top of him, but to Link it felt wonderful and he had to bite his lip to keep from reacting. Link silently thanked the goddess that Sidon didn't notice. The prince continued, “I suppose I'm letting my own personal feelings for you get in the way.” Link felt a tiny jolt run through him at the zora's words. “Since we talked and you confided in me, I've been feeling a bit protective over you. It's within my nature, well in zora nature in general, that we want to protect those close to us.”</p><p>Link felt his face heat up and averted his gaze, “That makes sense. You're really the only person I talked to about those things. You got to see me vulnerable.”</p><p>The prince chuckled, “And I, for one, am honored that you trust me with such information about yourself. You are incredibly important to me Link.” The hero looked back at the prince and saw those golden eyes giving him an intense look, it left him speechless. “I hate seeing you in danger, or hurt. Especially if I can prevent it.”</p><p>For a moment all Link could do was stare, part of him wanted to get lost in the prince's gaze, telling him everything he felt. He was swept away by this captivating zora, a prince who was so fierce, and yet so gentle and caring. How his heart ached in desire to be his, and for Link to call the prince his own. However, the other part held him back, knowing that this wasn't the right time, nor did he have any inkling of how Sidon felt in return. That part of him, relied on his knight's training to keep his painful emotions at bay as he finally made himself speak. “I'm happy that there's someone looking out for me.”</p><p>Sidon gave him a look that the hero couldn't decipher, and it made the hylian man uncomfortable as he tried not to squirm under his gaze. The pair floated on in silence until Sidon felt the shallows bump against his back. “I suppose this is where we walk?” The prince's voice was strangely quiet.</p><p>Link slid off the zora and climbed onto land, his heart hammering as he wondered why there was such tension between the two of them. He cleared his throat as Sidon followed him onto land. “Um, nearby there's a Great Fairy Fountain. I wanted to show you it on our way back to the Domain.” He glanced up at Sidon who gave him a reassuring smile that the hero noticed didn't fully meet his eyes, and that hurt the hylian's heart. He gestured for the prince to follow him, “This way to Tarrey Town.”</p><p>Sidon felt conflicted as he followed his friend down the gentle slopes, he panicked when Link was torn from him. He felt utterly helpless when he turned around and saw the man flailing in the deep water. He felt guilty for putting this man in danger, more so than he would if he didn't have growing affections for the other man. Link began talking about Tarrey Town, trying desperately to lighten the mood. The zora prince decided for now to push his own feelings aside and enjoy his time with the hylian. Link was alive, he managed to save the hero. Yet, why did he feel so torn about it? </p><p>The pair arrived at the natural bridge leading into the town, and Sidon admired the natural structures and the cute buildings that were built atop it. His grin was genuine by the time they were fully in the town. People greeting Link warmly, though eyed the prince a bit as he enthusiastically said hello. Soon they spotted a familiar face as an elderly zora was making his way towards them. </p><p>“Kapson! It's good to see you!” Sidon beamed at the older zora. “I hope you are doing well?”</p><p>“Prince Sidon! I am certainly surprised to see you here.” The older man grinned, a few teeth missing. “With Hyrule's own beloved hero at that. What brings the two of you to our little town?”</p><p>“I'm playing tour guide.” Link laughed as Sidon shook his head at the smaller man's antics.</p><p>“Father gave me a week of leave to experience this town and speak with those outside the Domain. A learning experience to help with future negotiations for trade and alliances.” The prince explained, the old zora looking thoughtfully. “However it's also Link's vacation, so we were given a few extra days to enjoy being away from politics.” </p><p>The older zora looked at the hero sharply, “Vacation?”</p><p>The hylian smiled, “Princess Zelda gave me time off while she's staying in Gerudo Town. I wanted to spend time with Prince Sidon as part of that leave. With King Dorephan's permission, we came up with this idea that is not only fun and relaxing for me, but also can teach his highness here about the other cultures of Hyrule.”</p><p>Sidon blinked at being addressed so formally, he was startled at how much he had gotten used to being treated as just a person by the hylian man. It almost made him forget that he was a prince, and Link was still a knight. The smaller man was taught to be respectful to all royals and was handling himself with dignity and the prince was his charge. Briefly he marveled at how well Link had managed to switch into such formality, making it seem effortless as he spoke to the curious elder. </p><p>Kapson seemed pleased with that answer and smiled up at the younger zora, “Well then, I suppose the two of you would like to check in?” </p><p>The prince smiled warmly at the older zora, “Yes we would, Kapson. Since Link here is sort of doubling as my guard just one room will do, with two beds of course.” He chucked spying Link's eyes widening almost comically as he gave the prince an incredulous look. “Hopefully there's a bed large enough for me?”</p><p>Kapson chuckled warmly, “We have extra long and large beds for the Gerudo who stay in town. We have one room available that has two of these beds, if Master Link doesn't mind the leg room?” The old zora gave the hero a teasing wink.</p><p>Link waved him off with a laugh as they followed the elderly zora to the inn and checked in for their week stay. Kapson showed them the room and said his goodbye as the two settled in. Inside there were two huge beds, though barely long enough for the prince to lay down in, but if  he curled up a bit he'll be perfectly comfortable. There was also a small table between the beds where a few books and pamphlets sat that contained information about the town and local businesses, as well as a reading lamp. The walls were painted a pale blue with the far wall a dark gray. A few paintings lined the walls of boats, the sea shore, and desert dunes. Attached to the room was a large washroom complete with a huge bathing tub. </p><p>Sidon however ignored the décor as he immediately set down his bag and flopped onto the bed with a laugh. “Oh this bed is nice! Gerudo sheets are lovely! I might have to order some for my own bed.” He sighed in content feeling the covers. “Though the mattress is not nearly as comfortable as my own. I truly am a spoiled prince.” he laughed.</p><p>Link snorted in amusement as he put down his own pack near the unclaimed bed. It sat beneath a window that faced a large field that led to the sea. He smiled softly knowing he would be staring at the stars through this window before he fell asleep. He tugged at his damp clothing, he should change before taking the zora prince to meet people in town. “Hey, I'm going to change into something dry. Then I'll go introduce you around.” He turned to see the zora stretched out on the bed, his feet on the floor. </p><p>Sidon moved his head half opening his eyes to look at the hylian a soft smile on his face, “Of course my friend.” He sighed softly enjoying the quiet while Link changed into dry clothing. The prince couldn't help himself, his curiosity getting the better of him when he heard the hero move into the other room and peaked. He saw that he had a very nice view of Link from a mirror in the washroom since the hylian left the door open. The zora prince swallowed hard as he watched the hylian man remove his wet clothing. This time, unlike when the hero was in his rooms, Link stripped down completely. Sidon's eyes widened as he caught a very appealing view of the naked hylian man's backside. The prince felt his entire body heat up, knowing he should look away, but finding he was unable to break away from the wonderful view. He hungrily watched as the hero bent down to grab the dry clothing he retrieved from his shiekah slate and Sidon had to hold his breath in order to prevent any noise that would give him away. The prince's gaze took in the hylian man's graceful features as well as his toned muscles, how glorious the hero looked! He soon realized Link was dressing and managed to pull his eyes away from the tantalizing image in the mirror. Sidon panted slightly as he fully realized how aroused he had become and sat up. He looked down at his genital pouch, finding his slit had become wet and opened ever so slightly as a pinch of pink skin was visible. He silently cursed his actions and took off the cloak that was still around him and bundle it into his lap, feeling his groin ache from the arousal. </p><p>Link emerged from the washroom and grabbed a comb from his bag to untangle his hair, he glanced over at Sidon who averted his gaze. The hylian's face scrunched up in confusion as he noticed the prince's face had become flushed. The hero blinked a few times, confounded as to why Sidon was acting strange, he shrugged it off and returned to the washroom to brush out his hair. He looked into the mirror and realized from where he stood he could see Sidon on the bed, where the prince was holding his cloak tightly over his groin and deliberately looking at the hall door. Realization dawned in the hero as he remembered he had left the door open, and if he could see Sidon in the mirror, then the prince must be able to see him! The hylian man's eyes went wide as his face turned red. Sidon must have seen him change! He made a strangled noise which caught Sidon's attention, their eyes met in the mirror. For a moment they both sat there, knowing full well the other knew what had just occurred. Incredibly embarrassed Sidon ducked his head as Link shut the washroom door. </p><p>When the washroom door was shut Link sat on the edge of the tub, his heart pounding as the moment before sunk in. Sidon, the man that the hylian seriously liked as more than just a friend, watched him change?! The zora was embarrassed and was covering himself? Link's eyes widened, did Sidon become aroused and was trying to hide it? Then that would mean he was attracted to the hylian, to Link. A swirl of hope, and nervousness filled the hero's belly. What did that mean for his chances with the prince? Maybe while the two were staying in town, he could finally let Sidon know about his feelings? With how the prince was just acting, he might have a shot after all. </p><p>Link shook his head and went to splash some water in his face, hoping to reduce the burning sensation in his cheeks. The cool water felt nice on his heated face and he grabbed a nearby town to dry himself. He looked up at his reflection, wondering if he really did have a chance with the zora in the adjacent room. He wondered if Sidon liked him or was just attracted to him, there was that longing again. He thought about the prince talking lowly with him, whispering sweet nothings, holding him in comfort, in love. He wanted to kiss the prince. He sighed, shaking his head. Too soon, he thought. Instead he went back to what he originally intended and began to untangle the mess that was his hair. A small idea came to him and a small smile quirked his lips as he began to do something out of the ordinary and styled his hair. </p><p>When Link finally emerged from the washroom he found Sidon lying on his back with his hands covering his face, absolutely mortified by his actions, and being caught. The hero cleared his throat<br/>
to get the zora's attention. The prince looked up at him, hands moving away from his face. He found himself smiling, he had never seen the hylian put that much effort into his hair. Link's golden hair was braided on the sides, which met behind his head in a small knot, the rest of his hair underneath was loose on the back of his neck. “What do you think?” The hylian asked.</p><p>The zora prince sat up his smile widening, “Your hair looks very nice, Link. May I ask why?”</p><p>Link looked away bashfully, “Just, wanted to try something new is all.” He smiled softly, he was hoping Sidon would like his hair looking a little different. </p><p>Sidon tilted his head wondering if he should apologize for watching the man change, it was incredibly rude and inappropriate. He opened his mouth to do so when Link chimed in, “Well since I'm ready, why don't I go show you around? If I see Fyson I'll introduce you, then the two of you can chat for a bit.”</p><p>The prince tried again, but Link had already opened the door. It seemed that the hero didn't want to talk about it, so Sidon shrugged it off for now. The zora knew it would eventually come up, but he'll defer to Link's choice. He followed the hylian out of the room noticing the hero was wearing a new tunic, it was sea-foam green in color with dark blue sleeves and hem, a small white pattern around the neck that continued down his chest and twined around the cuffs. Sidon thought the colors looked amazing on the hylian, bringing out his eyes and complimenting his golden hair. The zora prince briefly wondered if the hero was trying to get his attention by dressing so nice. If he was, well, he certainly did have the taller man's attention.</p><p>Link led the two of them outside the inn and into the town's center marketplace, it was busy and full of all kinds of people. The hero was right about this town being welcoming of all types, there were hylians, gerudo, rito, and gorons abound. The prince smiled as folks waved cheerily at him and Link. The hylian seemed to have spotted someone and in his excitement grabbed onto Sidon's hand, pulling the prince after him. Sidon, being far taller than anyone around, easily saw what had Link so excited. Link was moving strait for a little shop that was being run by a gerudo, a clearly pregnant gerudo. Sidon felt a little awkward as he followed Link towards her and a hylian man with a very odd hairstyle who the prince assumed was the husband of the gerudo as he noticed the pair had matching wedding bands. The hylian man looked up and waved at Link who called out to the pair as he waved back. “Rhondson, Hudson!”</p><p>Hudson smiled at the blonde man, “Link! It's good to see you! Who's your friend?” The older looking hylian looked up at the zora prince warily. </p><p>Link stopped in front of the couple smiling widely as he glanced at Rhondson's belly before answering the gerudo's husband. “This is Prince Sidon, he and I are staying in town for a week.” </p><p>The couple looked at Link and then to Sidon in surprise, “The zora prince? What brings you to our humble little town?” Rhondson asked a delightful smile on her face. </p><p>Sidon gave a slight bow of his head to her, “My father sent me here so I could experience other cultures and meet people outside the Domain. Link here,” he gestured to the hylian beside him, “Mentioned this town and agreed to be my guard and guide.”</p><p>Rhondson nodded her head slightly and looked down at Link who was slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sidon had to stifle a laugh at how adorable the hylian looked. The gerudo smiled at Link as he asked excitedly, “How far along are you? You mentioned in your letter that you were pregnant, but I didn't realize you were showing this much!”</p><p>Sidon's smile faltered slightly, Link had been sending them letters? He mentally smacked himself, of course he was, he probably sent all his friends letters, like how he received a few from Link during the hylian's journey across all of Hyrule. However the prince was concerned at why he felt an odd pang of jealousy. Zora were protective by nature, especially over their families and others close to them. However Link was certainly not his partner, was he instinctively acting like the hylian already was? The prince would have to gain control over that part of him while they were in town, it could lead to problems. Especially if he was feeling this while near a pregnant woman!</p><p>Rhondson smiled warmly at Link, “I'm about six months along, Link. Though I'm happy you got my letter, I hope the clothes you ordered are to your liking?”</p><p>The zora prince felt a wash of shame hit him as Link answered the woman, “Yeah, they're great. Your work usually is. Princess Zelda was grateful to have better clothing for the desert.”</p><p>Rhondson smiled and looked over the tunic the hero was wearing, “I also see you're wearing one of the tunics I made. I have to say making hylian tunics has been a challenge, but the result looks wonderful on you.”</p><p>Link glanced up at Sidon before responding, “Thank you. I really like the colors and designs you chose. This one is very comfortable.”</p><p>Rhondson hummed lowly, “I'm glad to have a satisfied customer!”</p><p>The zora prince looked startled as he looked down at the tunic Link was wearing, he had been admiring it earlier. “You made this? It's wonderful, truly you are a master of your craft! The embroidery is exquisite!” He flashed the gerudo a wide smile. </p><p>The pregnant gerudo looked up at the zora and smiled sweetly at him, “Well thank you, your highness! I'm honored to receive such praises from royalty”  Hudson looked at his wife with pride a wide smile poking out from under his mustache. </p><p>Link turned to Hudson, “Congratulations by the way. I'm happy for you both.” The blonde man had a massive smile on his face. </p><p>“Aw, thank you Link!” Hudson chuckled. “We're pretty excited to meet our little girl.” Rhondson rubbed her belly fondly as her husband smiled softly.</p><p>“It was really nice seeing you, hopefully we can have lunch together sometime this week. I have to go find Fyson. Is he in the shop?” Link gestured towards where Fyson's shop was normally located. </p><p>Hudson nodded, “Yep, place has been busy lately since he started importing stuff from his parent's shop back in the Rito village.” </p><p>The zora prince perked up at that tidbit, maybe he could snag a deal for the domain? The pair bid the couple goodbye and to have a nice day as Link led the tall zora towards the rito's shop. Sidon of course spotted the rito who was speaking with a customer. The man had teal plumage, which the zora thought would be a lovely color on Link. He wondered if rito used their shed feathers in their goods. He also wondered if it would be rude to ask such a question. Well he was there to learn, so if he made a mistake he would simply apologize for it. They waited patiently for the shop keep to finish with his customer before approaching. </p><p>“Business going well Fyson?” Link smiled at the rito man as he neared the counter.</p><p>“Link! Good to see you.” The man laughed and the zora prince was charmed at how melodic it sounded. “Need more arrows? I got a fresh stock! Also have some new goods from home!”</p><p>The hero laughed and waved him off, “Not this time Fyson, but I'll keep it in mind when I'm back on the road if I need to stock up. I'm actually here to introduce to you this guy.” Link gestured towards the zora behind him, and Fyson looked a little startled as he slowly took in the true height of the man before him. Link continued, “This is Prince Sidon. His father, King Dorephan, is actually interested in trade with the Rito and we thought it would be a good idea to have Sidon, and by extent, the King up to date on your people.”</p><p>Fyson looked at the zora prince in surprise as his feathers raised up a bit, a smile quirking at the edges of his beak, “Well your highness I'm honored! Don't know exactly what I can tell you, but I'll answer whatever questions you have to the best of my ability.”</p><p>The zora prince bowed his head slightly, “Thank you. If needed we can talk after your shop is closed.”</p><p>Fyson nodded, “I close in a couple hours, so I'll meet the two of you at the tavern and we can talk over dinner.” His feathers still hadn't settled. “How long will you be in town?”</p><p>Sidon grinned at the shop keep his posture a bit more relaxed than usual, “We are staying in the inn for the next week. Father insisted that I familiarize myself with other cultures, and no better experience around than being in the thick of it.” </p><p>Fyson nodded his head, “Then, I'll see you later your highness.” He looked over at the hylian hero, “You too Link.”</p><p>The zora prince and hylian bid the rito goodbye as they went to walk around the center of town. They talked with locals and ended up attracting a small crowd who were starstruck to see the hero of Hyrule and the prince of the zora together. Sidon spotted a hylian man approaching them, what made him stand out was how the man dressed. He had a well trimmed silver beard, his tunic was open with a collar that had stripes on it, a pink band on his balding head and pink trousers. He had never seen a hylian dress like that. The man called out in a sing-song tone, “Link! Heya hon! Didn't know you were in town!”</p><p>The blonde hylian looked towards the call and his face split into a wide grin, he held out his arms. “Bolson!” </p><p>The zora beside the hylian glanced back and forth between the two men remembering that Link had mentioned Bolson before. He was the man who fixed up Link's home in Hateno and ran a construction company. The two hylians hugged and Bolson kissed Link's cheek affectionately, Sidon once again feeling a sharp pang of jealousy in his belly and he frowned. Link laughed off the kiss on his cheek and patted the builder on the shoulder. Bolson stood back a bit and gave the hero a wink before looking up at the zora prince. “Well now! It's not every day this town sees a fancy looking zora!”</p><p>Said zora cleared his throat, his gaze a bit cool and his voice unusually sharp as he addressed the builder, “I am Prince Sidon, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am also a close friend of Link's. The two of us worked together to free Vah Ruta.” </p><p>Link stiffened, confused by Sidon's tone and looked up at the zora seeing the man was practically glowering at the other hylian. The hero's eyes widened and he attempted to clear the air a bit, “Yes, Sidon and I are in town for the next week.” He turned to the zora prince, “Sidon, why don't you go into the tavern and grab us a table? I'll be there in a moment, then we can have some food.” </p><p>The prince looked down at his friend briefly before his eyes shot back to the other hylian man, smoothly replying “I'm more than fine with remaining here.” His lip was beginning to curl, revealing particularly sharp teeth, a low rumbling came from deep within his chest.</p><p>Link was about to argue when Bolson suddenly broke out into a laugh as he watched the two. “Oh my! I think I know what's going on! Really you two don't need to have a lover's spat in front of little ol' me.” The pair jumped, faces tinging in embarrassment and eyes wide as their heads snapped to the other hylian. “Sorry your highness, I kissed your lover boy here. I'm merely an affectionate guy. Link is sweet, but I already got myself a cutie. I know zora get a bit territorial over their lovers. So my apologies.” The builder giggled behind his pink nails.</p><p>Both Sidon and Link began to sputter in disbelief, “Bolson! It's not like that!” Link's face was flushed and he waved his hands defensively. </p><p>The prince jumped in, “Link and I are not currently romantically involved with one another! Perhaps I really should go find us a table.” Sidon excused himself, practically fleeing from the hylians as he moved towards the tavern. </p><p>Bolson laughed as Link was left confused, mouth agape, “What just happened? Bolson, why'd you have to say something like that?!” The hero's face was red as he looked over at the builder. </p><p>Bolson hummed and smiled at the blonde man, “Oh Link, tell me you haven't realized it? That Prince is in love with you!”</p><p>The hero blinked bewildered for a moment, before he looked at the brightly dressed man dumbfounded, “Um what?!”</p><p>The builder giggled, “What I said was true, zora are territorial over those close to them, especially family and lovers. He was acting that way because I kissed your cheek. He was trying to defend what is his, or in this case, what he wants to be his.”</p><p>Link's eyes widened considerably, “What do you mean?” His heart began to race again. “You think he sees me as a lover?” His voice was soft, a pleading desperation, a sense of longing on his tongue. His blue eyes searching for a confirmation.</p><p>Bolson nodded taking the hero's hands in his own, “Oh he definitely does! And going by your reaction to that news, I take it you like him?” </p><p>Link's gaze softened as he glanced down, a small embarrassed smile on his face. “Am I that obvious?” He looked up at Bolson who sported a knowing smile. “Yeah, I like him. I really like him.” </p><p>Bolson cooed softly at the blonde and moved to pet the hero's cheek, “Pay attention to him, you'll see that I'm right. Didn't you hear what he said just a moment ago before he skittered out of here faster than a startled cat?” Link shook his head. “He said the two of you weren't currently romantically involved.” </p><p>The hero gasped slightly as the words sunk into him, he thought about how Sidon had been acting earlier at the inn when Link realized the prince had peeked at him changing. Then he thought about the comforting, the petting, waking up together while snuggling. It made sense if Sidon had feelings for him, he felt a warm bubbly spark of hope in his stomach. The blonde hylian smiled softly, “I really hope you're right Bolson, because there's nothing I want more than to be with him.”</p><p>The builder smiled gently at the hero, “Aw, my baby boy is in love.” He cooed and moved to fix Link's collar. </p><p>Link snorted in amusement, for some reason Bolson had appointed himself as Link's pseudo father. The builder had taken a liking to him and just told everyone they were father and son, despite the hero trying to correct it. People just seemed to accept it, just as they accepted the eccentric builder. Eventually Link gave up and went along with it, though occasionally made a comment about how they weren't really related. The hero just rolled his eyes this time, “Whatever you say DAD.” </p><p>Bolson smiled coyly at the hero and gently poked Link's nose with a perfectly manicured, pink nail. How he managed to maintain his nails while working with his hands, Link will probably never know. “In all but blood darling!” Bolson teased. </p><p>Link rolled his eyes again before gently pushing Bolson's hands away, “I better go find Prince Sidon. I'll see you around Bolson.”</p><p>Bolson patted Link's shoulder with a smile, “Don't be a stranger Link. I'll see you around.” </p><p>Link waved him off as the blonde turned to head into the tavern, as he entered he spotted Sidon at a table towards the back, a couple hylians and a gerudo were speaking with him. The tavern itself was called the Lucky Lynel, and though many enjoyed the variety of drinks, the place also had a lot of good food from all across Hyrule. The building was spacious with wooden tables and chairs, the chandeliers were made from shed deer antlers. There was a main bar, which sat a few patrons slowly sipping their drinks and talking with one another, people of all sorts were mingling together, and it brought a smile to the hero's face. Sidon was sitting at a table with larger chairs made for gerudo and goron. However the prince looked a bit awkward, as even sitting down he was still so much taller than everyone else. The blonde made his way over to the prince and sat down at the table, the people that were speaking to the prince smiled at the hero and excused themselves. “Even here, you're a popular guy.” </p><p>The zora prince gave him a small smile, “They were just curious.” He glanced over at the door, a strained look on his face, “I supposed I should apologize for what happened? I feel I made a fool of myself.”</p><p>Link laughed at that, “Bolson has a way of riling people up. He means well though.”</p><p>Sidon still felt a small bite of jealousy, “What exactly is your relationship with him? I know being a zora I don't know all of hylian subculture, but I'm fairly certain kissing is a form of intimacy.” The prince crossed his arms, his voice a little confused an upset.</p><p>A blush spread across the hylian's face, “Well, normally yes, but a kiss on the cheek can also be from family and friends. Bolson is sort of like my adopted dad-”</p><p>Sidon sputtered, startled by that information and cut Link off. “What?!” The Prince's face was tinged in embarrassment, his eyes wide. “And I growled at him?!” </p><p>Link couldn't help it, he laughed pretty hard at seeing the zora so exasperated, “Sidon it's fine! It's not like he's actually my dad!” The hero giggled and wiped a tear from his eye. “You see Bolson took a liking to me and just sort of asserted himself as my adopted dad. Didn't really matter how many times I tried to correct it everyone just acted like what he said was true. Eventually I just went along with it too.”</p><p>Sidon shook his head in bewilderment, “You have to admit, that is rather strange.” The zora prince chuckled. “So he really was like 'I'm your dad now' and that was it?” </p><p>Link shrugged, “Basically? I thought it was super weird at first, but I ended up getting used to it.” He laughed lowly, a distant and sad look in his eyes, “I know it's odd, but Bolson is kind of an odd guy. I guess I'm kind of grateful he thinks of me like a son.”</p><p>Sidon looked down at the hero thoughtfully, there was that lonely look again. How he wanted to have that look leave the hero's face and be replaced with joy and comfort. He thought back how he acted at Bolson, the builder had been correct about how he behaved. He was dealing with territorial zora instincts when it comes to romantic partners. Link had probably figured out that the prince was falling in love with him. Sidon tilted his head slightly as he studied the hero wondering how Link felt about that. </p><p>Tentatively Sidon reached out and stroked his thumb over the back of Link's hand. The movement startled the hero who glanced down at their hands, a small smile appeared on his face and looked up at Sidon, smiling wider as their eyes met. Though the lights were dim, the prince could make out a blush on the hero's face. Sidon let out a tiny gasp of surprise when Link wrapped his hand around Sidon's fingers squeezing gently, and the prince felt himself smiling at the hero. The zora felt his heart begin to pound, a bit nervous and hopeful as his golden eyes looked into Link's blue ones. They held each other's gaze, their eyes searching, hopeful, longing, hints of desire swimming in pools of gold and blue. </p><p>Sidon swallowed, taking a breath before speaking, “Um, Link. There's something I wanted to tell you.” His voice betrayed his nerves, and he swallowed again. </p><p>With baited breath Link looked hopeful, his eyes not leaving the prince's, “Yes?”</p><p>Sidon took a moment to ready himself, this was it, his heart started to pound in his chest as he tried to formulate words, but as he opened his mouth to speak a waitress cleared her throat loudly. The pair looked up at the short hylian woman, who clearly looked like she enjoyed messing up the scene before her. She gave them a wide smile, “Sorry to bother you, but Fyson wanted me to inform the two of you that he won't be able to make it tonight. He's hoping you'll forgive him and that he'll meet you for lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>The prince of the zora took a moment to gain his bearings, “Well, that is perfectly acceptable. I suppose we should order some food?”</p><p>The waitress tucked a strand of hair behind an ear before pulling out two menus, the pair both glanced down at the hands that still held the other's. Embarrassed and faces colored by a blush they both hesitantly pulled back and took a menu each. “We'll be a few minutes.” Link muttered lowly. The blonde man looked irritable and sullen. </p><p>The waitress promised she'll be back in a few for their orders and Link opened up his menu. Sidon silently cursed that waitress for completely ruining the mood and stopping the prince's confession. He internally promised that wouldn't be leaving a tip for once. He looked over the menu for  moment before looking over at Link, “Do you recommend anything?” He prompted. </p><p>Link looked up at the prince slightly embarrassed about his soured mood, “The curry is pretty good since they get a regular shipment of goron spice, and they have good seafood dishes, I think I'll get the crab risotto tonight.” </p><p>Sidon mused momentarily glancing at the fish selections, though he did want to get something a little bit more unusual. “Think I'll try the meat and seafood fry.” He hummed softly, disappointed he didn't get to tell Link how he felt, yet. He looked over at Link and addressed him, “Link,” the hylian looked up at him. “Maybe after dinner we should go for a walk? I still want to talk to you, but not here.”</p><p>The hylian hero gave him a tentative smile, “Sure Sidon, there's a couple nice spots with good views if you want to see them.” </p><p>Sidon smiled at the hylian across from him, he still had a chance to confess to Link. The waitress returned, her extra wide, overly friendly smile souring even the zora's usually chipper mood. He found that he didn't really like this woman, he quickly ordered his food and a zora alcohol the tavern actually carried as Link did the same, though with a hylian ale the hero enjoyed. The waitress turned to Link and batted her eyelashes at him, her voice sickeningly sweet as she spoke to the hero. “Of course hon, I'll get that right out for you! We also have a special tonight on desserts if you're interested.” She gave him a wink which caused the hylian to frown. Link turned her down and the woman skittered off to the kitchens. </p><p>“I do believe that woman was trying to flirt with you.” Sidon growled lowly a scowl on his face, “I don't think I like her very much.”</p><p>Link nodded in agreement, “Same here. She's new since the last time I ate here. Kind of rude too.” He scoffed, “If that was her attempt at flirting, I'd hate to see her try to seduce someone.” </p><p>The zora prince chuckled, amusement making him smile, “Indeed. One would think that with two high profile people of Hyrule, she'd be trying to flaunt at both of us for extra tips.” He gritted his teeth, “Instead yet another stranger tries to gain your favor when they clearly don't know you. I can see why you found this quite annoying.” </p><p>Link hummed softly, “Yeah.” he sighed. “I don't get how people can do this just because of who I am. My status as a hero and a knight is what draws them in.”</p><p>“As well as your looks, because even I can see how gorgeous you are.” Sidon mused, pretending not to notice the startled look on his companion's face, and the blush tinting the hylian's cheeks. </p><p>“I just get angry because I don't know these people, nor do they know me. They don't even try to be my friend first, it's just strait into marriage proposals or offers for sex. Hylia knows that those ones had me running for the hills!” Link shuddered, “How can people be so stupidly bold? They don't even care about how I actually feel, they only care about my status.”</p><p>The zora prince spotted the waitress coming their way with their food and drinks, he smirked and a bit louder than necessary said, “My friend, I'm so sorry that you have to deal with these nuisances throwing themselves at you. Remember my father's offer still stands to build you a home in the Domain. I would greatly appreciate my beloved friend being so close.” He gave the waitress a pointed look as her smile faltered slightly when she arrived at their table. </p><p>Link's eyes widened as he glanced up at the waitress and then back to the zora, a smirk on his lips as he caught on to what was gong on, “Well Prince Sidon, I am considering his offer. Especially after so many marriage proposals from complete strangers and several other offers, it's downright suffocating! You know that I'm a fairly private individual when it comes to personal affairs.”</p><p>The waitress' face went bright red as she set down their orders and quickly left in order to busy herself. Link frowned feeling a little bad, knowing full well that was incredibly petty, but ended up shrugging. He was really growing tired of people throwing themselves at him, especially when the person he desired was sitting across from him. He smiled at the prince and tucked into his meal. The two chatted as they ate and sipped at their drinks, feeling pleasantly warm, but determined not to get drunk. He stopped himself after his second ale, Sidon followed after his third drink. </p><p>They paid for their food and drink and left the tavern as a cheer erupted from behind them, rhythmic pounding and singing started up as they exited. They smiled and shook their heads, Link giggled as they wandered away from the commotion. He heard a familiar tune in his head and started singing as they wandered away from the center of town towards the bridge. Sidon was stunned at the hylian's voice, the hero could sing!</p><p>“When the sun goes down ale does flow<br/>
And how my heart does sing it's woe!<br/>
For my love is away, gone into the night<br/>
A lynel did steal her a-midst the fright<br/>
So I bury my grief, those tears unshed<br/>
I'll have another drink for things unsaid!”</p><p>The zora prince stared at the hylian in mild awe, he never thought the smaller man could have such a beautiful singing voice. That was a talent that he was grateful to have witnessed. Link looked up at the zora and looked a little sheepish. “What?” </p><p>“I have never heard you sing before. You have a lovely voice.” the tall zora smiled softly at the hero. </p><p>Link cleared his throat, his cheeks warming as he led the prince to a spot that had a nice view. “Sorry it was kind of a sad song. I don't sing too much.”</p><p>“Then I'll cherish the rare treat.” Sidon's voice was silky and warm. It made Link's heart speed up and his body feel warm. Oh, how this prince could make him feel like he was coming undone. </p><p>They stopped at a high point on a hill, nothing but stars above them and the town far behind, rolling green before them, and at this time of year the field was filled with wildflowers. Sidon smiled widely at the view, he felt this was perfect! “Link this is beautiful! Thank you for sharing this with me.” He grabbed the smaller mans hands in his own. The hero looked up at the zora, eyes wide and hopeful once more, pink lips slightly apart. </p><p>“Sidon?” The hylian man's eyes looked into the prince's piercing gold ones. </p><p>The prince smiled softly, “Link, I said I wanted to tell you something.” He took a breath, feeling his earlier anxieties returning as his heart sped up. The hero waited for the zora to continue, “When you confided in me, it awakened something in me I wasn't aware of. I felt the need to comfort you, protect you, to hold you close and never let you go.”</p><p>Link's eyes widened, his heart pounding, breath quickening as he held on to every word the prince spoke. “Sidon, what are you saying?” The hylian's voice was scarcely above a whisper. </p><p>Sidon's voice lowered, his voice rumbling lowly, or was he actually rumbling? “Link, I have come to care for you dearly, and over time my feelings for you have grown stronger. I want you, Link.” He paused as the small hylian gasped in shock, the hero's eyes were glossy and a smile spread across his face. “If you'll have me Link, I'd very much like to pursue these feelings with you. My hope is that they'll grow and turn true with each passing moment I spend with you. Link I-” However the prince was cut off as the hylian suddenly pulled him down for a desperate kiss. Sidon was startled for a moment, but soon returned the kiss, feeling his body heat up. The kiss was passionate, filled with desire and growing need. Sidon wrapped his arms around the smaller man while they continued to kiss. The zora prince's hands moved up the hylian's back and one soon found it's way tangled in his hair. Link moaned into the kiss, this was what he wanted, he wanted Sidon more than anything!</p><p>They finally parted, faces heated, eyes hungering for one another, panting lightly. Sidon smiled slowly, “I'll take that as a yes?” The hero couldn't seem to find his voice and merely nodded, his hands reaching for Sidon's hips. “Ah Link, before we continue, and I definitely want to continue. I think we should return to the inn where we'll have a bit more privacy?” There was a gleam to his eyes that had the hero whimpering slightly in need. </p><p>Link bit his lip and nodded, “You're right. It's way to open here.” He grabbed onto the zora's hand eagerly and began to lead them back into town. Their walk back filled with greedy glances at one another and heated looks. They didn't even see the world around them as they returned to town, instead they quickly and quietly made their way to the inn. Passing by Kapson who was outside enjoying the night air. The pair quickly made their way into their room, and Sidon made sure to lock the door behind him. </p><p>Link stood awkwardly in the center of the room, his face flushed, and a clear bulge in his trousers. The prince looked down and spotted that his genital slit was damp and opening and he looked over the hylian before him. Within a few strides he made his way to Link and met the smaller man with another heated kiss. The hylian made no attempt to hold back the moan this time as he felt Sidon's hands wrap around him once more, beginning to explore the hylian's body. The zora's hands traced down the hylian's spine, traveled down his sides and gripped the hero's rump firmly. Link moaned again into the kiss, feeling his hips roll instinctively. </p><p>“Sidon,” he whimpered as the prince gently pushed the hero's tunic up. The zora's large hand feeling the soft skin of the hylian, reveling in it's feeling. They parted their kiss so Link could remove his tunic, and Sidon watched hungrily as he did earlier that day. This time, he had permission, and his arousal came on stronger than it did before. </p><p>The zora prince quickly removed his head piece and a few other pieces of his regalia, setting them on a nearby table before pushing Link firmly onto one of the beds. He began to explore the hero's body in a new way, his lips and tongue caressing the hylian's jaw, his throat, his neck, shoulders, chest, down his stomach and just before he reached Link's hips he was stopped. </p><p>“Wait.” Link whimpered, and the prince did. He stopped and moved over to look the hero in the eyes. “Sidon, I think I should say a couple things first.”</p><p>“As you wish Link.” Sidon panted slightly, feeling his genital slit throb as blood rushed to it. The hero continued, “If we do this, I don't want it to be a one time thing.” He gently grabbed one of Sidon's hands and placed it against his cheek. “I want to be with you Sidon, in a relationship.”</p><p>The prince smiled, “Of course Link. I would never try to lead you on with hopes of being together if I didn't think about being together for more than one night. Link, I'm still new to my feelings for you, but they are there. I've come to accept that I am falling in love with you.” He smiled even wider as Link's beautiful blue eyes widened. “However if you're uncomfortable at any time, please tell me so. I don't want to hurt you.”</p><p>Link felt tears in his eyes, “No, I want this. I really want this! I've had feelings for you for a long time now. The other night was the final straw for me when we talked. I knew I was in love with you and that I desperately wanted to be with you.” </p><p>Sidon was surprised and a touched smile on his face as he whispered, “You truly felt this way?”</p><p>Link nodded, his braids becoming undone letting his golden hair splay out underneath him. “Yes, now please kiss me again, my prince.” There was a possessive tone to his voice and Sidon felt spurred on by it.</p><p>Sidon's lips hungrily returned to the hylian's as his hands moved down the hero's sides once more, eliciting needy moans from his new lover. He growled lowly, a deep rumble that had the hylian man shivering beneath him as the prince broke from the kiss to slowly move his way down the hero's body. Link moaned his name, which continued to spur on the prince as he looked down at those lovely hips. Sidon lowered his head and licked the juncture of Link's hip causing the hylian to buck, moaning loudly in pleasure his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Sidon grinned evilly and repeated the action on the other hip which gave the same result. The prince was enjoying his exploration of his lover, but he also had his own needs feeling that his own groin was throbbing in need. </p><p>He stuck a finger into the fold of Link's trousers and began to tug them down, but the fabric was clinging to the hylian. He sat back, allowing Link to sit up so he could remove the trousers, however when he caught sight of Sidon he gasped. The zora prince's genital slit was open and wet, from the slit two large dicks were fully erect. Link greedily looked them over imagining what they would feel like inside him, he would need to be stretched, but he should be able to take one tonight. Or at least he would try. The two were identical, dark red, even purplish, with wide, slightly rounded, but relatively flat heads and ridges going down half the length about an inch apart, the rest of the lengths gradually got wider until about an inch above the genital slit which drastically tapered down into the folds of the pouch. </p><p>Link hungrily licked his lips and quickly discarded his own trousers, freeing his own genitals from the restrictive material before moving towards Sidon. He looked up at the prince, silently asking for permission, those golden eyes were heavy with lust as he gave the barest of nods for the hero to proceed. Link moved one hand to one of Sidon's cocks, while he tentatively licked the head of the other. The sensation caused Sidon to moan, encouraging the hero to take the prince into his mouth. The head was surprisingly velvety as he suckled on it, enjoying the feel of the prince in his mouth. The hylian's hand explored the other cock, feeling down the length and catching on the ridges. He shuddered at the thought of those ridges inside him. </p><p>A thought popped into the hylian's mind as he released both of Sidon's dicks and laid back once more on the bed. The zora watched him curiously as the hero brought his fingers that were coated in the prince's juices to his anus. Once the fluids touched the sensitive skin, Link felt a whole new wave of arousal, he greedily pushed a finger into himself moaning. </p><p>Sidon chuckled as he watched the hero finger himself, soon adding a second digit. “Zora produce a very hormone heavy fluid. It helps to excite our partners and make it easier to penetrate. Which I'm certain you're feeling right now.” His voice was husky as he spoke to the hylian, “Do you want to go all the way Link? I'd be more than happy to do that. Though I think only one will fit this time.”</p><p>Link had added a third finger, but he felt like it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel Sidon inside of him. It was a burning desire building up, he whimpered, pulling his own fingers out. “You'll need to stretch me more, but yes! I want you in me so bad it hurts.” As he spoke his own dick twitched. </p><p>Prince Sidon grinned as he lathered his fingers in his own fluids and gently placed a finger against Link's anus, “I can help with that.” the hylian was practically begging for him as he pushed the finger in. To the zora he never felt something so wonderfully smooth. One he was past the ring of muscle the inside of Link was soft, and incredibly hot. </p><p>He pushed in a second finger, and Link hissed slightly. “I'm alright, just not used to being stretched this far.” He moaned as Sidon began to finger him, slowly moving in an out of the hero's tight hole. After a moment of this he hit something causing the hylian to practically scream in pleasure. He was very much tempted to hit it again, but he didn't want Link to hit his orgasm too soon. Instead he added a third finger and moved to give the hylian a deep kiss. </p><p>When they parted for air Link whimpered, “Sidon, please! I need you in me now!” </p><p>The zora eagerly, but carefully, removed his fingers and positioned himself so one of his dicks was pressed against the hylian's hole. He looked at Link, their eyes locking with one another, feeling the need in each other. Sidon growled possessively as he pressed the head of his cock into the hylian, who moaned at the sensation of feeling the prince enter him. Sidon continued to press in, slowly sliding his length into Link, his ridges popping into the hero causing the smaller man to make small cries of pleasure as each one went inside. Link reveled in feeling the prince's length filling him, he had fantasized about the zora before, but the real thing was better than any fantasy he'd ever had previously. </p><p>As Sidon finished pushing his entire length into the hero he paused taking in how appealing his new lover looked beneath him. Link's face was flushed and his eyes heavy with lust, his skin glistening from sweat, his pink lips now red and wet. The hero whimpered, wiggling his hips as a sign for Sidon to move, to which the prince happily complied. The zora started slow, pulling out, feeling each ridge pop out of his lover until just his head remained inside of Link before pushing back in. Link cried out as the ridges brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Sidon repeated the motion, his small lover enjoying every bit of him. He picked up speed, going at a steady pace as he thrusted into Link repeatedly, the hero's tight body clenching around him. </p><p>He moaned Link's name and the hero moaned his. He looked at Link's neglected dick and with one hand he began to stroke it while the other held Link's leg up, giving him better maneuverability. Link gasped in pleasure, arching into the prince's touch. “Sidon,” Link moaned, “I'm close!” </p><p>The zora felt his own orgasm building, “I am too!” he panted heavily, speed increasing as he thrusted into Link harder than before, causing the hylian to gasp in pleasure. </p><p>Sidon felt Link suddenly tighten around him as the hero came hard, his sperm hitting Sidon's chest and his insides clenching repeatedly around the prince. Within seconds Sidon thrusted one last time into his lover and spilled his hot seed deep within the hero. His other cock pumped between the two of them. Link's orgasm was milking every last drop from the cock inside him, making the prince cum harder than any he felt before. </p><p>They panted heavily as their heads swam with euphoria, Sidon barely managing to maneuver the two of them so they lay together in the bed. They had no idea how long they laid like that, wrapped in each other's arms, smiling as they gazed at one another. After a moment Link and Sidon felt their eyes drooping, and soon they fell asleep, snuggling together, as new lovers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok that was a LOOOOOOOOONG one! But it was so much fun to write! Also first smut scene! Did you guys like it?  If you noticed the rating changes and there's a couple more tags. This is not going to be a short fic, this is a long one. I'm planning for a lot of drama. This early stuff is mostly to establish Sidon and Link's relationship before we get into the thick of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Newly Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Sidon go out and experience their fist day as an official couple!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright just a small warning here, there is a little discrimination in this. I didn't want to completely be void of some of the issues that the lgbt community face, which includes random rude assholes. My main message here is everyone deserves love and support, even if people are dicks there will always be someone out there who will have your back. </p>
<p>Also HUGE thanks to FlowerBottom who helped me struggle through this, I got stuck in a couple parts. Check out her fic "Desert Flowers Bring May Showers" if you haven't! That features a non-binary Gerudo Link!</p>
<p>Also HUGE THANKS to you readers! I've been given so much love and support for this story that I just keep getting excited to write more and see more people loving it. I said before I'm fueled by comments and kudos, well it's true! Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link felt so content, warm, and safe that he really didn't want to wake up as he slowly became aware of his body. He hummed softly as he began to feel a larger body pressed against his back, a strong arm draped over him, and the hylian was naked against said body. He smiled happily as memories from the previous night flooded into his mind, he snuggled closer against his rather large bed mate, releasing a small happy sigh. He felt Sidon pull him flush against his chest, a low, sleepy hum coming from the zora. Feeling the prince's skin pressed against his own brought an immense about of comfort to the hylian and he allowed himself to go back to sleep for a few more minutes, only to reawaken to soft kisses against his hair and ears. He giggled, turning over to see a pair of still sleepy golden eyes belonging to his gorgeous lover. </p>
<p>“Good morning my handsome prince.” Link said quietly with a smile. </p>
<p>Sidon smiled warmly moving forward to give the hylian a kiss, which Link happily returned feeling a quiver of joy in his belly. “Good morning to you too, my darling.” The hero's smile widened at the pet name and he kissed the zora again causing the larger man to chuckle softly. They stared at one another for a moment, “It is hard to believe what happened last night. Yet, here we are, and I am incredibly happy about this series of events.” The prince moved his hand to stroke Link's golden hair.</p>
<p>The hylian man sighed happily, “I am too. Last night was probably the best sex I've ever had.” The prince's eyes widened in surprise, his lips twitching into a smirk. “Then waking up like this, together, is-” he tailed off, unsure of what to say, but his tone was wistful and happy. </p>
<p>Sidon gently nuzzled the crest of his head fin against the hylian's hair, “I know what you mean. This has been amazing, and I hope we'll get to wake up like this every morning from now on.”</p>
<p>Link wanted to stay there in the prince's arms, but he felt two very uncomfortable things, the first was a growing pressure in his bladder, the second was the dried cum that was on his skin, causing him to feel gross and itchy. “Sorry, but I really need to pee.” The hylian apologized as he threw off the cover that was over the two of them and got up out of the bed, “Then we should probably bathe. If you want to join me?” He smiled cutely at the zora who was beginning to sit up with a stretch.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” The zora prince looked over at his new lover's retreating form enjoying the view of the hylian's backside. He saw that there was some light bruising on Link's rump and hips, making Sidon grimace in guilt. “How are you feeling Link? Was I too rough on you?” He stood and crossed the room over to the washroom peaking in as Link finished up. </p>
<p>“I'm a little sore, but it's no big deal.” Link chuckled as he went over to start the bath, then to scrub the dried semen off of himself in the shower area as it filled up. </p>
<p>Sidon went to join him, enjoying the cool spray on his skin, “I noticed a little bruising, I just want to make certain that I haven't hurt you.”</p>
<p>The hylian gave him a pointed look as he grabbed a bar of soap, “I'm fine Sidon. Yeah I'm a little sore, and probably not up for another round until later, but I'll be perfectly fine in a bit. I heal pretty fast.” He stuck his tongue out at the zora. “Not to mention I enjoyed every bit of last night. A little bruising is normal, especially considering how big you are in comparison to me.” </p>
<p>“If you say so.” Sidon didn't sound convinced as he took the soap from Link, sudsing up his body and scrubbing his skin. The two then rinsed off, turned off the shower and moved over to the tub. Sidon got in first, smiling as he lowered into the hot water, as soon as he was settled he extended a hand for his lover to take. Link gladly took the hand and allowed Sidon to help him into the tub, moaning as he sank into the water. </p>
<p>“Ohh, this is nice.” The hero leaned into Sidon's form, pretty much sitting in the zora's lap. The prince chuckled warmly and wrapped his arms around the hylian, pulling him into a hug and kissed his blonde hair. </p>
<p>“We have to meet Fyson for lunch today.” The zora murmured into the hylian's hair. “I don't know how I'll handle being around you and trying to be professional. Never had a lover that has gotten my instincts this riled up.”</p>
<p>Link hummed and pressed into Sidon, “You mean you being all protective, possessive and growling?” He teased, moving his hand to draw circles on the zora's arm.</p>
<p>Prince Sidon hummed in thought, “Yes that. It is not exactly a good thing for a prince to be this protective over a new lover. It could be problematic for diplomatic ties.”</p>
<p>Link hugged the zora's arm, “What about as just a zora? Is being protective and possessive that bad?” The hero's voice was soft, cautious.</p>
<p>Sidon closed his eyes and held the little hylian close to him as he thought, “It can be bad if I don't keep myself in check. Some zora who find someone to love can end up smothering their partners with their possessiveness. It doesn't end well when one partner ends up being a little overbearing.” He sighed softly, the puff of air tickling Link's ears. “I would hate it if I ended up causing you emotional distress by being like that. It seems I am very protective and possessive about you. Would you honestly enjoy it if I stepped in every time I felt someone was too close, or if I were to become aggressive as I would see you as my mate and part of my territory?” </p>
<p>Link blushed darkly, “Oh.” He said dumbly as he thought about Sidon's attitude when it came to Bolson. If the prince's instincts could make a simple interaction could make the normally kind and caring man irritable, well he could only imagine how territorial he'd be now that they are together. “You're right that would be bad. Especially since I'm perfectly capable of defending myself in most scenarios. I'd probably get pretty mad if you were to start coddling me simply because we're lovers now.” </p>
<p>The zora prince smiled softly a low chuckle shaking the two of them, “I've known a couple male zora who would be so protective of their wives, especially if the couple were expecting a baby. These husbands would growl and even snap at others, some were people close to them. One woman had to put her husband in his place when he started to act controlling. They had to go seek counseling.” He kissed the hylian's head. “These instincts can be bad if not properly controlled or managed, but they can also be very good. Most creatures who find life partners are naturally protective over their families. Like wolves, or some birds, zora are no different in this regard.”</p>
<p>Link hummed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, “Hylians are too, in a sense. Some people get very protective over their loved ones, others aren't, really depends on the person.” </p>
<p>“Link, do not hesitate if you feel like I'm out of line. I know I'm a prince, but as my lover you have a say over my behavior around you ok? Give me a good tug on one of my fins, preferably my arm ones.” Sidon said, and then he smiled as he continued. “Though I'm certain we will find plenty of ways to get me out of being over protective.”</p>
<p>“Hey Sidon, are you really ok with having a hylian for a lover?” Link felt a wave of insecurity. “What happens if we want to stay together?”</p>
<p>The zora prince spun the hylian in his lap so they could look at one another, “Link, my father already gave me his blessing to pursue you.” Link's eyes widened in surprise. “If we do stay together long enough that,” his face tinted at what he was saying, “we would want to move on to marriage, then there will be no problem.”</p>
<p>The hero's face had turned pink looking bewildered, “Really? Even though I'm a male hylian?”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled softly, “Yes, my dear. My father said that should we decide we want to be together in the long run, then it's up to us how we shape our future. I know eventually I will need to produce an heir, but there's options for that.”</p>
<p>Link blushed darkly, “Probably a little too soon to talk about m-marriage and starting a family. Don't get me wrong, that sounds wonderful, but we've only been together since last night.” He let out a nervous laugh, ears tinging pink and twitching slightly. “Not that I wouldn't want those things! I actually really like kids and would love to raise some, but I have no idea about zora kids. I mean-”</p>
<p>Sidon was laughing and placed a finger on the hylian's lips, silencing him. “I understand, but it's also good to talk about these things so we know what to expect right? I agree that actually considering things like marriage or having children is far off, but I do not want you to feel uncomfortable about being with me because of any misunderstandings, or misinformation.” He removed his finger from the hero's lips and gave his lover a sweet kiss. </p>
<p>Link smiled against his lover's lip, “You keep this up I'm going to end up loving you more.”</p>
<p>Sidon hummed lowly, “That is the point, my dear.” The prince pulled back with a smile. “We should probably get ready, and get something to eat.” </p>
<p>As if on cue Link's stomach rumbled causing the pair to laugh. They got up out of the tub, enjoying the view of each other's naked form, well Sidon didn't actually wear clothing save for his regalia, but Link enjoyed it nonetheless. The two dressed, this time Link wore a pale blue tunic that had dark red sleeves, Sidon really adored the colors on his lover. The zora offered to brush his lover's hair, to which Link agreed and was practically purring at the blissful feeling of Sidon's fingers moving through his hair. The zora prince mentally made note of his small lover's reaction and intended to brush his hair more often. When the tangles were all out, Link moved back to the bathroom to fix up his hair. He was smiling in the mirror, a soft blush on his cheeks, as he braided the top of his hair and had the bottom swooped up into a folded bun. He also braided his side tufts with a ribbon through them, when he was satisfied he left the washroom to show off to his zora lover. </p>
<p>Sidon bent down to inspect Link's hair, “You really are showing off for me.” He smiled and kissed the blushing man pulling back with a smug smile. “I must say though, I rather like it.”</p>
<p>Link looked up at Sidon, “Well I've never had someone I wanted to look nice for. I usually wear and do my hair up as whatever. Never really had to think of my looks before. I get to now, and well I want to look my best for you.” He glanced away shyly a soft smile on his face.  </p>
<p>“Well I think you look beautiful.” Sidon spoke softly, sincerely, which only made the hylian's ears twitch.</p>
<p>Link smiled a bit bashful from the compliment, he felt so light and happy. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Sidon offered him a hand to hold as they left the room, which Link took excitedly. His heart began to pound knowing rumors would fly once people spotted them holding hands. Hopefully correct rumors, ah, what did he care? He was finally with the person he'd been dreaming of. Sidon led them out of the inn, a proud, maybe even a little smug, smile splitting his face. The pair ignored the stares as the headed for an outdoor eating area where a woman was making omelets. They ordered and enjoyed breakfast together, soft talk, gentle hand touches, and blushing while they sat across from one another. Link noticed a few people were staring and whispering to one another, he chose to ignore them, he wanted to enjoy his time with the prince, no with his new lover. </p>
<p>“We're gaining an audience.” Sidon said lowly, “Is it making you uncomfortable?” </p>
<p>Link frowned slightly, “A little, but I'd rather focus on you.” He smiled sweetly up at the prince, his eyes bright. </p>
<p>Sidon gave him a half smile, resting his chin on his hand, “We could just show them? They'll be spreading rumors anyway. Why not let them have the correct information.” There was a possessive glint in the zora's eyes that made Link's stomach quiver and a blush appear on his face. </p>
<p>The hero stammered, “Um, but we only just-” he closed eyes, he was the one who wanted to be with Sidon, why was he hesitating? Because showing the public would make it all the more real. The thought made his heart begin to race, there was a thrill to that, similar to whenever he leaped from a cliff. He took a calming breath and looked back up into the prince's golden eyes. “This is risky, we're still new to this, but it would throw people off of us, and let us be more open with our new relationship.”</p>
<p>“It's up to you, Link.” Sidon murmurs quietly, as a prince everything he did would be public eventually, but he didn't want to pressure Link into anything. </p>
<p>Link smiled a bit more confident, “Well, I don't want to hide this. I've wanted this for so long, and I don't want to hide what makes me happy. So-” he blushed, ears twitching in nervousness. “Kiss me?”</p>
<p>The zora prince was a bit surprised, but nonetheless happy at the smaller man's choice as a wide grin spread across his face, “Gladly!” </p>
<p>Given his height it was easy for Sidon to lean across the table, Link had to adjust and lean up slightly, and met the zora in a gentle kiss. His heart pounded as he heard people gasp and a murmur start up, but the hero tried to tune them out as Sidon's hand wrapped around his own. What people thought didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the man in front of him, the one he was giving his heart to. He closed his eyes and let himself get swept up in the kiss, and when they parted he was left breathless staring into warm golden eyes. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, smiling at one another tenderly. </p>
<p>Link had completely forgotten about being in public for a moment until he heard someone over his shoulder clear his throat. The hero looked up and spotted a glaring hylian man whose face was dark red. Link had never seen this man before and frowned, why was this stranger so angry looking? Sidon also frowned at the man, not appreciating the look this man was giving his lover. “Is something wrong?” Link prompted.</p>
<p>That seemed to make the stranger angrier as his face nearly turned purple, “I can say something is wrong! Why are you acting so indecent in public?! Not just with a zora, but a male zora!”</p>
<p>Sidon couldn't help it, a deep rumbling growl came from his chest as he openly glared at the stranger, there was a minor sense of satisfaction as he saw the hylian flinch when he glanced up. “Why is our relationship, or showing affection for one another considered 'indecent'?” He spoke low in sharp tones, venom dripping from his tongue as his lip curled in a snarl. </p>
<p>Link huffed, scowling at the stranger, “I'm in agreement with my lover here. Prince Sidon and I were simply minding our own business. Hylian couples show affection all the time.”</p>
<p>The stranger flinched again at the tone of the two men not backing down. However this man didn't seem to take the hint that he was in the wrong and continued on with his biased opinion. “The two of you're both men! It's unnatural! Same with him being a zora and you a hylian!” </p>
<p>Sidon's growl became louder as he did not miss the stranger didn't even acknowledge him. The stranger began to sweat, and the zora was about to respond when Link held up a hand to stop the prince. He then got a look at the hero's face and realized the blonde was livid. His blue eyes were cold and focused, much like when he stared down an enemy, his tone wasn't much warmer as he addressed the stranger. “Sir, do you know who I am? Or even better do you know who that zora is?” The blonde hero enunciated each worth with ice cold venom.</p>
<p>The stranger was taken aback, his ears drooping with fear, “Why is that important?” The man stuck his chin out, as if he was mightier than the champion that still sat in his chair, arms crossed against his chest.</p>
<p>“Well,” Link continued, voice still cold. “I am Link. Also known as the Hero of Hyrule. I'm the one who finally put down Calamity Ganon, ensuring that Hyrule actually has a future.” The hylian before the pair visibly flinched at the hero's words. “The zora who I have gladly taken as my lover is none other than the crown prince, Sidon.”</p>
<p>The man shrank back slightly as it sank in who he was offending, finally the zora spoke to the man, letting his growl weave into his words as he spoke, threat very evident on his tongue. “Zora have no qualms about same sex relationships, and I know not all hylians are as closed minded as yourself. Not to mention that a hundred years ago inter-species relationships were more common. If you truly have an issue, then take it elsewhere, as I will not have you spoil my time away from the Domain with my dearest friend and new lover.” Sidon sat up straighter in his chair, “Who either of us decide to give our affections to is our business, and we, like any couple, choose to show our affections for one another in our own way. If you truly think it is 'unnatural' for two men to be romantic with one another, then you truly know nothing of nature. Not to mention-”</p>
<p>“Woah there! That's enough Prince Sidon,” a familiar sing-song voice interrupted. The zora looked beside him to find Bolson, the well dressed hylian placed a firm hand on the prince's bicep. “I can take it from here.”</p>
<p>The stranger looked a little braver seeing another hylian, but when Bolson turned his attention to the man he shrank back once more as the builder looked furious. In a cool tone Bolson spoke softly “Sir, I am Bolson. One of the founding members of this little town. I take it you are new here?” The man nodded dumbly. “Well this town was founded on the premise of equality and open relations with all the people of Hyrule. This is a safe place for all races to convene in peace. So by harassing these two fine men, well you are breaking this town's number one rule!” The builder moved closer until he was in the other's face, “Now unless you want to be run out of town with your tail between your legs, then I suggest you apologize to these two and keep your head down. Especially since that fine young hylian there is the closest thing I will ever have to a son!”</p>
<p>The stranger's eyes were wide and he began to sweat from nervousness as he glanced around, seeing there were many people openly glaring at him. He muttered an apology and was about to leave, but another hylian, Hudson, blocked him off. “Sorry fellow, my friends over there need a proper apology. Link helped me build this town and introduced me to my wife. We don't tolerate people disrespecting him!” He puffed out his broad chest at the stranger. </p>
<p>Link and Sidon were a bit taken aback as several other townsfolk began chattering in agreement with the two builders and calling out for the stranger to give the new couple an apology. The stranger obviously beaten, trudged up to the pair and bowed his head low. “I apologize for my rude behavior and the things I said to you master Link. The hero of Hyrule does not deserve such disrespect.” He paused prompting Bolson and several other people to clear their throats and yell out to also apologize to the prince. The stranger flinched and seemingly more reluctant than he was with Link, bowed to Sidon, “I apologize, Prince Sidon, for my words and rude behavior.” Sidon frowned at how short and disingenuous the stranger's apology was. Bolson kicked the man's calf and the stranger winced, prompting him to add on, “I know I've made a fool of myself for behaving this way, especially to royalty.” </p>
<p>Link scoffed clearly still offended, “Just get out of here. If you say another word to the two of us again I'll show you how I once made a bokoblin fly.” The blonde sneered, this man really got on his nerves. </p>
<p>The stranger's eyes bulged and his face paled recognizing the threat the hero sent him, nodded his head and quickly scampered away, hopefully to leave town while he still could. Sidon let out a huff as he watched the man's figure vanished from view. He looked over at the crowd that was dispersing before looking at the two builders who came to their aide. “Thank you, for helping us with that rather rude person.”</p>
<p>Bolson smiled as he looked at the zora prince, Hudson was smiling as well. Bolson poked a finger at the hero and prince gesturing between the two of them before asking “So, are the two of you actually seeing one another? Because yesterday you made it clear you weren't.” </p>
<p>The zora felt his face heat up and glanced over at his new lover whose face was pink, Link answered for them. “Well, turned out you were right Bolson. After dinner we went for a walk and Sidon here confessed he had feelings for me. Since I returned them, well we decided to be in a relationship.”</p>
<p>Bolson looked at the two of them, his eyes a bit misty as he smiled at them. The builder rushed over and pulled Link into a tight hug. “I knew it! Oh I just knew it!” Bolson laughed joyfully before pulling back from the hug and taking Link's face in his hands. “Don't let people like that guy ever get you down. You deserve love and happiness.” The hero blushed and his ears twitched as the builder poked his nose like he did yesterday. </p>
<p>Bolson turned his attention to the zora prince who felt immensely awkward as he was scrutinized by a man who was essential his new lover's adoptive father. He swallowed as the builder moved a bit closer and pointed a finely manicured nail at the zora. “Now, I know you are a prince, but you better treat this boy right.”</p>
<p>“Bolson!” The hero was blushing as he let out an exasperated sigh. </p>
<p>The builder turned with an amused smile to the blonde, “Now dear, as your self appointed father, it is my duty to at least lightly threaten any of your suitors! Especially since this one is a prince!” He winked at the hero. “Now let me work, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Link's mouth was agape and he gave his zora lover an apologetic look with a shrug. The prince smiled at the sympathy his hylian lover gave him, an unusual situation, but nonetheless amusing. He looked at the builder who had gotten closer and gestured for the prince to lean in. The zora obeyed and when he was close enough Bolson grabbed one of his facial fins and pulled the prince close to him to whisper. “Now I know you're a prince, but I do consider Link as a son. So if you hurt him, I will break you. Prince or no, I have my ways.”</p>
<p>Despite being nine feet tall, muscular, and even battle scarred, Sidon actually felt a tremor of fear slice icily through him core. He fully believed every word from the builder, however he still smiled and with confidence he said “I have no doubt you are protective over him, but I have no intention of harming him. I am a man of honor and I truly care for Link. I want my feelings for him to grow, and I would never deceive or act poorly towards him.”</p>
<p>Bolson watched the zora prince for a moment before giving a small huff before a satisfied smile appeared on his face. “Good! Now be sure to tell me if you plan on getting married!”</p>
<p>Both Link and Sidon blushed furiously, “Bolson! We have only been together for a day! Give us time!” The blonde hylian was incredibly embarrassed. </p>
<p>Sidon on the other hand, though embarrassed, let out a laugh. This entire situation was incredibly funny. He was the crown prince of the zora, lover of the hero of Hyrule, being threatened by a hylian builder who was said hero's appointed father who just declared he wanted to know when the new couple were getting married? Oh, this was hilarious. Link looked over at the zora prince with a bewildered look, but Sidon continued to laugh, managing to say “Another funny memory.” To which Link joined in on the laughter, until there were tears in his eyes and was breathless. </p>
<p>Bolson sat there confused, but smiling, shaking his head slightly as the new couple calmed their laughing. “Well I guess I'll leave the two of you now, don't be strangers now. Come by the Lucky Lynel later and I'll treat you both to dinner to celebrate!” He waved the couple goodbye chuckling out “Young love.” as he continued about his day. Hudson followed him, smiling at the young couple as he left and giving them a small wave. </p>
<p>As for the two lovers, once their giggling fits had finally died they went back to talking and ended up taking a walk around town, holding hands and enjoying the company of the other. Eventually they made their way to Fyson's shop, the rito perked up as he spotted the pair, his head tilting curiously as he spotted that they were still holding hands. </p>
<p>“Hi Fyson!” Link piped in as Fyson was wrapping up for his lunch break. “Before you ask about the hand holding, I'll just come out and say it. We're together.” </p>
<p>The rito's feathers fluffed in surprise. “Together? As in-” his eyes widened taking in the pair before him. </p>
<p>Prince Sidon is the one who chimed in, “Romantic. Yes.”</p>
<p>Fyson's beak parted slightly in surprise, “Well, congratulations I suppose? I hope the two of you are happy together.”</p>
<p>Sidon glanced down at Link, the Hylian's hand still within his own, and saw the hero was smiling widely a light blush on his face and eyes bright. “Thank you.” The prince said softly. </p>
<p>The teal rito cleared his throat, “Well, I'm sorry for canceling last night. I had something come up, but I'm free now and owe you a conversation, your highness.” </p>
<p>The prince chuckled, “You need not worry about being too formal. We are not in the Domain, and unless Kapson happens to come near, you should not have to worry about anyone giving us a hard time about things like that.” </p>
<p>Link piped up then and jabbed his free thumb over his shoulder “Lunch then?” The other men agreed and they went off to the tavern. </p>
<p>He tugged his zora lover along while the rito followed, and soon they were at the tavern door. They entered and asked for a table, they were met with an irritated, older hylian woman, she was taller than Link, plump, with dark hair and gray eyes. She had a sneer on her lips as she looked Link and Sidon up and down. “You two are the ones who upset Lottie?” </p>
<p>Sidon frowned and glanced at Link confused, “I beg your pardon, but who is Lottie?”</p>
<p>The woman scowled at him, “She's the girl who served you last night! You can't tell me you don't remember her? The short one!”</p>
<p>Link's eyes widened and looked uneasy, “How did we upset her? She was kind of being a little rude to us last night.”</p>
<p>The woman glared at the blonde, “You two made her cry! How dare you say she was rude?”</p>
<p>Sidon pulled on his diplomatic training, “Madame, perhaps we can talk and clear this up? May we sit in a booth, maybe towards the back so it can be private?” He placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly, voice soft and controlled. </p>
<p>The woman scowled as she looked up at the zroa prince and stared at him for a moment, “Fine. Follow me.” She pivoted on her heel and stomped off towards the back corner of the tavern. The two apologized to Fyson and went to where the woman was sitting. The pair scooted into the booth, Sidon a bit more awkward because of his size. As they finally settled in their seats, with Fyson waiting by the entrance until they were done, they waited for someone to begin.</p>
<p>Link decided he was the braver one. “About, Lottie was it? Last night the two of us were trying to enjoy the night together. I'm on leave and Sidon here is also on a sort of break, granted he does a few things during our stay here.” He gestured to the zora.</p>
<p>The hylian woman looked back and forth between the couple, “So you didn't insinuate that Lottie was trying to throw herself at you for sex?”</p>
<p>The prince's eyes widened as both he and Link shouted “WHAT?!” </p>
<p>Link shook his head, “No! Look this is definitely a misunderstanding. We were talking about something that was happening to me lately. People, strangers, have been offering me sex or proposing to me out of nowhere!” His face was flushed in embarrassment, ears lowered uneasy. “I did not say that she was like those people.”</p>
<p>The woman looked confused, but her anger was not quelled yet and she looked up at the prince, “Well what about you? Lottie said you were giving her the stink eye?”</p>
<p>Sidon sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, “Yes I did, but that was because she had interrupted me when I was trying to confess to Link here that I had feelings for him.”</p>
<p>The hylian across the table looked startled then rapidly glanced between the two. “What? Oh! Were the two of you on a date last night?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head, “Not quite, but we were having a moment when Lottie interrupted and then started to flirt with me. Which given the recent events, I did not appreciate.”</p>
<p>Sidon sighed softly, “Link and I are indeed, in a romantic relationship now, since I did manage to confess after we parted from here last night. However I do admit I was a bit irritated with her flirting with Link.”</p>
<p>The hylian woman looked thoughtfully at the two, her anger gone, but was frowning slightly. “Seems this really was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for being so cross, you see Lottie is my niece and she moved here about a month ago. She's young, and needs some experience.” She sighed and offered her hand, “I'm Tisha, by the way. I'm the owner here.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled and gently took her hand, “Prince Sidon, and this is Link.”</p>
<p>“The zora price? Didn't know we were hosting royalty, and if I'm not mistaken you are the hero?” She smiled as the blonde nodded at her. “I've seen you here before. I suppose I'm honored you seem to like my food!”</p>
<p>This made both men smile, “Yes, the food here is quite tasty!” The prince replied. </p>
<p>She beamed at him, “Well thank you! I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. Anyway how about we get you some lunch?” </p>
<p>The couple agreed and asked Tisha to send Fyson over to them, and soon the rito joined them. Fyson sat where Tisha had been and asked “So what the heck was that about?”</p>
<p>“Misunderstanding.” Link shrugged. </p>
<p>The rito man looked a bit bewildered, but shrugged it off. He turned to the prince, “Well where should we begin?”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>By the time their conversation wrapped up with Fyson it was well into the afternoon and nearing dinner time, the time they were to meet with Bolson. Tisha was very understanding that they were having a small business meeting and let them stay longer, with the promise of a good tip. Fyson left, wishing the new couple luck with their relationship and the two were left to talk on their own for a bit until Bolson arrived. </p>
<p>“You know Link,” Sidon started smiling down at his lover as they sat beside each other. The hylian looked up with a tilt of his head, “You have beautiful eyes.”</p>
<p>Link blushed, “Flatterer.” He smiled and leaned against the zora prince. </p>
<p>Sidon leaned in and nuzzled the top of the hero's head, “Well it is within my right to flatter my lover. Especially when said lover is a gorgeous hylian who happens to be the great hero.” There was a smirk on his face as he noticed Link's ears turn a darker shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Alright enough! You're the best at flattery and my ears are going to melt off if you keep that up.” Link giggled and cuddled against the prince's side. “I think your eyes are beautiful. Like liquid gold.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled sweetly, a bit surprised, he wrapped an arm around the hylian. “Really? Well thank you for the compliment.” He hummed in thought for a moment, “What are some things you want in a relationship? I really do like you Link, and I want to make this work between us.” </p>
<p>Link was silent for a it as he gathered his thoughts, “I'm not exactly sure. I guess honesty for one, we need to be able to trust each other. We've been pretty honest so far, and that makes me more comfortable. Supportive, I have no doubt that you have that down. Well you're at least encouraging, but  comfort, and being there in hard times is a big thing. I haven't really had someone to support me before, and well I need to be able to rely on you and vice-versa.” </p>
<p>Sidon nodded along, “Those are very important things, and you are correct. Both of us need to be honest and supportive. As a prince, and eventually a king, I will need to have a partner that can be there for me while I make decisions that effect my entire kingdom. It is rather daunting, but should we stay together that long, then I will have to rely on you.” </p>
<p>Link paused letting that sink in, if they were together that long, possibly even married, he ignored the little butterflies in his stomach at that thought, but that would make him a king as well. Wouldn't it? Not the main king, but what else would he be called? There was no way he'd accept the title of “queen”. He took a breath, that was a long way off. Years at the very least before he'd have to worry about a potential crown. </p>
<p>Link gently grasped Sidon's hand, “I won't lie to you, the thought about being royalty has crossed my mind before, King Rhoam made it no secret that he hoped Zelda and I would end up together. I never saw her that way though.” He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “I'm a bit intimidated by the idea, but I don't want fear of the future keep me from what makes me happy.” </p>
<p>Sidon smiled, “I admire that about you.” The prince leaned down and kissed the top of the hylian's head. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you would make a fine king.”</p>
<p>The hero looked up at his lover in awe, “You really are the best around at making people feel better. That's an amazing talent.” </p>
<p>The prince laughed at Link's words, “While you have a way of making me smile and laugh.”</p>
<p>“You know you two are adorable together?” A sing-song voice interrupted and the couple looked towards the owner of said voice with a smile each. “So what were you two talking about?” The builder eased himself into the booth.</p>
<p>“Actually we were talking about relationship stuff.” Link looked a little sheepish.</p>
<p>Bolson chuckled, “You really are taking this seriously. Good!”</p>
<p>Link tilted his head giving the builder a half grin, “Why wouldn't we take this seriously? We're both public figures and neither of us are into having casual partners, at least I'm not.”</p>
<p>Sidon added, “You are correct Link, I have had relationships before, but they ended mutually.” He sat up a bit straighter, “Now that I am of marrying age for a zora, my relations are looked at with a more critical eye. Especially as I am next in line for the throne. My father has already given me his approval for pursuing Link.”</p>
<p>The hero wasn't surprised, but the builder was and raised an well groomed eyebrow, “Well that is interesting. So are you hoping to eventually have Link here as your partner when you ascend the throne?”</p>
<p>Link looked up at Sidon as the zora prince carefully considered his answer, “Should our relationship grow, and we are together for that long, then yes. I would love to have a strong partner like Link at my side. However,” he paused for a second before Bolson could cut in, “I also deeply respect Link's opinion, and would never attempt to force him into a situation he is not comfortable with. Even before becoming a couple, he was my friend and I still value that friendship.” </p>
<p>Bolson looked satisfied with that answer and smiled at the two, “What about you Link? I know you said you wanted to be with Prince Sidon more than anything,” The hero blushed and the zora looked at him with surprise. “Are you also going to put in the effort for your relationship? What about your duties as a hero and knight?”</p>
<p>Link sat back thinking for a moment before answering, “I'll discuss it with Zelda. It will take a long time and a lot of talks before there will even be an effort made to restore the various parts of Hyrule. I'm sure she'll be understanding of wanting to spend time with my lover.” He paused for a moment, “To be honest she already knew about my feelings for Sidon and was encouraging me to confess to him before I made my way to the Domain.”</p>
<p>The zora prince's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at Link, “She knew? She knows?”</p>
<p>Link snickered, “Well she doesn't know we're together. She was just telling me to go after you since I really liked you.”</p>
<p>“Did you tell her or?” Sidon half smiled. </p>
<p>Link blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “She figured it out. I have a lot of pictures of you, and she said I tended to bring you up a lot in conversations. She actually teased me a bit for it too.”</p>
<p>Bolson let out a laugh, “Good on her then! It's wonderful to see you happy Link!”</p>
<p>Sidon's face was tinged with a blush, “So you and the princess gossiped about me?” </p>
<p>Link's eyes widened, “What? No! More like I liked talking about you, and kind of brag about you? I'd say how strong you were, or nice, or how big of a smile you had, and you were kind and-” he covered his blushing face with his hands. “It was so obvious that I liked you!” </p>
<p>Sidon's eyes widened and he began to laugh, Bolson joined in on the laughter. The prince hugged the embarrassed hylian beside him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. It didn't help Link feel better that he was so obvious about his feelings, but oblivious with how he was projecting them. He made a groan and tried to hide under the zora's arm. </p>
<p>Bolson shook his head in amusement as his laughter faded, “Let's get some grub shall we? Remember I'm treating tonight!” He signaled to one of the waitresses, she made her way there with a smile. “We'll be ordering soon, and I'm treating. We're celebrating these two new love birds!”</p>
<p>“Bolson!” Link's face was still crimson, Sidon was blushing as well, but smiled as he glanced at the waitress. </p>
<p>“Oh hush up! I'm spoiling my son and hopefully my eventual son-in-law.” The builder stuck his tongue out playfully before turning back to the waitress to order drinks. </p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes, not even attempting to correct him this time. He looked up at Sidon apologetically who shrugged playfully. They ordered food as well, with Bolson insisting on an appetizer and a promise for dessert. The two were bracing themselves for a long night. </p>
<p>It was near midnight when the two drunkenly stumbled into their room, having partied thoroughly with Bolson. Sidon's hands fumbled a bit as he locked the door, laughing as he did so. Link giggled as the prince struggled before heading to the washroom to relive his bladder and sloppily undo his hair. </p>
<p>“Sweetie, we should sleep in the other bed.” Link called out as he struggled with one of the ribbons not realizing what he called the prince. </p>
<p>Sidon barged into the restroom to use the toilet, not caring that his hylian lover was there. In his mind they were already drunk and had sex before, there was nothing to hide. “Sorry dear, need to pee.” He chuckled and went to relieve himself. “We are never drinking with your father again.”</p>
<p>“He's not my dad!” Link giggled, “He just says he is. He's a good guy though!” </p>
<p>“I know darling, but still, I'm definitely drunk.” The prince laughed and moved over to wash his hands. He gave Link a kiss on his head before moving back to the main room and started removing his regalia. </p>
<p>Link soon joined him, hair loose and a bit of a mess as he tugged of his tunic before hopping to remove his boots. “I can't believe how much he can drink! How strong is that guys liver?”</p>
<p>“Dunno,” Sidon snickered, oh he was drunk and losing his eloquence, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>Link soon had his trousers off. “I'm hot and I wanna sleep naked with you! You are very nice to cuddle. I like how your skin feels against mine.” He gave the prince a lopsided smile, face flushed from his drunken stupor. “We don't have to have sex. Probably stupid to right now anyway.” </p>
<p>Sidon nodded as he plopped onto the bed they hadn't yet soiled with lovemaking, “You're right, I'd probably hurt you or something.” He glanced over and saw the hero was completely nude, grinning widely. “You are the most beautiful hylian I've ever met.”  </p>
<p>Link climbed into the bed with the zora prince giving him a kiss, “And you are the most handsome zora I've ever seen. And you're mine!” He gave the prince another kiss. </p>
<p>“And you are mine. I get to say the hero of Hyrule is my lover!” Sidon grinned and began to kiss Link back while holding the naked man flush against him. “I don't think I want to let you go.”</p>
<p>“Then don't.” The hero giggled. “I'm happy right here in your arms.”</p>
<p>Sidon pulled the covers over the two of them smiling, “I hope we can have a future together Link. I love you.”</p>
<p>The hylian's eyes widened, “You love me?” He grinned. “I'm over the moon for you! I don't think I'll ever stop loving you! If we stay together, I'll gladly be your king.”</p>
<p>Sidon grinned his head swimming as he was starting to fade, “Really? I'll hold you to that then. If one day I propose you better say yes!” he gave the hylian another kiss starting to relax. </p>
<p>Link nodded sleepily, “Goodnight my sweet sharky prince. I love you.”</p>
<p>Sidon blinked slowly “Goodnight my heart keeper.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm trying to decide how I want to handle part of this story. There will be a bit that follows Zelda. Either it'll be a companion story, or there will just be chapters that follow her. Anyway hopefully I'll get chapter 5 written up a bit faster than this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidon and Link head back to the Domain, making promises and receiving a couple surprises along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took SO LONG to write! It's worth it though! Please tell me your thoughts! Special thanks to FlowerBottom who continues to be awesome with helping me out and being an awesome person to chat with. Go check out her fantastic Gerudo, Non-Binary Link/Sidon story called Desert Flowers Bring May Showers! </p>
<p>Remember I am fueled by comments and kudos! So keep them coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link sighed in disappointment as he packed away his belongings, Sidon was in the washroom refreshing his skin in the shower. Today was the day they had to return to the Domain, and Link was going to miss having the prince all to himself. He knew it was a bit selfish, but they were still a new couple and he enjoyed every moment with the zora. The cuddling, the kisses, the talks, and of course the mind blowing sex. He smiled a bit as he recalled their romp in the sheets the previous night, as Sidon let him ride one of those glorious dicks until they both came. He was a little sore, but the zora would be doing most of the work on the way back to the Domain once they hit the water. At least they would go to the Great Fairy Fountain nearby. He hoped Sidon would find it beautiful and maybe Mija would be welcoming for company today. </p>
<p>He heard the water shut off and smiled when Sidon emerged from the washroom with a yawn, Link was growing quite fond of the little things about his new love. How Sidon would take a minute to wake up fully, or how whenever he bathed or refreshed his skin his gills would flutter, or how he would smile sweetly at the hero, and he especially loved that he was starting to catch onto the small quirks the prince would have that gave away his mood. </p>
<p>Sidon sighed softly, “I'm a bit sad to leave. This week has been amazing.” He was drying off, well more like sponging off the excess water, with a towel.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. I don't want to leave either.” Link whined and comically pouted at the prince. “I kind of like having you all to myself, my sweet prince.”</p>
<p>Sidon's eyes widened and he let out a playful growl with a grin on his face, “Oh really now?” He crossed the room quickly, picked up the hylian and plopped onto the bed they've been using for sleeping while kissing the now giggling hero on his cheeks, jaw, ears, and then finally lips. “I can say the same for keeping you all to myself. You are adorable when you let your guard down, and I can't seem to get enough of you.” </p>
<p>Link pouted again, “Don't call the Hero adorable! I have an image to uphold!”</p>
<p>Sidon barked out a laugh “Not when we're alone! I'll call you all sorts of things. Adorable, gorgeous, beautiful, gentle, courageous, kissable, cuddly, warm, and all mine.” Link blushed darker with every word until he was as red as Sidon's skin and staring at the zora with big blue eyes, ears slightly turned down. Sidon thought his little lover looked so endearing and adorable, all flustered and eyes so big. The zora prince smirked knowing he'd won as the hylian was silently watching him. “Speechless? I am surprised that you have nothing to say.” He kissed the hero's nose sweetly. </p>
<p>“Shush.” Link said a bit embarrassed as he tucked his bangs behind an ear. “I admit it, I really do like it when you're sweet on me.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled widely and kissed Link sweetly, “Then I will be certain to be sweet on you more often. Because I love it when you are happy and cute.” He nuzzled the hylian with his crest, smiling softly. </p>
<p>“You're making me soft.” Link said quietly relishing in the closeness. “I don't want you to stop though.” He gave the zora a long, slow kiss. </p>
<p>Sidon hummed into the kiss, “As much as I want to continue, we really should get ready so we can check out on time. However tonight we can snuggle in bed all you want.”</p>
<p>Link hummed, “Promise? Because I'll hold you to that.” He sat up so he was straddling Sidon. “You know, I'm technically on leave until either Zelda shows up at the Domain, or she sends me a summons. So I'm planning on taking up a lot of your free time.” For emphasis he ground his rump against Sidon's hips and genital pouch, causing the man to let out a low moan. </p>
<p>“You tease!” Sidon let out a low, possessive growl. “I'll make you pay for that, later.”</p>
<p>Link's voice lowered, “I'm counting on it.”</p>
<p>Sidon gripped Link's hips, as the prince found out extensively this past week, the hero's hips were incredibly sensitive and the hylian let out a moan of his own. “Unfortunately we really must be going, my little minx.” </p>
<p>Link bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before he forced himself off the prince, “You better give it to me good later for gripping my hips like that.” There was a flash of desire in his eyes, a hunger that Sidon would be all too happy to satisfy, though it would have to wait until later. </p>
<p>“I plan on it.” Sidon smirked as he saw Link's eyes flutter a bit as his little lover had several images dance around in his head. </p>
<p>They regretfully continued to ready themselves for departure, both feeling a little guilty for housekeeping who will have to wash the bedding. Link was already showered, his hair neatly up in a simple ponytail while wearing more water resistant clothes. His belongings packed, and was ready to head out. Sidon was dressed in his regalia and looked around the room one last time, this place was the where the start of so many memories, happy memories, took place. He was going to miss it just a bit. </p>
<p>They went to checkout, handing Kapson the key and paying for their stay and a little extra as a tip. The elderly zora thanked them and gave the two a sly smirk as he said “Hope you enjoyed your stay!” The new couple's eyes widened and they blushed avoiding eye contact with the old zora. He snickered at them, “Everyone around town has been talking about how the two of you make a handsome couple.” There was something else in his tone and how he eyed the pair, something unsaid. It made the two blush harder as they thanked Kapson and left. </p>
<p>The went into town to grab a bite to eat before leaving, going to the same woman who made the omelets. Bolson, Hudson and Rhondson spotted them and came over to say hello. “You two leaving today?” Bolson pouted. </p>
<p>Link gave the builder a halfhearted smile “Yeah, have to head back to the Domain. It was really nice seeing you all.” He looked over at Rhondson, “I hope you two have a healthy baby. I'm so happy for you two!” </p>
<p>Sidon smiled at Link, he asked the hylian earlier in the week about why he was so excited about the baby, to which his little lover blushed adorably and said he really liked children, but hardly got to interact with them. He would play with local kids in the various towns and stables when he could. Sidon remembered that Link would stop and talk to the zora children that would play in the Domain center. This little detail about the hero warmed his heart with how gentle Link could really be. Sidon also couldn't help but think of what the hylian would be like as a parent. Part of him hoped Link would be in his life long enough they could consider adopting, or maybe a surrogate, since as a prince he would need to continue his bloodline. Sidon briefly fantasized about Link holding a zora baby smiling softly and singing a lullaby. He was startled at the sudden longing he had in his heart to make that dream a reality one day, it pulled him back to the moment at hand. He noticed that Link glanced at him and he looked at the group, “It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Congratulations on the baby, I am certain she will be a beauty and quite strong.” He flashed them a wide smile. </p>
<p>Hudson chuckled while Rhondson smiled warmly, However Bolson's head tilted slightly, thinking. He had an odd look in his eyes as he watched the zora but smiled. </p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you, Prince Sidon, and thank you.” Rhondson said sweetly, rubbing a hand over her belly which twitched as the baby moved. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Hudson grinned, “It was great to meet you! Oh and Link, next time you're in town we'll have a drink together.”</p>
<p>The blonde grinned, “Sure thing! Oh, I'll have to find a gift for the baby!” Linked over at Rhondson. “Is there anything you need?”</p>
<p>The gerudo shrugged, “Most people seem to have things covered, but thank you for offering to get the baby a gift.” She smiled at the couple. “Also congratulations to the two of you, I hope your relationship lasts and is full of love and support.”</p>
<p>Both men blushed and glanced at one another, Sidon offered his hand for Link to hold. The hero took it, squeezing gently. “Thank you.” The prince said softly. </p>
<p>The trio all had wide smiles as they watched the pair, Bolson went over and hugged Link. “I'm going to miss you! Who knows when I'll next see my sweet child.”</p>
<p>This caused Link to roll his eyes, however he was amused. “Whatever you say Bolson. You know I'm a busy guy.”</p>
<p>The builder patted the hero's cheek and then turned to the prince, “It was nice meeting you, and please keep making Link happy. This boy deserves it for all the shit he's been through.” </p>
<p>Link smiled and glanced over at Sidon, who sported a smile as well. “I plan on doing everything I can to make him happy.” The hero blushed, startled at not only how genuine the prince sounded, but at how soft his voice was. </p>
<p>The couple and the trio said their goodbyes, and soon Link and Sidon were heading out of town, waving to folks as they passed by. As they made their way up the hill the pair made small talk, pausing to look down at the town one last time before Link led Sidon on the way towards the Great Fairy Fountain. The zora and hylian were enjoying the clear weather and the warm sun on their skin, the fresh breeze, with just a hint of salt from the sea, and the wild flowers nearby. At one point they began to hold hands as they leisurely made their way up the path. Soon enough Link spotted the fountain, “There it is! I hope Mija is in a good mood.”</p>
<p>Sidon grinned “It looks like a giant flower!” He said in surprise. “Is there anything we should do? I don't know the customs for meeting the fairies.”</p>
<p>The hero shrugged, “I'd recommend offering rupees. They need them for their magic. I gave each a good sum of rupees and they started enchanting my armor when I brought the right materials.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do not necessarily need anything, I am a prince and am enjoying our new relationship. Other than impossible things, I am perfectly fine with things.” Sidon's mouth drew into a line. “Will she be alright with just saying hello?”</p>
<p>Link laughed at the zora's plight, “I think she'll be fine with a hello. The Great Fairies stopped getting visitors and the fountains had closed up due to the lack of visitors and rupees. Just talk to her and be honest, and I'm certain things will be fine.” He squeezed Sidon's hand reassuringly. “I think you're worrying for nothing. I'll bet you a kiss that we'll just have a nice chat.”</p>
<p>The zora prince smirked, “Just a kiss? Well if it this ends up being more than 'just a nice chat', then I propose a counter offer.” There was an impish gleam to his eyes that made the hylian a bit nervous when he looked up curiously. </p>
<p>“What then?” Link tilted his head, feeling a quiver of nervousness in his belly. There was that predator look Sidon had when he was in a dominant mood when they were intimate. The hylian swallowed his nerves and minor excitement, trying to shake off where his thoughts were heading. </p>
<p>Sidon's smirk widened “Well, how about if this meeting is more than pleasantries, I get to pin your hands above your head while I drive you crazy? I want you screaming my name tonight.” </p>
<p>Link bit his lip as a small whine caught in his throat, and looked up at the prince with wide eyes, pupils dilated. He cleared his throat, “Sidon, now I'm hoping it'll be more than a chat. That's not fair!” The hylian didn't care that he sounded like he was whining. </p>
<p>Sidon was taken aback, but rather excited at the hero's reaction, he grinned. “Do you actually like that suggestion?”</p>
<p>Link let out a small laugh, embarrassed at the accidental admission. “I wouldn't be opposed?” He realized he was blushing. “Ok fine! Yes, I really like how that sounds!”</p>
<p>The zora prince couldn't help the excitement that ran through him, he leaned down and pulled the hero into a kiss. “I will have to keep that in mind. I still owe you quite a romp later.” </p>
<p>Link felt another whine in his throat and had to push Sidon away, feeling a bit dizzy from the wave of arousal that hit him. He stood blinking and trying to gain control over his breathing and senses while the prince watched, incredibly amused by his affect over the hylian. “Alright, don't tempt me too much or we won't make it back to the Domain!” </p>
<p>Sidon chuckled grabbing the hylian's hand in his own and placing a kiss on his knuckles, “Then I will try to behave myself until we are alone in my rooms. However, you also have to behave, because I do believe you started all of this before we even departed from the inn.” </p>
<p>Link's ears burned and twitched in embarrassment, “I can't help the fact I find my romantic partner incredibly attractive! Also very hard to resist now that we're together.” </p>
<p>Sidon blinked, his face flushing slightly as he smiled proudly at his lover's declaration, he felt a flutter in his stomach of happiness. “Well, I find you very attractive as well.” He gave a little huff. “If we were not public figures, I would be quite tempted to sequester you off to a semi private area.” </p>
<p>Link gasped at the prince's boldness then broke into a fit of laughter, “I knew you were confident, but I didn't think you'd be so bold as a partner. I like it!” His whole body shook with his giggles. “Handsome, confident, caring, sensitive, well spoken, understanding, thoughtful, sweet, genuine, kind, compassionate, passionate, gentle, endearing, and an overall fantastic lover. I'm the lucky one who snatched up the best man in Hyrule, and I have no plans of giving you up. Your fan club is going to be jealous of me.”  </p>
<p>Sidon swallowed as he felt his face heat up as the hylian man complimented him, listing off his traits lovingly. He felt a little awkward, but managed a smile. “Getting back at me for earlier?”</p>
<p>The hero gave a little shrug, “Maybe a little, mostly I genuinely like and care about you. We may be a new couple, but I've had these feelings for awhile. I get to finally express them and I'm loving every moment I spend with you.” He gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze, a tender look on his face as he looked up at the prince. “I was already in love with you, but I'm falling for you in a whole new way.”</p>
<p>Sidon felt a little choked up, he was about to reply when the two were startled by a happy, cooing sigh. The couple looked up to find that there was a large fairy sitting up out of her fountain, her head resting on her hand as she smiled sweetly at them, as if she had been watching. The couple felt their mouths drop as embarrassment washed over them, Link ended up moving closer to his tall lover in hopes of hiding behind one of his fins. Both of them were silent, unsure what to say to the great fairy before them. Her sweet smile turned to one of teasing as she laughed melodiously, “Oh dear! Sorry to have interrupted such a sweet display of love! We fairies are so enamored with the love people feel, sometimes we can't help ourselves.”</p>
<p>Sidon and Link were at a loss, they didn't know they had been observed being cute together. Mija's smile once again became sweet as she looked over the two. “Well, didn't know the great hero had taken a lover, let alone a zora.” The fairy leaned forward to inspect the taller man and gestured for the pair to come closer. They complied and stepped up to the mushroom stairs that were at the base of the fountain. “If I'm not mistaken, you are wearing zora regalia! You are royalty!”</p>
<p>Sidon cleared his throat, switching to his royal persona “Yes! You are correct, I am Prince Sidon, heir to the zora throne.” He placed his hands behind his back and gave a small bow of his head and shoulders. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Great Fairy Mija.” </p>
<p>Mija looked pleased and glanced over at Link, giving him a little wink. “My he's a polite one. If I hadn't overheard your little declaration I'd tell you to not let this one go. He's a keeper.” </p>
<p>Link looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, “We only recently became a couple, but I agree that he is a keeper.” His face and ears were dark red as Sidon looked at him with a bit surprised, but a very loving smile on his face. “This is all new to us, and I won't lie, I'm loving every bit of our new relationship.”</p>
<p>Mija cooed as if she was looking at a baby or small animal, “Young love is a beautiful thing! Though your romantic relationship is still fresh I can see there's already a strong ties between the two of you. Friendship, or even the ties of comrades, when they turn to love are either unbreakable or disastrous.” The new couple looked nervously at each other, but the fairy continued. “Oh, I didn't mean to worry you! Usually the signs that two are not meant to be are there from the beginning. A flaw in their bonds. We fairies see it all the time. You two however, have very bright, very strong ties.”</p>
<p>Sidon looked at her in thought, “Can you see the ties between people?” He asked perplexed by her words.</p>
<p>Mija nodded humming in thought, “Similar to the ties of magic and even spirits, we fairies see the ties between people, between lives, and even between time. Just as there is always a tie between the hero and the princess. It's a bond, but not always of love.” She hummed softly looking over the two men. “There is strong ties between the two of you. Friendship, trust, respect, admiration, all twining together. Tethering your souls together, love is only the newest of these strings, but it is already bright and strong, weaving through the others, making your bond even stronger.” </p>
<p>The pair were staring at the fairy in awe, then glanced at one another with shy smiles, moving to hold hands. This made the fairy smile wider, she then gave them a curious look, something in her eyes made them nervous. “I can't quite put my finger on it.” She began, tapping a finger to her lips. “There's something else hidden in your tether, maybe it's something yet to come.” She stared at the pair with a deep knowing, there was something in her eyes, excitement. “Ohh!” She giggled. “Oh! Indeed! Unfortunately, I am not able to tell you what I have just figured out, but know that you two have an interesting, and hopefully happy future ahead of you.” </p>
<p>The prince and the hero looked at each other, equally confused and bewildered at the fairy's words. Link shrugged and Sidon looked perplexed as he shook his head and took a small breath. “My apologies Great Fairy, but what are we supposed to make of that?” The zora looked up at the fairy unsure of how to process that vague message. </p>
<p>Mija giggled “I'm sorry Prince Sidon, but I really can't tell you any details. I happened to get a glimpse of something I probably shouldn't have been prying at. All I can say is that there are great things in your future, together. I shall give my congratulations now, should I be correct in my assumptions. Anyway, I suppose the two of you want a blessing for your budding romance?”</p>
<p>Link and Sidon looked at her in surprise, the hero scratched the back of his head embarrassed, “I didn't actually bring Sidon here because we wanted anything. I wanted him to see the fountain and meet you. He hardly leaves the Domain and wanted to show him things.” He looked away bashfully. “However I don't think either of us would say no to a blessing from a great fairy?” </p>
<p>Sidon cleared his throat, “Well no, but I am curious as to what this blessing actually does? If that is an alright thing to ask?”</p>
<p>Mija chuckled looking at the couple before her with warmth, she clapped her hands in delight, “Oh that's perfectly alright. Having anything magical given to you should always be questioned, whether good or bad, you never know quite what the gift or contract entails. After all magic is just as dangerous as it is useful. This blessing I do for young starting out couples with promising futures, ones who have strong bonds like yourselves. It's more or less a good luck spell that is tuned towards couples, however it can also boost certain things in the long run, like virility, libido, and luck with intimacy.” </p>
<p>She chuckled as both men sported dark blushes and glanced at each other in embarrassment. Link gave a half smile and a shrug as if to say “why not?”. Sidon gave him a shy smile and ran a hand over the back of his headfin, clearly contemplating it. Both partially thought they didn't need extra help when it came to intimacy, but the other part was all for the idea of boosting their luck. There was a nagging feeling at the back of both men's minds that there were a few things that Mija was leaving out. However it was a blessing, and she seemed to be trying to give them a gift. Both also knew that the great fairies had repeatedly helped Link out on his journey. Sidon relented, if it would only help them as a couple, a relationship both wanted, then they should accept the gift. </p>
<p>The zora prince looked up at the fairy, a blush still evident on his face, “We will be happy to receive such a gift. I have a few extra rupees, if you'd like them as a thank you?” </p>
<p>The fairy once again had a sweet smile on her face, “Well I would be more than happy to accept that. You really are a kind and generous young man.” She looked at the hero. “You are lucky to have him as a partner.” Link gave her a bashful smile while Sidon pulled out a couple rupees, a silver and a purple, then handed them to Mija.</p>
<p> “Now both of you hold hands and stand before me.” She pointed to the flat stepping area, just before the water of the fountain. They complied, but since that only had them shuffling slightly until she was satisfied with their arrangement. “Now hold still.” Link grimaced slightly as he knew from experience  what fairy magic tended to involve. Sure enough Mija leaned down and kissed each of the men on the top of their heads, then leaned back and blew gently at them, Link blinked as he saw the sparkle of fairy magic leave her fingers and swirl around the two of them. They each felt a warmth flow through them, a tingling sensation going through their bodies from where they were kissed and going down to their toes. </p>
<p>Both Sidon and Link let out an odd shudder, the hero felt like he was covered in goosebumps while the prince felt like his skin was moving. “That was, an odd experience.” Sidon frowned slightly, a bit uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Well, there you go my little love birds! Now I wish the two of you a lovely life together, and if you are ever this way again I would love it if you stopped and said hello!” The great fairy giggled. “So buh-bye for now sweeties!” She waved at them, wiggling her fingers as she popped back into her fountain, within moments it was as if she was never there. </p>
<p>Sidon and Link stared at the fountain for a moment, still holding hands as they looked at each other, both giving a little shrug and a small smile. “Well, that was new.” Link snickered as he turned and headed down the mushroom steps of the fountain. “I guess you win.”</p>
<p>“Win what?” Sidon said looking a little confused as he followed the smaller man. </p>
<p>The hero snorted, “We just made a bet? You won.” He turned and looked up at the zora prince with a bright blush on his cheeks. “This was definitely more than a nice chat.”</p>
<p>Sidon's eyes widened and a sly grin appeared on his face, “Oh! Well then. Tonight is definitely going to be fun, my dear. I am quite happy to know you are willing to uphold your end of the bargain.” </p>
<p>Link's ears twitched, “I already said it sounded good. Now shush, we still have to get to the falls and I don't want to have an erection when we hit the cold water!” His face was bright red, much to the prince's amusement. Sidon leaned down to give the blushing hylian a kiss, which Link happily accepted with a small, tender smile. “We have a little ways to go, but I still want to enjoy your company.”</p>
<p>“Same here, though I do not think my father will have me jump immediately into duties, perhaps a small meeting to tell him about my talks with Fyson. Other than that he will most likely give me the evening to recover from travel.” The prince smiled, still in kissable range of the hylian. He placed a hand on the hero's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb, smiling as Link's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch with a blissful, content sigh. The zora would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy how touch sensitive his hylian love was. He found it so endearing that Link would physically respond with the smallest of touch, comforting pets and gentle physical affection. He kissed the hylian again. “How about tonight we go out for dinner? I admit I want to show off that I managed to snag the great hero as my lover. It can be nice and romantic.”</p>
<p>Link's eyes opened, wide and a bit in awe, “You want to show off?” His head ducked in slight embarrassment as a small smile brightened his face. “Didn't take you for wanting to show me off like a prize.” </p>
<p>Sidon's grin turned a little possessive, “I am a very possessive man when it comes to you, as I am increasingly becoming aware of. Part of me wants for everyone to know you are mine, and I have no plans of letting you go. Not to mention, should we take the Great Fairy's words into consideration, we may have a future together, and I find that encouraging.” He took Link's hands into his own. “I would never consider you like a piece of jewelry or a fancy thing to flaunt about, but as a very desirable partner. One who has already proven to be trustworthy, strong, courageous, noble, and honorable. All traits that a prince should desire in his partner. So yes, I want to show you off, because you are the best out here in this world and I want everyone to know that you are mine.” </p>
<p>Link smiled at the prince, well his prince, he pulled one of his hands out of Sidon's grasp and placed it against the zora's cheek. “Don't forget you are as much mine as I am yours.” He chuckled. “There will probably be functions and events where I get to show you off. I know Zelda is going to tease the heck out of me, but hey, right now I got the man of my dreams, and I'm planning on keeping you.”</p>
<p>The zora prince blushed, eyes widening as he cleared his throat. “Um 'Man of your dreams'? Link, you really can be a sweet talker.”</p>
<p>The hylian tilted his head with a smirk, “Not sweet talking, telling the truth. I told you I had fallen for you awhile ago, so having you now really is a dream come true. At least for me.”  He gave a little shrug, but there was a happy look in his eyes. </p>
<p>Sidon smiled softly and reached to pet the hero's cheek once more, relishing in the soft, tender moment. Their love may be young, and fresh, but he would cherish every moment like this one. He sighed softly, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that they need to get moving. He stood, still holding one of Link's hands and slowly left the fountain, making their way towards the falls. </p>
<p>When they reached the edge Sidon let his lover's hand go and with a smile, jumped into the cool water, causing the hylian to laugh as a splash hit him. The hero grinned and leaped into the water beside Sidon as the zora surfaced, the plash his the prince making him sputter and laugh. The prince snatched the hylian as Link resurfaced, laughing and kissing the smaller man. </p>
<p>“Want to swim a little bit before we head up the falls?” Sidon asked as he flipped onto his back which allowed Link to straddle him. The prince smirked as he thought about what it would be like to have sex in the water, he couldn't take the hylian underwater, but maybe in a more shallow pool? He chased the thoughts away, later, he told himself. </p>
<p>“I'm in no hurry.” Link smiled down at the zora and moved to lay down, chests pressed together. Sidon wrapped his arms around the hero's back and hummed softly as they leisurely drifted along the water's surface. Link began to hum softly, a happy, soft song that had a relaxing effect on his zora lover. The prince closed his eyes and took in the moment, the warm sunlight on his skin, the cool, soothing water, the small, warm body pressed against his own, Link's humming. They didn't know how long they were like that, but Sidon found himself waking up from his trance as Link stopped his humming. </p>
<p>Sidon looked at the hylian smiling as the smaller man let out a yawn, “Was your own humming making you sleepy? I might have nodded off a bit myself.” He chuckled. </p>
<p>Link sighed and snuggled into the prince's chest, “Hm, something like that. I feel very relaxed right now. We're close to the falls, but I'm comfy.”</p>
<p>The prince chuckled, “My dear, I completely understand, I do not want to return quite yet either. This is nice, and when we get back to the Domain I promise we will have moments like this.”</p>
<p>Link sighed, “You mean when we can.” He shifted and gently poked Sidon's crest. “I know how schedules work.”</p>
<p>The prince chuckled softly, “Well I am still a prince, I have duties to my people. I will do the best I can to make time for you though.”</p>
<p>Link glanced up at the falls in thought, “How do you think your people will react to us? I know we kind of talked about it, but well, we're almost back. I know you said your father is already fine with us being in a relationship.” </p>
<p>Sidon closed his eyes, “To be honest, probably not everyone will be happy. I expect there will be some opposition from older zora. We will have to bear with some comments from them for being a gay, mixed couple. However I can see a lot of my generation being supportive.” He gazed at the hylian softly, “Link, as long as we work together and talk it though, I am certain we can make it through any opposition. We will have support, including the most important voice in the Domain, my father. He would much rather see us happy than conform to the wishes of a bunch of bigoted old fools.” </p>
<p>Link chuckled and sat up taking a breath, over the falls and back to the Domain. Then they'd have to tell King Dorephan of their new relationship and then the whole Domain will know. He was a little nervous. Sidon sat up, giving the hylian a hug and a kiss on his head before letting go so Link could climb onto his back. The prince paused for a moment, turning his head slightly so his lover could hear him, “Link,” he waited a moment as the hylian tucked in closer, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Before the hero could respond, Sidon shot off, causing the hylian to let out a startled yelp. Within moments the two were heading up the falls and crested over the peak laughing as they crashed down into the water. They continued on, as Link let the prince's words sink into him with a smile on his face. Before the headed to the falls that led into the Domain, he kissed Sidon's neck before speaking lowly, “I love you too.” </p>
<p>Sidon smiled, briefly touching the hylian's arm as they went over the falls, no tricks this time as he didn't want a repeat of last time. Link was still firmly attached to his back as they splashed down smiling even while wiping the water off his face. Sidon swam over to one of the platforms and offered Link a hand out of the water, a few zora greeted them as they made their way up to the Domain's center. The hylian had a nervous feeling twist inside as he realized they were heading strait for the throne room, and he was certain Sidon was going to tell his father of their budding romance. He knew the king was supportive from what the prince said, but he was still a bit unsure of how things will proceed as he was romantically involved with royalty. </p>
<p>Sidon looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, holding out his hand. Link took a breath trying to calm his nerves, he wanted this, he wanted Sidon. He forced himself to not glance around and took the prince's hand with a nervous smile. The zora prince's smile widened as he led Link into the throne room, it seemed to be empty save for King Dorephan and a couple elder zora who were lightly conversing. </p>
<p>The king looked up and spotted the pair, “Ah! The two of you have returned!” He was going to say more but his eyes trailed down to where Sidon and Link's hands were intertwined. His eyes took in the two before him, as Link swallowed nervously while sporting a blush, meanwhile Sidon had a rather proud look as he grinned at his father. The king chuckled warmly, a warm smile spreading on his face, “I see. Is there something you would like to say son?”</p>
<p>The zora prince squared his shoulders and briefly glanced at the elders in the room, “Well father, I do have an announcement.” He saw the elders eyeing the pair, Muzu in particular was staring at them with wide eyes. Sidon continued, “Link and I have entered a romantic relationship.”</p>
<p>While a few of the elders made exclaims of surprise, it was Muzu who let out a loud gasp and had to hold himself up with his cane. A couple of the other elders came to his aide to help him regain his footing, but clearly the news was a shock to him. King Dorephan glanced at the elders worried about Muzu's health. “Do we need to call the healers?”</p>
<p>One of the elders spoke, “I think he just needs some fresh air, my king.” Link recognized Seggin, the Demon Sergent. The old, scarred zora glanced at the couple with an odd look, but nodded at the pair before helping the other elders lead Muzu out of the throne room. The couple weren't sure if Seggin supported them or not, he at least didn't seem to have as averse a reaction as Muzu did. </p>
<p>Once the elders were out of the throne room Dorephan turned his attention to his son and Link once more. He gave them a warm smile once more, “Well I am a little surprised that the two of you became a couple so quickly. Only a week and here you are holding hands like you've been together for much longer.”</p>
<p>Sidon cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting a bit while Link's blush spread to his ears and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well father,” Sidon began, “I actually confessed to Link our first night in town. To which, Link confessed in return, and we went from there.” </p>
<p>The zora king looked at Link a bit surprised, “Well, Sidon told me his intentions before he left, I didn't know you felt the same way he did.” </p>
<p>The hylian cleared his throat, “Well, to be honest King Dorephan, I've kind of had feelings for Sidon for awhile now.” He gave the massive zora a shy smile. </p>
<p>The King's smile softened, “Are you nervous Link?”</p>
<p>Link took a small breath, “A little, I, well this is new. Wonderful, but new, and I really want to be in a relationship with Sidon, but I am nervous about both the royal aspect and both of us being public figures.”</p>
<p>The king nodded thoughtfully, “That is understandable, but know that you both have my full support. I want you to be happy, both of you.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled up at his father, “Oh! Father on our way back we stopped by the fairy fountain! We spoke with Great Fairy Mija and she actually gave us a couples blessing!”</p>
<p>The zora king was taken aback, “She did? That's wonderful!”</p>
<p>Link spoke next, “We didn't come to actually ask for anything, she offered. She also said the two of us have a very strong bond already and then something a bit cryptic about our futures, but implied we'd have a future together.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “Her words were both encouraging and a bit concerning. She seemed excited for us though. Then offered the blessing.”</p>
<p>The king hummed in thought, “Well, I hope that means that you will have a happy and healthy relationship. Maybe one day you'll be my son-in-law, Link?” He laughed as the hylian let out a startled gasp, blush darkening to the color of Sidon's skin. </p>
<p>Sidon laughed, “Father! No scaring off my new lover with talk of marriage! We have only been together a week.” He hugged the hylian to his side to comfort his embarrassed love.</p>
<p>Dorephan let out a hearty laugh at his son's light scolding, “Well tomorrow I expect a report on what you were supposed to accomplish. Tonight, the two of you can relax.”</p>
<p>Sidon grinned, “Well father we actually have a date tonight.” He looked down at Link who looked up at him with a small smile.</p>
<p>The king let out a low chuckle as he observed the two, “Well, I will let you go then.” </p>
<p>The couple smiled at the king and said their goodbyes, Sidon once again took Link up to his chambers, once they were inside the prince gave the hylian a kiss. “How about you get ready for our date tonight? I'll go make the reservations. Then later, I'll bring you back here to claim my reward, you.” </p>
<p>Link blushed darkly, “Sidon, don't tease me yet. Otherwise I will drag you to the bed and demand you pound my ass.”</p>
<p>Sidon cleared his throat as he was caught off guard by that, he stood up strait and let out a shaky breath. “You are going to drive me crazy, in a good way.” He shook his head in amusement and then headed out of the falls and into the Domain, leaving his hylian to his own vices. He was still reeling a bit from how demanding his little lover had been, then again they had both been riling each other up since they woke up. He smiled as he came up out of the water and spotted Bazz, who was out of uniform, clearly off-duty. He grinned at the black zora and waved, the man returned the prince's greeting. </p>
<p>“My prince! Good to see you back! Did you have a good trip?” Bazz smiled as Sidon approached him.</p>
<p>“My trip was wonderful, so many friendly people! Really it was a time I will cherish forever.” The zora prince was grinning, and knew he was telling the truth. He would remember that week, oh that wonderful week with Link. </p>
<p>“Really? Then we should celebrate! I'm off-duty for the night if you'd like to grab some drinks with the guards?” Bazz smiled and gestured in the direction of the usual place the guards hung out.</p>
<p>Sidon's smile faltered slightly, “Sorry Bazz, but I actually have plans this evening.”</p>
<p>The guard's brow furrowed under his crest as he looked a bit confused, “You just got back and you already have plans? What plans?” </p>
<p>Sidon chuckled, “Well my friend, I have a date tonight.” He grinned as the captain looked at him surprised. </p>
<p>“With who?” Bazz looked shocked, “Again you only just got back from your trip! How did you manage to snag a date so quickly?”</p>
<p>Sidon's smile turned a little proud, “Well this may come as a surprise, but I have actually started a new romantic relationship with someone over this last week.” </p>
<p>The captain looked completely confused, “Did you use the trip as an excuse to hook up with someone?” </p>
<p>The prince blushed, “Bazz! Well no! I actually did go for the intended purposes I was sent, however I do admit I had some other motivations. To which I am happy to say were successful.”</p>
<p>Bazz still looked confused, and a bit amused, “Who then? Did you have a secret pen-pal you were meeting. I mean the only person with you was-” The captain halted his words, and jaw dropped. He looked up at the prince with wide, stunned eyes. </p>
<p>Sidon in turn smirked as it looked like Bazz figured it out and let out a deep chuckle. “Before you ask my friend, yes. My date is none other than Link.” The guard blinked at him, and Sidon continued. “Long story short, I realized I was starting to have feelings for him. I confessed and Link confessed in turn he was in love with me. So now we are together. My father already knows.”</p>
<p>Bazz looked at him in stunned silence for a moment before a shocked, but happy grin spread across his face. “You and Link huh?” </p>
<p>The prince ran a hand over his headfin a softer smile on his face, “Indeed. I was surprised at how open Link was, actually he kissed me first when I confessed my feelings.”</p>
<p>Bazz let out a laugh, “He was never one to half-ass things, feelings included. He would keep his head down and do his duty, but he'd never take things lying down.”</p>
<p>Sidon choked slightly his face tinting as his mind went strait to visions of his lover against the bed under him, looking up at him with desire, knowing full well what they intended later. He cleared his throat and tried to will those tantalizing images away. He looked over at Bazz who now had a look of shock and wonder. “What?” The prince asked, and winced as he opened himself up for the captain's next obvious question. </p>
<p>“My prince! Did you two already?” He left the rest of the question unsaid but tilted his head to indicate what he meant.</p>
<p>Sidon's blush darkened and he closed his eyes speaking in low tones, “If you must know, yes we have, and I fully intend to again. Now, I must ask that you do not spread that particular news. He is already uncomfortable with both of us being public figures in a relationship. I do not want to scare him off now that he is willing to be mine.”</p>
<p>Bazz continued to look surprised, but was still grinning, “Don't worry my prince! Congratulations though, I wish both of you luck with your new relationship.” He turned to leave, but hesitated and looked back to the taller zora. “Is it alright to let the other guards know that you two are together?”</p>
<p>Sidon thought for a moment, “I am not certain if my father wants to make an announcement or not, we are in a relationship, but not officially courting. We want to at least be together for a bit before considering courtship.”</p>
<p>Bazz shrugged, “Well your highness, who knows? Link never struck me as the type to adhere, much less enjoy, old fashioned things like traditional courting. I guarantee things will always be interesting.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled his voice a bit softer, “That is kind of one of the draws of being with him though. He is interesting, wild, and is full of surprises. There is so much more to him than people realize. He feels deeply, and wholeheartedly. He is sincere, fierce, unbelievably gentle and surprisingly adorable. I only got a glimpse of his heart and it pulled me in.”</p>
<p>Bazz's looked at the prince in awe, “Prince Sidon! You've got it bad!”</p>
<p>Sidon looked at the guard in surprise before letting out a hearty laugh, “I suppose you are right!”</p>
<p>Bazz joined in on the laughter, then bid the prince farewell, Sidon waved as the captain left and turned to make reservations for a romantic spot, where they could enjoy their meal. He planned on having a nice dinner, then walk around, maybe swim around the Domain for a bit before bringing Link back to his rooms to make his hylian lover pay for all that teasing earlier. He really intended for Link to scream his name tonight. Soon he was at the restaurant, reservation made, and was heading back to pick up Link. </p>
<p>He shook off a bit of excess water once he was inside and called out for the hylian, “Link? I'm back, the table will be ready within the hour.” He glanced around but didn't see the hero. “Link?”</p>
<p>“Be out in a minute Sidon, I'm almost ready. No peaking!” Link called from the restroom, Sidon chuckled and decided to adjust his Regalia slightly, and briefly wondered if he should freshen up, or maybe switch things around. He shook his head, there really wasn't much he could do that would be fancier than what he was wearing, and he didn't smell. </p>
<p>Link on the other hand was trying to finish his hair as he nervously looked over his attire. He liked the look, but it was very different than what he usually wore. He took a small breath to steady his nerves as his hair was finally done, giving himself a once over and fixing any small things that were out of place. He liked how he looked, though he didn't mind clothing that made him look more feminine, he also enjoyed looks that made him look masculine and strong. He smiled at his reflection noticing he was blushing and left the washroom and headed into the sitting room. “Well? What do you think?”</p>
<p>Sidon looked over at Link when he heard him and was stunned by the hylian, his mouth parted slightly in awe. The hylian wore a tight fitting, sleeveless top that showed off his toned body. The shirt was black, with a bright blue sash tied around his midsection, it wrapped around his middle a few times, crisscrossing like waves of water. The pants were a little loose, closer to gerudo wear, they were black as well, with the same blue as wraps around the calves ending at his feet. His forearms were covered in black, finger-less gloves that ended in blue ties at his elbows. Around each wrist was a simple silver band. He wore a silver necklace that carries a teardrop pendant of luminous stone. His golden hair was done up in an elegant low bun, clasped with a matching silver clasp. </p>
<p>The zora prince slowly looked the hylian up and down taking in everything he saw, “You have never worn anything like this.” Sidon's voice was soft, in awe, and a little breathless. “I really like it.”</p>
<p>Link smiled, his ears twitching a bit embarrassed, “Well, this was one I had made custom. I may have splurged a bit to get a bunch of clothing that I wanted rather than just what I could find, or what was useful.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled and offered his hand to Link, “Shall we then? We certainly are going to turn a few heads.” He paused, smile widening, “Well you are certainly going to turn a few heads. You look gorgeous, and I am so looking forward to unwrapping you like a present.” </p>
<p>Link sucked in a breath and grinned up at Sidon with hungry eyes. “Date first, then you can have me.”</p>
<p>Sidon pulled Link onto his back and soon they were out of the falls and into the Domain. As they leisurely walked to the restaurant, Link held onto the prince's arm and they talked and laughed. There were many zora around, many balked at the couple, a few even stared at Link, unsure of their eyes. Sidon smirked as he went along, spying a few jealous looks, he proudly strut his way through the Domain, leading his very handsome date to their destination. When they arrived at the restaurant the host did his best to appear professional, but he seemed to be shocked. Sidon glanced at Link who did seem a little nervous of all the stares, but also seemed to be enjoying it. They were led to their table, a balcony seat. </p>
<p>The meal was delicious, but the couple were more focused on each other, occasionally they looked out and saw many people watching, sneaking peaks, whispering to one another. They openly flirted with one another, which caused several people to gasp or cause their jaws to drop in surprise. However it wasn't until the end of the meal when the waiter had gone to grab their check that they did something truly shocking. Sidon moved closer to Link, grabbing his hand and kissing the hylian's knuckles briefly, before moving that hand to the hero's chin, gently lifting Link's face towards his own and moved in to give the blonde a deep kiss. The couple heard many gasps within the restaurant and a few down in the Domain below from the platform, and even the water where people could see them. They didn't care, Link didn't care, right now he was kissing the man he loved. </p>
<p>Sidon spoke lowly, “I was going to suggest a walk or swim around the Domain, but I do not think I can wait anymore. I want to take you home now.”</p>
<p>Link looked up at him with hungry eyes, “I think that's a good idea. You promised me a few things, and I expect you to keep them.”</p>
<p>Sidon smirked, “Gladly.”</p>
<p>The waiter soon returned and Sidon paid for their meal and tipped handsomely. Link was once again attached to the prince's arm as he led the hylian back out of the restaurant and back towards his chambers. There were still zora about who watched the couple in surprise. Once they were in the water they were off, heading up the falls and were back in Sidon's rooms. </p>
<p>Almost as soon as they were inside the sitting room Sidon growled possessively and grabbed Link's hand, pulling him in for a heated kiss, trailing his free hand down the hylian's back until he reached his rear, gripping it. Link moaned into the kiss, his body instantly heating up. They parted for air momentarily, but Sidon immediately picked up the hero, who wrapped his legs around the prince's waist. Sidon felt the hylian's erection press against him. “Excited are we?” Sidon said lowly. “Don't forget I am the one in charge tonight.”</p>
<p>Link let out a moan, “Oh I know, but I really want you. I wanted you since I woke up today.” </p>
<p>Sidon grinned, “You want me? What do you really want?” He gripped the hylian's ass, feeling his genital slit open and heat pooling at his groin. </p>
<p>Link moaned, “I want you inside me, you promised you'd make me scream. I want you so badly right now.” </p>
<p>That was all Sidon needed to hear as he carried the hylian to his room and placed him onto the bed. He began to undo all the ties and bindings on Link's clothing. The wraps on his legs, the cuffs on his writs, he undid the hair clasp, tossing each onto the floor as he patiently unwrapped his hylian. Every so often he gave Link a kiss on his lips, his throat, his collar, still covered by cloth, but still sensitive. The zora undid the sash, carefully placing it to the side with a smirk, he had plans for that. The necklace was off and Sidon began pushing up the form fitting shirt up Link's torso, kissing and licking the skin that was revealed until he pulled the shirt completely off. Next he grabbed the sash and Link's hands, the hylian's eyes widened, but not in a bad way, he looked excited. He let Sidon tie his hands and place them gently above his head as the zora smirked before working on removing Link's pants. The prince easily lifted the hylian's hips and slowly slid the cloth off of the smaller man. Sidon growled hungrily as Link's erection was freed. </p>
<p>“You went without undergarments?” Sidon asked surprised, looking at Link whose face was flushed and was panting lightly in need. </p>
<p>Link whimpered, “I wanted to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Sidon grinned, “Well I certainly am surprised. However you will have to wait a moment.” He began to remove his regalia, letting the pieces drop onto Link's discarded clothing. He glanced down and saw he was fully erect as well, and Link was watching him, panting even harder. “Oh, I have not even touched you that much and yet you seem desperate to have me in you? Not yet dearest.” </p>
<p>Once all his regalia was removed he moved back up to kiss his love once more, slowly he began to trail kisses, licks and gentle nips down the hylian's body, the lower he got, the more noise the hero made. Soon Sidon felt himself at Link's groin and moved to kiss the juncture of the hylian's hip, causing the man to buck and moan loudly. “Sidon!”</p>
<p>The prince hummed as he sat up taking in the delicious view of Link, tied, aroused, needing, with eyes full of lust and desire. Making certain Link watched he lowered a hand to his own cocks, slowly stroking each one, deliberately covering his fingers with his natural fluids. Link's panting increased as his eyes dilated while watching Sidon stoke himself. “Is this what you want?” Sidon asked holding up his wet fingers.</p>
<p>Link nodded whimpering as his hips wiggled and his legs bent up to give the zora access to his rear. Sidon's eyes widened, “Oh you really do want me! Well I am happy to oblige.” He moved his hand down and rubbed Link's anus, the hero let out a loud moan as soon as he came in contact. The hormones acting quickly to excite and increase the hero's arousal. He pushed a finger in, making the hylian moan louder as the prince began to finger him. Soon he added a second, then a third as the hero was losing himself to his carnal desires. </p>
<p>“Sidon! Please! Please, please, please!” The hylian begged.</p>
<p>“Please what?” Sidon smirked, “You need to tell me what you want darling, or is it something you need?”</p>
<p>The prince purposefully brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the hero, causing Link to yell out “NEED! I need you! I need you in me right now!”</p>
<p>That was what the zora wanted to hear and pulled his fingers out of the hylian only to replace them with one of his cocks slowly pressing into the hero. Link was moaning louder as Sidon pressed further into him, “Sidon.” Link looked up at the zora prince, his chest heaving, “I love you.”</p>
<p>The prince's eyes widened as he paused momentarily, he smiled, “I love you as well.” He replied before fully sheathing himself within the hero causing both men to moan. He began to move, very slowly pulling back until just his head remained inside the hylian, before snapping his hips forward. Each time Link yelled out a cry of pleasure as Sidon's pace began to increase. Link's mind was going blank, only focusing on the sheer pleasure going through him, he felt amazing and his own dick was never touched save for the brushing of Sidon's second cock against his. The prince's pace got faster as the two were moaning and crying out in pleasure feeling their peaks nearing. Sidon wanted to hear Link scream, and he meant it. He began to angle himself so his ridges would purposefully strike against that sensitive spot within the hylian. That did the trick as Link's eyes snapped open and his mouth went wide as he cried out the prince's name over and over again as the spot was hit. Soon it was too much and Link hit his orgasm hard enough he saw stars and was gasping for breath as Sidon climaxed inside of him and all over them.</p>
<p>Sidon felt his limbs go weak as his orgasm ended, feeling the afterglow of really good sex. Carefully he undid the hero's hands and tossed the sash onto the floor before pulling the blanket over the two of them. The two lovers kissed over and over again, muttering words of love as they slowly drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>Within the days and even weeks that followed, the Domain had all learned about their romance. As predicted by the zora prince, many younger zora were all in favor of their relationship while a few older zora grumbled about various things. The Prince Sidon Fanclub was the biggest surprise of all, since they seemed to be enthusiastic about the celebrity couple. Link took it in stride, relishing in the growing relationship he had with Sidon. He had received a letter from Zelda, but it was to inform him that she was continuing her stay in Gerudo Town, and was being lent a guard from Riju, possibly to head out to Rito Village on her own. This made the hero smile seeing the princess acting more independent. He spent his time, when not with his lover, doing various things, climbing, swimming, sparring, even reading on occasion. </p>
<p>Today though, he went to go work out, practice his swordsmanship, however halfway into his routine he felt a pinching sensation in his sides. He stopped, a little confused as he had stretched beforehand. Deciding to call his workout early he head towards the prince's office hoping he'd catch the zora on break. As he walked his sides, more specifically his ribs, began to ache. He wondered if he pulled something. </p>
<p>He arrived at Sidon's office and knocked on the door, he heard the prince call out “Enter!” before opening the door. The zora looked up, and was slightly surprised to see his hylian lover standing there. “Link! I still have a bit of paperwork to do. I thought you were going to practice your swordplay?”</p>
<p>The hylian went over to the zora to give him a kiss. “I was, but I think I might have pulled something, I felt pinching in my sides.” </p>
<p>Sidon looked a bit concerned, “Do you need to go to the healers?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head, “Only if it gets worse. I think I'll be alright though. So I'll take it easy and hang out with you. Promise not to be too much of a distraction.” He grinned at his lover.</p>
<p>Sidon chuckled and offered for the hylian to sit in his lap, which Link happily did. He was content to sit in his lover's lap, but as time passed he noticed the ache on his ribs was becoming a burning sensation, there was other feelings he was becoming aware of too. It made him nervous, but he didn't want to worry Sidon just yet. He bit his lip, later he thought, later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this one I was tempted to split in half, but that would mean there would be very little story in either half. So LONG CHAPTER it is! So what do you all think of the end of this chapter hm? Finally the plot begins! This isn't all going to be fluff and smut! </p>
<p>Hope you all liked this one, and I hope you're all staying safe during these trying times. I hope this story helps keep any boredom or stress at bay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gerudo Town Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda makes a friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is taking a bit of a different turn as we will be following Zelda for a moment before we head back to see what Link and Sidon are up to. I really hope you all like this change of pace! </p><p>Once again special thanks to Flower_Bottom who really helped me out! Go check out her story Desert Flowers Bring May Showers if you haven't yet! Gerudo, non-binary Link is a cat and hilariously snarky!</p><p>Also if you read (Otherwise go check it out) With The Tide by PixieDust291, I made the new cover for the story! It's up now and I'm super proud of how it turned out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princess of Hyrule sighed as she looked out into the desert from the window of her room, she was dressed in gerudo ware, and felt the warm sunlight on her skin. Meeting Riju had gone very smoothly and the two were quickly becoming friends, but today the young leader had business to attend to, so the hylian woman was left to her own devices. She had some other things to negotiate about, but it was still in the early process to help restore Hyrule. The princess was getting frustrated at how slow things were proceeding, knowing they will be slow for some time. Her thoughts wandered to Link, she hoped he was doing well while on his break. She wondered if he gathered enough courage to tell the prince how he felt. Zelda hasn't met the zora prince yet, well as an adult, but she knew from what Link said that he was a good man. She really hoped that her oldest friend would be happy, after everything he suffered through. </p><p>She was pulled from her thoughts with a knock at the door, “Princess?” a voice called out, “Are you alright? You didn't come out for breakfast.” </p><p>Zelda let out another soft sigh before opening the door. A gerudo woman she had been seeing a lot of was standing there, one of the guard. The princess gave her a royal smile, “Sonasi, I apologize for missing breakfast, I didn't really feel hungry earlier.” </p><p>The gerudo smiled at her while tilting her head. She was tall, like the rest of her people, with copper, sun-kissed skin with light freckling, sharp features with high cheekbones and wide, almost teal colored eyes that almost matched the color of her lips. Her hair was tied up in a long braid. Zelda noticed this time she wasn't wearing her usual armor. “Are you not on duty?” The princess asked. </p><p>Sonasi chuckled warmly, “Not this time princess, I wanted to know if you'd like to join me for lunch?”</p><p>Zelda blushed and her ears twitched, “Well I suppose I would not be opposed to the idea. May I ask why?”</p><p>Sonasi gave her a small shrug with a smile, “You are the hylian princess, and I find you interesting. I'd very much like to get to know you more.” </p><p>The hylian princess was a little surprised with how forward this gerudo was, but smiled nonetheless. “Should I take that as an offer of friendship?” </p><p>The gerudo shrugged again letting out a laugh, “You are one of the most interesting people to have visited in a long while. Save for maybe the hero of course.” </p><p>The princess' smile faltered slightly, but seemed to recover before the gerudo noticed. Zelda didn't want to admit it, but since Link had left her side she felt a little exposed without her knight there to be her buffer. She knew fully well that she was more than capable of handling herself with people, but it was a different time than the one she knew. The differences she noted, made her uneasy as no one had dealt with anyone of the hylian royal family in a hundred years, and she was the last of her blood. She reasoned that the only person who could relate to her unbelievable loneliness, but his pain seemed unfathomable, for she could at least remember her life before. Her heart hurt for the man, for her friend, he suffered so much for her and for Hyrule. She prayed that he would find happiness and a future, hopefully Sidon would be open to receiving Link's feelings. </p><p>She pulled herself out of her thoughts, she was going right back into worrying, and that wouldn't help anyone, least of all herself. She took a breath and said, “Well, I will happily join you for lunch.” </p><p>The gerudo gave her a wide smile, “Wonderful!” she held out her hand, “Well then princess?” </p><p>Zelda was caught off guard, but accepted her hand and was led out into the courtyard. Zelda smiled as she saw children playing, the girls giggling and energetic. Their mothers, sisters, aunts, and grandmothers all keeping an eye on them, Zelda had to admit that Gerudo Town always felt like one giant family instead of a town. Sonasi smiled as one of the girls came up and offered the princess one of the bracelets she had made. Which the hylian woman gladly accepted, smiling softly as the little girl excitedly tied the bracelet around the princess' wrist. She gave the child a hug before the little gerudo ran off to join her friends grinning happily. </p><p>When Zelda stood and turned to see her companion once more, she saw the gerudo was smiling softly at her. She felt her cheeks become warm and she nervously asked, “What is it?”</p><p>Sonasi made a small chuff, “That was very sweet. Do you like children princess?”</p><p>The hylian woman's blush spread to her ears, “Well, I do have a soft spot for them. Children do not judge others like some adults do. They are honest and pure, which I find to be endearing qualities.”</p><p>The gerudo hummed softly, “Well Princess, you need not worry, there's nothing wrong with liking children.” She gestured for the princess to follow as she started again towards their original destination for lunch. “Come now, surely your stomach is roaring like a lynel by now!” </p><p>The princess giggled as she followed after Sonasi, and soon the two were sitting, enjoying a meal and laughing. “So princess,” Sonasi began when there was a break in their giggles. “Have you been enjoying your stay here? I'm also curious as to what your next move is.”</p><p>Zelda thought for a moment, “Well, I am still getting adjusted to how Hyrule is now and want to continue making allies. Especially since my goal is to begin the restoration of Hyrule, well more like molding the old into something new. I know it can never be as it was, but my hope is that it can be a united land once more.”</p><p>Sonasi nodded thoughtfully, “That is an admirable goal, why then is your knight not with you? Surely the hero is of great use?”</p><p>The hylian looked away, ears twitching, “Well he requested some time off, to rest and relax. I granted it to him because he has been doing everything he could to help Hyrule for well over a year. Link has more than earned himself a break, that and a chance to pursue his hearts desires. I am not so cruel as to deny him that.”</p><p>The gerudo's brow raised in surprise, “His 'hearts desires'? Do you mean to tell me the Hero has fallen in love?”</p><p>Zelda blushed once more, “Please do not spread it around! I have no idea if he will confess to the person he has feelings for, but yes he has shown interest in a particular person.” Her eyes were wide with alarm as she glanced around hoping no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. </p><p>The taller woman put a hand over her heart, “You have my word that this information will stay with me. May I ask who the hero has become fond of? Not a gerudo, that is certain, otherwise he would have stayed here.”</p><p>The princess shook her head, blonde hair whipping her face, “I am sorry, but I will not speak of his personal life in such detail. It's rude and I do not want to betray his trust.” She looked up at the gerudo with a hard stare, she wasn't budging on this one.</p><p>Sonasi thought for a moment before shrugging, “Oh well, I suppose if he does win the heart of whoever he fancies that we will hear of it soon enough. Since he is famous now.” She seemed nonchalant, but there was a curious sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>That line of thinking caught Zelda off guard, though the more she thought about it, the more she realized it to be true. Link was a public figure, not only as the last true knight of Hyrule, but as her guard and the Hero. This made her worry for him, he always seemed to like his privacy, though she also knew that the duties that were on his shoulders had brought down his mood. She wondered if he would be alright with that much attention. “I suppose you are correct in that line of thinking, though I do hope people do not react negatively to his choice. People of all sorts have been, exceedingly inappropriate since his heroics came to light.”</p><p>Sonasi was watching her with a thoughtful look, “Well he is the Hero! Of course people want a piece of him. The two of you are garnering fame among the people as word travels. Hyrule has been saved and by none other than the last Champion, the Hero of Hyrule, and we have the return of the Hylian Princess!” She let out a laugh, “I said before I found you interesting, and part of that is your story. However please do not take that as a bad thing, I very much would like to be your friend if possible.” </p><p>Zelda blinked in surprise, her ears twitching one more, which made Sonasi smile, the princes was taken aback. She smiled after a moment, her green eyes bright as she looked at the woman across from her, “I would like that.” </p><p>The gerudo's smile got wider and her teal eyes seemed to sparkle, she cleared her throat, “Well, you didn't answer my question. What is your next move once you are done with your business here in Gerudo Town?” </p><p>The hylian princess looked at her hands, thinking over her options. “I know I have a lot of work to do, but I'm not certain if traveling on my own is the wisest of decisions. Link's only been on leave for about a week now. I would hate to tear him from that.” She sighed softly, “I am starting from nearly nothing and trying to rebuild a kingdom lost a hundred years ago. To build back the ties the various peoples of Hyrule had.”</p><p>Sonasi's head tilted, “So for that you first need allies, yes, you mentioned that. No doubt you have my Lady's support, but there still needs to be a lot of discussion and planning before any of us can assist you. So what next?”</p><p>Zelda sat back surprised that Sonasi was actually taking her seriously, “Well, I suppose I could speak with the Rito. Getting the leaders and traders talking is the first big step to helping Hyrule recover. We will also need a meeting place, Link mentioned he knew a man who ran a construction business. So it would be a matter of choosing a location that the representatives can meet.”</p><p>Sonasi grinned again, and Zelda noticed there were small crinkles, laugh lines, at the edges o the woman's teal eyes. “That sounds like the start of a great plan! Now are you really going to wait around for your knight to be finished with his break before moving on with it?”</p><p>“I cannot travel alone! I am not very skilled with defending myself.” She blushed, looking away from her new friend. “It was considered improper for a princess to learn the sword. That was what knights were for, as my father would say.” </p><p>The gerudo woman scoffed, “Ridiculous! Well, if you would like I could teach you how to defend yourself. You shouldn't have to be vulnerable now because of that.”</p><p>Zelda nodded her head, “That would be most helpful, but still it is too dangerous for me to travel alone at this time.”</p><p>Sonasi shrugged, “You can ask Lady Riju if you can borrow one of us guards, I'll even volunteer if that will make you more comfortable.”</p><p>“I could never ask that of you! That would mean taking you from your duties and-” Zelda began, but Sonasi cut her off with a wave of her hand.</p><p>“Princess, you misunderstand, my Lady knows you came her to reestablish ties and need help. Besides, I would be more than happy to travel. In truth, I am a bit tired of my life here. I love my people, my home, and take my duties very seriously. However it is, a bit stale at times.” The gerudo explained, looking a bit pensive. “I would be honored to travel with you, should you decide to go.”</p><p>Zelda thought for a moment, “I will have to think on your offer, that and speak with Lady Riju.” She took a breath, “I am a little frustrated with how slow things are though. There's so much to do, but nothing I can do to make them go faster.”</p><p>Sonasi hummed in thought, “Well in the meantime you can do things to occupy the time in between major events. Make friends, like you're doing now, or you can take my offer and I can teach you how to defend yourself. You are in Gerudo Town, no one here would judge you for your efforts.”</p><p>The princess mulled over the idea for a few moments before smiling, “I think I may take up your offer. It is a new era, and I should not rely on Link for everything. Especially since he deserves to have his own life, and he may very well get that.”</p><p>The gerudo grinned and stood offering her hand to help the princess up, “Well would you like to have your first lesson?”</p><p>Zelda took her hand standing with a nervous smile, “I would be honored for your lesson.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been a couple more weeks and Sonasi was convinced Zelda was making progress with her fighting skills, but would still need protection as the princess decided she did want to travel to the Rito Village. So she went and spoke to Lady Riju about it, and was rather surprised when she teen smiled and waved her hand as if she already knew. “Take Sonasi. I know she wants to go and finally I can have a break from her and Bularia bickering.” The young gerudo chief had said, while her guard and caretaker grumbled irritably. The hylian princess had come to admire the young leader of the gerudo, and she intended to return to gerudo town after her stay in the Rito Village. </p><p>Soon she and Sonasi had their things packed and were leaving the desert with a crowd of people seeing them off. Zelda looked at her new guard and smiled, she trusted the gerudo and hoped their journey would be smooth. They made it to the canyon stables and retrieved Zelda's horse, she asked Sonasi if she'd be traveling by horse as well and was surprised when the gerudo admitted she didn't have one. Well the princess took it upon herself to ask the sables if they knew of any spare horses for sale and surprisingly they did have a horse in spare. She was a pretty chestnut mare with a white face, the stable hand explained she was a horse that Link had tamed and paid for registry, but as he had exceeded the boarding limit for horses when he brought in a monstrously huge black horse with a fiery mane the rule was he had to give one up for sale. The princess shook her head in amusement at the coincidence, but paid for the mare asking for her name, Dancer. </p><p>“At least he gave her a nice name.” The princess giggled as she led the mare to Sonasi. “She's apparently a good horse, but a little temperamental. May take a bit to get her to behave.”</p><p>The gerudo reached out gently to let the mare smell her hand before gently patting her nose, “She is beautiful! You would give me such a gift?” Sonasi's voice was soft as she looked over at the hylian woman, eyes soft.</p><p>Zelda blushed slightly and smiled at the woman, “Well, consider it a thank you for not only teaching me how to fight, but for being my guard.”</p><p>Sonasi grinned and continued to pet the horse, speaking lowly before attempting to heave herself into the saddle. The mare shifted uneasily as she got used to her new rider, and Sonasi patted her neck speaking lowly in her native tongue to soothe her new steed. Tentatively the gerudo urged the horse forward, walking and performing a few circles to get the feel of the mare. Zelda watched as she mounted her horse, settling in the saddle and gave the stallion a good pat. She walked him over beside Sonasi's new mare and the stallion gave Dancer a friendly nuzzle. Causing both women to smile as they realized the stallion was already familiar with her. </p><p>“How do you like Dancer?” Zelda asked as the two of them came to a halt.</p><p>The gerudo grinned, “She's wonderful! Though it will take time to really get to know her. Your knight did an amazing job training her! She's responding very well.”</p><p>Zelda smiled, “Link has always been one for being great with horses. He taught me how to handle my own horse, well my original horse. I like to think this little one is a descendant from that one.” She reached and stroked her horse's mane. “He really is a good horse, though he was a bit skittish with me at first.”</p><p>Sonasi hummed lightly as she watched the hylian princess, “Well when we meet him again I will have to thank him for being a fantastic trainer.” She urged her horse to walk and nodded her head for the blonde woman to follow, “We should get going. Walking will take an hour to get out of these canyons.”</p><p>Zelda followed bringing her stallion beside Sonasi and Dancer, “Are you excited to be away from Gerudo Town? I know most of your people eventually make a journey, but that is usually personal.”</p><p>Zelda was surprised when Sonasi's expression soured, “Princess, may I tell you something? Something that I was never comfortable with speaking about among my own?”</p><p>The hylian woman was unsure for a moment, taken aback by the bitterness in the gerudo's tone. “Yes?”</p><p>Sonasi sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts. “This may sound strange coming from a gerudo, but I hate the idea that my people have to go out to find a husband or someone willing to give them a daughter. I despise it really, that we are all taught from a young age that this is something we have to do at least once when we're an adult to further our existence.”</p><p>Zelda was silent as the gerudo ranted, as a princess she was always taught to respect other's cultures, even if she didn't agree with them. She thought about voicing this when the gerudo continued. “I understand why my people do it, but I still think it's wrong to be expected to perform.” She spat the last word with such venom. “Some lucky ones find love, but many women come back alone, pregnant or with a small child. No love in their life, but changed forever as they now had another person to care for.”</p><p>The pair were silent for awhile as the gerudo's words sunk in to the princess, until the hylian broke the silence, “I can understand your sentiment. There were things in my life that I heavily disagreed with, even though they were socially acceptable. There is some logic and reasoning behind them, but that does not detract from the feeling that the notion is inherently wrong in some sense.” </p><p>Teal eyes met green as the gerudo looked at her with a complicated look, surprise in her eyes, but also awe and confusion. “I am surprised you can understand my point of view on the situation.”</p><p>Zelda's reply was a little more taught than she intended, “Well I may be hylian instead of gerudo, but I am still a woman and even more a princess. Father made it no secret that he hoped Link and I would eventually marry after saving Hyrule. He was practically grooming us for the scenario, whether or not we actually carried romantic feelings for each other.” She huffed, “I may care for my knight dearly as he is my greatest ally and friend, and I tried to convince myself for a time that I could force myself to love him, but I know deep down that I could not. He is a good man and deserves happiness, but I also deserve a choice.”</p><p>Sonasi stared at the princess for some time before smiling with a nod, “Well met princess! You do deserve a choice in your life! I wish the same for myself and for my people, choice! Why should we be expected to perform the rolls of wives or mothers if we cannot have some agency in it? My people feel the pressure to continue our blood by having daughters, instead of truly wanting that for themselves. As a woman you understand this, even more that you were expected it as a princess, correct?” </p><p>The princess' eyes widened and she squared her shoulders, “Yes. I was taught and told that I would eventually have to marry a man of high breeding or importance in order to continue the royal line.” She scoffed. “What royal line? I am the last of my family and there is no one to tell me why I need to look for a man of high breeding? There is no one left! No dukes, no earls, no lords, only the scattered remains of my kingdom that fell before many of the people who are alive now were even born! I should be able to find my own path weather or not my future has a family in it!” </p><p>The gerudo cheered, “YES! That is my sentiment exactly! I want a choice in my life! Not an expectation that one day I will just have to settle for a man who takes interest in me! I deserve a choice and so do you!” </p><p>Zelda nodded her head as they came out of the canyon, “We do! We deserve to make our own path!” She raised her fist into the air as did Sonasi, “Because we deserve happiness!”</p><p>“Couldn't agree more princess!” Sonasi laughed and gave Zelda a friendly pat on her shoulder. “I would drink to that! Maybe when we are at the next stables.”</p><p>The hylian princess laughed as they made their way out of the canyon, joking and talking, getting along fantastically as their horses diligently followed the path. The traveling duo were just making their way out of the canyon's twisted path when an arrow whizzed past and planted itself in the ground below, causing the horses to rear up, startled by the projectile. Sonasi and Zelda shouted as they tried to soothe their mounts before looking for who, or rather what, shot at them. </p><p>“Up there!” Sonasi shouted pointing up at a cliff where several bokoblins chittered and squealed at them. One notched an arrow aiming it right at the hylian. “Princess! Move!” </p><p>Zelda yelped and sped away on her horse, urging the stallion ahead quickly moving through a barrage of arrows. The gerudo let out a yell as she unsheathed her saber before charging ahead focused on the enemies above. She readied herself and leaped off her horse's back and began to scale the cliff as quick as she could. Soon she was on the cliff with the bokoblins, slashing at them with her saber. The first was easy to dispatch, knocking it off the cliff, the beast screamed as it fell. Sonasi smirked as she heard the sickening thud of it's body. The second bokoblin let out a cry as it tried to slash at her, she met it's blade with her own, easily knocking the weapon out of it's hand before stabbing it strait through. She kicked the body off her saber and moved on to the next enemy, the archer stood a ways away and attempted to shoot her. She dodged, running at it with a yell before letting out a flurry of slashes, and it dropped. </p><p>The gerudo looked around for more enemies, but the bokoblins on this ledge were done. Her head whipped around at the sound of Zelda's scream. She spotted the princess, off her steed and fighting with a black bokoblin. Sonasi sucked in a breath, as she looked for a way down, spying a lone tie of rope. She ran for it, gripping it tightly before quickly repelling down. As she landed a moblin sprung out from a crevice in the cliff side with a roar, slamming down it's claymore. She yelped and rolled out of the way as the weapon tore her sleeve. She recovered her footing and switched for her spear as the moblin raised the weapon again. Sonasi leaped sideways as it jabbed at her, she then stabbed it in the side. It yowled in pain, flinching away from her. She pressed her attack, stabbing at it's legs. It swung it's weapon, and she dodged once more before jabbing her spear under it's jaw, killing it. </p><p>Sonasi cried out in pain as she felt a searing pain in her thigh, turning she saw another bokoblin wielding a sword. She yelled at it, blocking its second attack before running it through with the head of her spear. She yanked her weapon from the corpse before looking up to see Zelda struggling with the black bokoblin. She moved to run at the beast, but the pain in her leg prevented her from sprinting. Instead she opted for another option. She readied herself and whisteled at her target. She thanked the goddess that the beast was as brainless as it was ugly as the thing looked up confused. Sonasi threw her spear and hit her mark as it sunk into the bokoblin's chest, the monster didn't even get to let out a final scream as it lay dead a second later. </p><p>The gerudo looked around for more enemies, but it seemed the black bokoblin was the last of them. She relaxed slightly and surveyed her surroundings, other then the enemies she felled, she spotted two red bokoblins close to the princess. Sonasi felt a small wave of pride that the princess was able to kill two of them. The gerudo continued to look around, spotting the horses a fair distance away, safe. She sighed in relief before limping over to the hylian, her leg burning as she went. </p><p>Zelda stood up, her breathing heavy as she looked at the bodies of her enemies and then up at her gerudo companion. She gasped at the sight of the other woman. Sonasi's shoulder and upper arm was bleeding, and her thigh had a deep gash in it. She rushed over to her, “You're hurt!”</p><p>“I'll be fine, princess.” Sonasi winced, “I may need to be patched up though.”</p><p>“Sit!” She pulled the gerudo over to a small rock formation where the guard could sit as the princess retrieved the horses. Zelda grabbed some supplies from her saddle bags, water, cleaning solution, salve, and bandages before moving to sit beside Sonasi. She went for the thigh first, cleaning it with the water and solution, which made the gerudo hiss in pain. “It'll be over soon, then I will attend your shoulder.” She said in a cool tone before applying the salve.</p><p>“Have you treated wounds before princess?” Sonasi asked, trying to keep her mind off the throbbing, stinging pain of her wounds. </p><p>Zelda made an affirmative noise, “I was taught first aid before Link and I traveled together. I had to help him a few times.” She spoke softly as she tightly wound the bandage around the gerudo's leg, “This one is pretty bad. We should ride out to the next stables and hope they have more supplies to help with this. My first aid can only do so much to help.”</p><p>Sonasi nodded, wincing as the princess tied off the bandage, and turned so Zelda could access her shoulder injury, she looked down at her sleeve and frowned as the tear ruined the top she was wearing under her armor. She sighed and removed her armor before tearing off the ruined shirt, revealing the wrappings she had around her bust. She held the shirt in front of her frowning as she examined the fabric. “I think it's done for. What a waste of good clothes!” She pouted looking at the princess. Much to her surprise the hylian was blushing darkly and averting her gaze. The gerudo tilted her head in confusion, as she was still appropriately covered. She thought for a moment on Zelda's reaction and shrugged, “Princess, I understand that hylian's have a sense of modesty, and I apologize if you are uncomfortable. However the shirt was bloody and would only stick to me.”</p><p>Zelda looked uncomfortable as she cleared her throat, her ears twitching, “That's alright. I am simply not used to seeing this much skin is all. Here let me treat your wound so you can change in to cleaner clothing.” She reached for Sonasi's arm. </p><p>The gerudo sighed softly as she observed the hylian, the small woman seemed to be forcing herself to focus on her task, seemingly embarrassed by Sonasi's lack of covering. She looked down at her ruined shirt, “Not even a day out of my homeland and I'm already down an outfit. I liked this one too!”</p><p>That caused the hylian woman to giggle, “We can order for more clothing to be sent to rito village while we're staying there.” She was applying the salve and smiled. “I must say, your lessons really helped with those bokoblins. You are a pretty good teacher.”</p><p>Sonasi smiled widely, her teal eyes practically sparkling, “Well princess, you are a good student!” She chuckled, “I'm surprised you managed to dispatch two of them before struggling with the last one.”</p><p>Zelda hummed softly, “That was an impressive throw, you hit it right in the chest.” She began to wrap the wound, “Though feeling how strong your arms are I really shouldn't be surprised you could pull off such a feat.” </p><p>Sonasi laughed and flexed her uninjured arm, “Well my people are fairly strong and I am no exception!”</p><p>The princess let out a giggle as she tied off the bandage, “There! That should hold until we reach the next stables. I believe they are near the old Colosseum by the Great Plateau, that's not too far from here.” She stood brushing off her clothes before packing the remaining supplies back into the saddle bag before checking over the horses. “Looks like they are unharmed, only a little spooked.” </p><p>Sonasi stood, wincing at the dull ache in her thigh, “Good, that is one less thing to worry about.” She lightly limped over to her own pack and pulled out some fresh clothing, sparing the princess' sense of modesty and changed with Dancer between them, blocking her form. She then put her armor back on, retrieved and wiped off her spear, before slowly pulling herself into the saddle, looking over she saw that the princess had done the same. </p><p>Once more the pair were off again, though at a slightly slower pace due to Sonasi's injuries. Zelda pulled up her horse beside Sonasi and gently reached over to pat her on the elbow, looking up at the gerudo with gentle, green eyes. “I'm glad to have met you Sonasi. Even more so now that we are traveling together.”</p><p>Sonasi smiled, “Same here princess, I very much enjoy your company. You are like a breath of fresh cool air.”</p><p>Zelda blushed and tucked a loose tuck of hair behind her ear, “Though maybe next time try not to get hurt as much? Otherwise we will quickly run out of healing supplies.”</p><p>The gerudo snorted in amusement, “Of course princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys like Sonasi? She was tricky to figure out, but a treat to write once I got going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rito Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and Sonasi arrive at the Rito village, and meet a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry this took so long to complete, but a lot has been happening IRL, which is understandable given the current state of affairs going on in the world. I've actually been, not doing the best mentally and have been struggling with depression and anxiety attacks. My significant other is pushing for me to get some professional help to deal with these things, and i am trying to get back into creating again. Whether that's writing, drawing, or streaming. </p>
<p>Anyway, special thanks to Flower_Bottom for being a really good friend these past few months, and helping me during these difficult times. </p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated as they brighten my day. </p>
<p>Is anyone interested in following me elsewhere? Like Twitter, Twitch, Deviantart, ect? I also have a Teepublic for artwork and and trying to get back into streaming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda and Sonasi were currently standing at the entrance to the great bridge, it spanned across the enormous canyon and it terrified the hylian princess. It had holes and cracks, broken boards and several small repairs. She dared not look down, knowing fully well that it was a sheer several hundred foot drop to the stony floor below. She had been staring strait ahead telling herself that the bridge had to be stable enough to travel on, she saw other people walking on it, even a mule with a full pack. However she sat on her horse and just couldn't bring herself to move forward. Her heart was hammering at the very thought of crossing the bridge, it terrified her. “Do we really have to cross that?” She asked in a small voice. </p>
<p>Sonasi hummed bringing her horse beside the princess, “Well, even though it's a little rough looking, it seems stable and people are using it.” She tried to reassure the hylian woman. She reached out and took Zelda's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, her voice softening. “Princess, I'll be right beside you the whole time.” </p>
<p>“I really do not like this. Sonasi, that bridge looks like it will collapse at any second! A light breeze would be enough to knock it down!” Zelda pleaded, clearly terrified of the structure. </p>
<p>Sonasi gave her a reassuring smile, “How about I go first? Then when I am safe on the other side, you can cross?”</p>
<p>The princess shook her head, “No! I would rather we go together, or not at all. I will not be left behind!”</p>
<p>The gerudo nodded, “Then let's go!” </p>
<p>Zelda's heart was still beating heavily in her chest as she moved along, following Sonasi's lead. The gerudo looked so confident as she goaded her horse forward. She admired that quality in her guard, that confidence and strength. She tried to focus on the gerudo as her horse's hooves clacked loudly on the wooden boards below. She tried to ignore the vast canyon below her, and the creaking of the bridge as the wind passed. She dared not look anywhere but the gerudo, Sonasi was her tether and she would not let go until they made it to the other side. When she heard the sound of hooves meeting the stone of the other cliff she let out a massive breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She felt herself shaking slightly as they made their way into a nearby grassy patch. The princess looked over at Sonasi who was looking back at her a proud smile on her face. Zelda was unaware of her own face turning a shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Well done, Princess! Facing your fears is a great feat! You'll make a fine warrior yet!” Sonsasi praised flexing her arm once more as Zelda admired the gerudo before her. </p>
<p>She looked away shyly, “I would have never been able to accomplish such a thing if you were not there by my side. Thank you for your encouragement.”</p>
<p>The gerudo laughed, “Princess, all I did was go with you. There wasn't much encouragement.” </p>
<p>The hylian woman felt her face heat up, “Well, I mean, I could not have done it without you there beside me!” She put her chin up and straitened her back, “We should be going. I very much would like to be away from this bridge before nightfall!” </p>
<p>Sonasi shook her head in amusement not commenting on the hylian's embarrassment over misspeaking.  They continued on their way, Zelda noting the remains of two flying guardians that Link must have destroyed at some point. She looked over the mechanical carnage with a mix of awe and regret, their pieces long since void of power and corruption. “So many were lost.” she said softly, Sonasi looked over at her with a distant expression. “These machines were meant to help us, but they only sealed the fates of so many poor souls. Including the few I held close as friends.”</p>
<p>“The machines are long dead now princess. Your valiant knight made certain of that for many of the ones who were still roaming about.” Sonasi pointed out, “He has helped make these roads easier to travel and safer than before. Hyrule owes him a great debt.” </p>
<p>“You are right about that.” Zelda smiled softly as they made their way through the small canyon and into the hills. They spotted a couple of wolves as they rounded the bend, but the animals ignored them as they crested a hill. They made it to a small grassy area that basked in the shade of the tower. Zelda noted the tower was void of monsters, but had the telltale signs that it was once covered in them. As the area was covered in forgotten campsites, garbage piles, and old weaponry. There was also some spots that looked like they had been stained with malice. Now though, the path was clear. </p>
<p>Neither commented as they followed the winding path up to a series of small bridges, these were in better repair which made the princess feel a little better about crossing them. Zelda took note of the cooling temperature and looked over at Sonasi, the Gerudo looked a little chilled. The princess took a moment to study the other woman and felt her mind begin to wander, she couldn't help thinking Sonasi was beautiful as even in the chilly air, her skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Before her mind could wander further, she shook herself out of it. They passed through a small cut in a hill and through a trail, nearby was Hebra, the coldest region of Hyrule as chilly air blew down from the mountains. They rounded one final bend in the trail before finally spying the Rito Village. </p>
<p>Sonasi slowed her horse as they went along, looking in awe at the spiral of homes jutting out of the cliff sides and spiraling up the center spire. “That is impressive, though I am a little uncomfortable thinking of staying in those structures.”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled, “You stood on the old excavation areas in the canyon.”</p>
<p>“That was when we were in battle!” Sonasi huffed, “This is different.”</p>
<p>The princess giggled, “Well I can say that rito structures are very solidly built. We will be fine.” </p>
<p>Sonasi looked up at the spire once more before sighing, “I trust you, princess.”</p>
<p>The pair went down to the nearby stables to board their horses, gathering up their bags and supplies they would need for their stay in the village, before making their way up the path into the village. As they made their way up the winding path a rito guard greeted them with a friendly smile. The princess and gerudo waved at the guard as they continued onward. On one of the larger platforms was a white rito who was playing with a young chick. He spotted them and looked a little startled. Holding the child in his arms he made his way over, “Well we really are getting more guests recently. Forgive me for being rude, but you miss, look surprisingly familiar.”</p>
<p>The princess let out a small chuckle, “That is probably because I am Princess Zelda. I believe Link and I sent word some time back that I would be making a visit?”</p>
<p>The rito looked startled, “You are the Princess? Well it's an honor to meet you.” He gave her a small bow. “My name is Teba, and this is my son, Tulin.”</p>
<p>Zelda looked pleased, “Yes! Link mentioned you helped him when he came here to tame Vah Medoh.”</p>
<p>The rito looked pleased, but then glanced around, “Where is your knight anyway?” He adjusted the child in his arms who was looking back and forth between the two women. </p>
<p>Zelda took a breath, “He's on leave right now. I think after everything he's done he deserves a nice break.” </p>
<p>Teba let out a small laugh, “You are right about that princess.” He looked up towards where the elder's sitting area was with a small hum, “Would you like me to escort you to Elder Kaneli?” </p>
<p>The princess shook her head, “We want to check into the inn first if you don't mind. Then we'll meet with the elder. Oh!” He gestured towards Sonasi, “This is my guard at the moment, Sonasi.” The gerudo greeted the rito and smiled at Tulin, giving the little boy a small wave. </p>
<p>Teba nodded, “Alright then, I need to get my son home for dinner. If you follow the way up the spiral you'll reach the Elder.” He shifted the little rito, “Enjoy your stay princess.” He gave her a friendly bow and gave one to Sonasi as well before taking his leave. </p>
<p>After watching the rito man leave the two women headed towards the inn to check in, Sonasi was a little nervous about being suspended in the air, but Zelda assured her the buildings were sturdy. The gerudo looked a little unsure, but she reiterated she trusted the princess on this. The two let their room with Sonasi standing as her guard as they ascended the stairs to meet with the elder. The gerudo took note of their surroundings and occassionally watched one of the rito in flight as they seemed to dance in the wind currents. Soon they stood outside the elder's room, everything was far more open than Sonasi had been expecting. The two moved into the room and found the elder seemed to be asleep in his chair. Zelda gently cleared her throat, waking the elder rito. </p>
<p>The owl like man blinked awake, puffing out his creamy white feathers, “Oh dear, I must have nodded off again.” He mumbled before yawning. He looked around becoming more aware that he was not alone. He cleared his throat, “Oh goodness, my apologies ladies. I am Elder Kaneli, a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>The hylian princess chuckled, “Pleased to meet you Elder, I am Princess Zelda.”</p>
<p>The elderly rito's face contorted in confusion, “The princess? I thought you were lost a hundred years ago. How can you be standing before me?” He paused thinking for a moment, “Am I wrong to think the young hylian who helped us is a champion descendant?”</p>
<p>Zelda looked a little apprehensive, “Elder,” She began, “I am afraid that mine and Link's story is a bit more complicated. A hundred years ago, when Calamity Ganon struck Link fell and my powers were awakened. Link was placed in the shrine of resurrection where he slept, unchanging for the century, while I was using my power to keep the Calamity dormant until Link could awaken. In that time I had no physical form, which is why I stand before you looking as I did all those years ago.” She finished her explanation, hoping the rito wouldn't ask too many questions she didn't have answers for. </p>
<p>The old rito looked thoughtful for a moment before closing his eyes, processing the information. “I see, so that young man really was the same champion from back then. How extraordinary.” He nodded before opening his eyes, “So Princess Zelda, what brings you to our humble village?” </p>
<p>The hylian woman nodded her head, “My goal at this time is to help reestablish ties across Hyrule and it's peoples in order to increase communications and trade. Hopefully with time and effort we can all work together to begin rebuilding this land and start healing from the damage done by the evil of the Calamity.” </p>
<p>Kaneli nodded, “I see, well feel free to enjoy your stay. Though I would recommend speaking more with Teba than me. He is our current champion and recently named him as my successor when my time comes.” He sighed heavily sitting back in his chair, “He can help you more with connections than I could.” </p>
<p>The princess nodded her thanks as she said her goodbyes to the elder, the old rito momentarily looked unsure about things, but shook his feathery head before settling back down into his seat and watched the skies out his window, as a few younger rito played in the wind. Sonasi and Zelda made their way back down the steps as the sky was beginning to tint orange as the sun lowered onto the horizon. They paused a few times to greet and make small talk with a few of the denizens as they made their way down the central spiral. Dozens of rito in all shapes and colors were making their way home to roost for the night. The two women stared in awe and wonder as many of these winged people gracefully made their way onto landing platforms, greeted by loved ones. Some carried fresh food, others with wares they had purchased. Several children, some still with fluffy down feathers, eagerly greeted whatever parent had been away for the day, with cheerful chirps and coos, the sight warmed the hearts of the two ladies as they passed by, giving whatever rito happened to meet their eye a kind bow of the head and a warm smile.  </p>
<p>Eventually they made their way to the more flightless friendly area, a town center, the buildings seemed more recent, as were many of the new walkways that led to the homes along the cliff sides. A pleasant smell caught the noses of princess and guard, giggling as both of their stomachs grumbled with hunger. Without a word the two followed the tantalizing smell to a restaurant and bar. A pretty blue, rito woman greeted them and led them inside. She turned to the princess and her guard asking, “We're a little full tonight, but I can seat you at the bar if you wanted. Otherwise you'll have to wait a few minutes.” </p>
<p>Zelda turned to her gerudo companion who shrugged, “It is your choice, princess.” </p>
<p>The rito gave the hylian a curious look as Zelda smiled and said, “We'll take the bar.”</p>
<p>Zelda and Sonasi were led to the bar by the hostess, handing the pair menus as they settled into their seats. The hylian thanked the hostess as the rito woman left with a courteous smile. They looked over the menu, quietly talking about the food and getting an idea of what they each wanted. When their waitress arrived, a younger looking, pale-green rito, the two ordered some drinks and a small appetizer to share. Sonasi was the first to notice a male rito approaching them, she frowned as he came near. The man held up his hands, feathers fluffing defensively. “I was only going to ask if the seat next to you both is free.”<br/>
Zelda first looked at Sonasi, noting her expression, then she looked to the rito, who looked awkward and uncomfortable under the gerudo's scrutiny. The princess rolled her eyes, “You can sit next to me, as far as I know the seat is free. Sonasi, I think he just wants to get food and drink, just as we are. No need to be paranoid.” </p>
<p>The gerudo scoffed, “Well I was simply doing my job, princess. Which is to guard you and keep you safe from potential threats.” </p>
<p>The rito man's feathers seemed to puff up even more as he heard that, quietly he sat down giving the gerudo and hylian awkward glances. Zelda felt sorry for making him uncomfortable, “My apologies for my companion. Usually I have a hylian guard, but he's on vacation right now. Sonasi here is in his stead, and is also my friend.”</p>
<p>The rito nodded, “I see, she called you princess?” </p>
<p>Zelda nodded, “Yes, I am Princess Zelda.”</p>
<p>The rito man looked taken aback, “Truly? So the rumors are true that you had returned at the fall of Calamity Ganon.”</p>
<p>The princess nodded again, “Yes, they are true.” She paused waiting to have to explain more, but it seemed the man did not desire to take the questioning further, instead he introduced himself. </p>
<p>“Well then, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Roan, and I'm a bow maker.” The rito said with a polite smile on his face. </p>
<p>Zelda smiled at him, taking in his appearance, he was slightly larger built than most rito, and looked similar to a hawk, or other bird of prey. His feathers, Zelda noted, were a deep umber, not black, but rich warm brown, and when the light caught them she saw a coppery red iridescence to them. He had amber colored eyes and red feathers on his chest and in the feathers of his crest and neck. She smiled at him, “Nice to meet you as well.” </p>
<p>The rito man relaxed a little, “Did you just arrive today?” </p>
<p>The hylian princess nodded, “Yes, we arrived not long ago and met with the elder before coming here.”</p>
<p>Roan hummed as he nodded, “Well you picked a good place to get something to eat. Sadly, though I'm wonderful with my craft, I am abysmal at cooking. So I usually have to get my food elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Sonasi chimed in, “So that means you're a regular here?”</p>
<p>The rito man nodded, “Yes.” he chuckled, “The culinary arts seem to have evaded me.”</p>
<p>Zelda giggled, “Surely it's not that bad?”</p>
<p>Roan let out what could be described as a snort, though with his beak the sound sounded like a chuffing flute. “Unfortunately I have made more inedible than edible things. My poor cousin dared taste my cooking once, and his wife forbade me from ever cooking for their entire family. He was ill for three days.”</p>
<p>Both women laughed, Sonasi throwing her head back while Zelda attempted to gain control over her giggling. “Alright, that is pretty bad!” The hylian managed beteween her giggles. “I can see why you instead choose to eat out.”</p>
<p>Sonasi, now a bit more relaxed from laughing, peeked over the smaller woman and smiled at the rito, “Have any recommendations, since you're a regular?”</p>
<p>Roan chuckled, and Zelda's ears twitched as she heard a small coo noise come from his chest, the sound made her smile. The dark rito answered, “Well there are a few dishes I find particularly tasty.” </p>
<p>He pointed out the items on Zelda's menu, both women looking over the options and nodding along. Zelda naturally asked questions, while Sonasi would shrug and say she was happy with anything as long as it was tasty and filling. Eventually the waitress returned and took their orders, once she had left Sonasi, Zelda and Roan fell into a natural conversation. Each asking questions about the other, their background, their likes and dislikes, and other common topics. Zelda relaxed further, her princess persona slipping as this felt completely natural. When their food arrived the three kept up their conversations, each taking turns to eat and let another talk. Sonasi seemed to be enjoying this as much as Zelda was, as they conversed with their new friend. </p>
<p>Eventually the topic of travel came up, “Is traveling fun? I have been hearing the roads are safer now.” Roan asked after swallowing a bite of his grilled bass. </p>
<p>Sonasi tilted her head, “Believe it or not, but this venture is my first time out of the desert. The princess here has traveled far more than I have.”</p>
<p>Zelda's smile fell slightly, “Yes, but that was a far different time. There were more travelers, less monsters, and more rest points.”</p>
<p>Sonasi hummed, “Well that may be true, but you are still the more experienced. She bought me a horse to keep up with her!” </p>
<p>Roan gave the blonde woman a surprised look, “Truly? You bought her a horse?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. Though it was more convenient, and it was a thank you gift for teaching me how to defend myself.” Zelda said, her face a bit pink. </p>
<p>Sonasi chuckled warmly, “And I adore her princess. She has been a magnificent horse!”</p>
<p>Roan chuckled, “I doubt I would ever need to ride as my people can fly. What is it like?”</p>
<p>“To ride?” Zelda tilted her head at the man as he nodded, “Well, physically it's a lot of being bounced up and down. However when you bond with your steed, the experience is different. As Link put it once, it's like your bonding with it's spirit and a bond of trust forms. They take you where you need to go, and you safely guide them along the path.”</p>
<p>Roan hummed in thought, “A bond between horse and rider? Sounds almost magical.”</p>
<p>Sonasi let out a small snort, “It kind of is. Riding is an experience that I would guess isn't fully understood until you do it. I would guess it is the same with flying, hard to explain?”</p>
<p>Roan opened his beak for a moment before it clicked shut as he let out a low hum, he looked back up after a moment and laughed softly, “I suppose you are correct. There really is no exact words that I can say that could describe the feeling of being in the air.”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled at him, “It must be so freeing.”</p>
<p>Roan tilted his head, “It is.” He gave her a small smile before looking away, a little sadly.</p>
<p>The princess leaned towards him, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Roan nodded, “I've never left the village. Since the Calamity is over and the roads are becoming safer, I have started thinking of expanding my trade to other areas of Hyrule. Though I have no idea where to start.”</p>
<p>The hylian woman brightened up, “That's actually one of the reasons I'm here! Trade discussions! I'm trying to get communications established between the various communities across Hyrule to increase trade and,hopefully, eventually begin to rebuild parts of the land that were lost to the Calamity or monsters.”</p>
<p>The rito's dark feathers rose up a bit in excitement, “Really? That's actually perfect then! Whenever you wish to talk, please don't hesitate to come to my shop!”</p>
<p>Both women smiled at him and promised they would absolutely visit his shop during their stay. After that the conversation turned back to small talk while they all finished their food and drinks. After some time, and maybe a couple more drinks and desert, the women and Roan all paid for their meals and tipped their waitress. Sonasi and Zelda said good night to Roan who was heading home, and the two women, a bit tired from their journey opted to take a hot bath before turning in. </p>
<p>“He was nice.” Sonasi commented as she and Zelda entered the baths. “A good sign for us, yes? To meet such a rito on our first night here?” </p>
<p>The hylian woman nodded, “He was very fun to talk with.”</p>
<p>Sonasi smiled at Zelda, “Plus he's right, this is the perfect opportunity to get more trade options. He was very interested in that. Though I think he was also trying to flirt with us.”</p>
<p>The princess made a startled noise, “Flirt? I hardly call that flirting!”</p>
<p>The gerudo laughed, “It's more than possible, princess. Though I wasn't sure which of us he seemed more interested in.” </p>
<p>Zelda scoffed, “We only just met him. I think he was just being friendly.”</p>
<p>Sonasi shrugged as she retrieved some fresh clothing, “Well, we'll find out the more we get to know him. Since you'll be talking to him more about trade.”</p>
<p>The princess rolled her eyes in amusement and grabbed her own clothing before heading to the bath. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>During Sonasi and Zelda's stay they met with Teba, and occasionally with the elder regarding trade, and repairing the bridge over the canyon. Teba agreed to the repairs, especially as it would drive trade up for them, as well as visitors. However the trade negotiations would be slow, as there were rito returning to the village that had long ago left due to the Calamity or to the ever presence of Vah Medoh. Now with the curse on the land gone and the land safe to return to, many families and travelers who had practically vanished were now arriving, and the village was not prepared for so many mouths to feed. Several of these rito went back to wherever they had come from to tell their friends and relatives not to return. </p>
<p>Disappointed and frustrated by the news, Zelda found herself often visiting Roan at his shop. She and Sonasi would talk with him, and enjoyed his company. When they first saw his shop the two were amazed at his craftsmanship. Fine, beautiful, and strong bows lined the walls. Each made by Roan, who put his heart into his work, and it was evident from the detailed carvings, taught strings, and flexible woods. Sonasi ended up purchasing one of his bows, saying she wanted more practice with such a weapon anyway. </p>
<p>It became a sort of routine, when the women were out of their meetings they would meet with the bow maker, either for a meal or to chat. Sonasi would occasionally go off to the nearby archery field and practice. Zelda would watch her as she did, and sometimes her mind would wander back to her knight, wondering what he was up to just then. </p>
<p>On one particular day, as Zelda was once again sitting on the side of a hill, watching Sonasi practice with her new bow, Roan sat down next to the princess. “She's getting pretty good.” He said with a smile in his eyes. “Makes me proud as the craftsman who made that bow to see it put to use.”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled at him, “In your favor, it's a beautiful bow, and very well made.” She paused and looked him over, “Things at the shop going slow today?”</p>
<p>The rito's feathers rose up a bit, a sign he was embarrassed, “Well, yes, but really I came to see the two of you.”</p>
<p>The princess felt her face warm a bit at his words, “I see. Are we that fun to hang around with?”</p>
<p>Roan let out a low laugh, “To be honest, since meeting you both, I haven't wanted to not see you. I may love my home, but I am serious about venturing outside of it.” He looked at the hylian woman, “I've never really fit in around here. Many of my friends and relatives have found their life partners and have started families, while I can't seem to keep any connections. I'm hoping, maybe out there I'll have better luck.” He gestured in the direction where the rest of Hyrule lay. </p>
<p>Zelda nodded, “The roads are much safer now, so bringing your work will be easier. Plus you can fly, so that's an advantage.” </p>
<p>Roan nodded, “Yes, but taking my entire shop would mean some heavy transport. My wings alone won't be able to carry everything.” He smiled at her, “However I'm certain I'd be able to easily carry say, you.” His feathered were sticking up a bit further.</p>
<p>The princess' eye widened, and her face turned pink, “What?”</p>
<p>Roan cleared his throat, “I mean no offense, princess. I was just thinking of when we first met and we talked about horse riding and flying.” He paused for a moment, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. “I was wondering if you would like to. To fly that is.”</p>
<p>Zelda stared at the man for a moment as she processed what he said. “You're offering to take me flying?” </p>
<p>Roan stood, nodding at her and extending his hand to her, “If you wish, princess. I promise I won't let you fall.”</p>
<p>Zelda hesitated for a moment, looking up into Roan's amber eyes and seeing a look of determination, nervousness, and longing. She gave him a soft smile and took his hand, he returned the smile and helped the hylian to her feet. “I think I would love to fly with you.” </p>
<p>Roan's feathers only seemed to fluff more as he let out a small, happy coo. He cleared his throat and tried to straiten his feathers before giving the princess a small bow, “You honor me princess.” He stood up, his eyes shining brightly as he smiled at her. He turned away and knelt down so Zelda could climb onto his back. “If you're ready, get on, and hold on tight.” </p>
<p>Zelda hesitated for a moment, glancing at Sonasi who had turned her attention to the two of them, sporting a wide, encouraging smile. The gerudo gave the princess an encouraging nod and thumbs up. Zelda took a breath before climbing on to Roan's back, shifting a few times until she felt secure and relatively comfortable. Her heart began to pound and she wondered if the rito could feel it, with the two of them so close. The thought made her blush as Roan chuckled warmly. He looked back at her, “Ready, Princess?” </p>
<p>Zelda took a steadying breath, “I think so. I'm a little nervous.”</p>
<p>Roan stretched out his wings, and Zelda marveled at the span of them as well as how the feathers danced with coppery iridescence. “I won't let you fall.” He said softly to her, “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, and gripped his shirt tighter, she felt his shoulder and back muscles shift as he began to flap. He let out a couple of huffs, and moved forward a bit, hopping a couple times as his wings beat harder. The hylian's hair whipped around her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut with a small squeak as she felt them rise up into the air. Roan's wings beat heavily and the wind whipped at Zelda's ears as the rose higher into the sky. The princess' eyes were still shut tight, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She clung to his back tightly, trying to focus on the feeling of the rito's muscles shifting beneath her, how strong he felt. It helped to steady her as Roan hit a steady air current and leveled out, his wings stilling into a glide. </p>
<p>“Princess? You can open your eyes now.” Roan said softly to her. “It's alright. We're gliding.” </p>
<p>Zelda felt a wave of embarrassment was over her as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before daring to look around. When she finally saw the world from up here she gasped. “Oh! It's beautiful!” </p>
<p>High up in the sky she could see so far! The high snowy peaks of Hebra, the glistening water below the village, the canyons to the south. A smile spread across the hylian's face as she hugged Roan, “Everything looks so small from up here.” She said, looking down at the tiny homes down below. </p>
<p>Roan laughed, “The world looks both small and impossibly large all at the same time here in the sky.” He dipped a little to the left, banking so he could circle above the village. “Would you like to have a little fun?” </p>
<p>Zelda's eyes were wide, “How so?”</p>
<p>Roan tilted his head back to her, “Well, I could show you what it's really like to be here in the sky. It's more than just gliding.”</p>
<p>Zelda felt a little nervous again, “You won't let me fall?” </p>
<p>Roan nodded, “I promise.”</p>
<p>Zelda thought for a moment, then took a deep breath, “Show me!”</p>
<p>With a hearty cry the rito climbed higher into the air before starting to play in the air. “The different air currents are what helps us rise and fall. The cold air from Hebra and the warmer airs from down south create such dynamic thermals and cold drops, we have to feel and adjust for each one.” </p>
<p>Zelda felt a sudden chill as they entered a cold wind current, Roan's wings adjusted and he spun around, diving down into a warmer stream of air. He repeated the movements, doing different tricks each time. Spinning, looping, and diving. It wasn't long before Zelda was laughing and whooping with each new thrill. After playing in the currents, Roan let the two of them free fall, Zelda practically glued to his back as a small, joyful scream escaped her. After a moment, the rito's wings snapped out and caught the air, practically halting their fall. The princess was giggling and cheering the rito man on. They dove down towards the water before leveling out. Roan's wingtip tilted down to drag along the surface of the water. Zelda smiled as she saw the spray kick up from the action, she reached a hand out and allowed her fingers to catch the surface, smiling as the spray from her fingers joined his. </p>
<p>Zelda was having the time of her life as Roan rose back up into the sky, and she didn't know how long the played in the clouds, rose and dropped, looped and spun. She was having the time of her life, and was a little sad when Roan said, “Forgive me princess, but we've been up here for awhile. I think we should head back down.”</p>
<p>The hylian sighed softly, “You're right.” She hugged his back, “Thank you. This was wonderful.”</p>
<p>Roan's head feathers rose up slightly in a blush, “You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”</p>
<p>Their descent towards the ground was gentle and slow as Roan took his time. The rito hesitated a bit, “I could take you flying again sometime. If you wish.” </p>
<p>Zelda smiled, “I would like that. Thank you.”</p>
<p>A happy coo escaped the rito before he concentrated on their final descent, landing gracefully. Zelda slid off his back, her legs feeling a little uneasy as she got used to the ground once more. The two laughed as Roan steadied her. Zelda turned, smiling at the rito man, a happy blush on her face. She opened her mouth to say something when Sonasi appeared. “Have fun?”</p>
<p>Both Roan and Zelda let out a surprised noise as the gerudo smirked. Zelda stammered for a moment, regaining her composure, “Yes!” She answered enthusiastically. “It was amazing!”</p>
<p>Sonasi looked over at the rito as Zelda began to excitedly talk about the experience, she smiled at him knowingly. Roan returned the look, eyes softening just a little at the two of them. The gerudo returned her attention to her charge with a smile, “Well, how about we get some food? I'm sure all that excitement has worked up an appetite.”</p>
<p>The princess was about to protest when a growl came from her stomach, she blushed as Sonasi's head fell back with a laugh. The gerudo shook her head, once her laugh faded and gestured for the two to follow. They did so, and wound up at the same restaurant they first met in. This time enjoying a meal as close friends. </p>
<p>When they were full and ready to head back to their respective beds a courier landed before them. A tawny rito man, he held out a letter to the princess. “I'm sorry for surprising you, but this letter can for you, Princess.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded and thanked the rito as she took the letter. Immediately she felt a sense of unease as she spied the royal zora seal. She gave Sonasi a worried look then looked back at Roan, “I'm sorry, I have to read this. However it may be personal.”</p>
<p>Roan nodded, “That's perfectly fine. I hope you have a good night, Princess.” He gave her a small bow of his head then gave one to the gerudo, “Sonasi.”</p>
<p>Sonasi nodded back as Zelda quickly turned and hurried back to the inn. Not wasting time as tore open the door to her and Sonasi's room, the gerudo followed and shut the door tightly behind them, locking it for good measure. The hylian sat down at the desk and broke the seal and pulled out the letter. She noted the elegant hand writing and a feeling of dread hit her as she began to read noting what looked like water droplets stained the paper. Her heart sunk as she realized they were tears.</p>
<p>*Dear Princess Zelda,</p>
<p>I regret that this is the first official contact that I have with you post Calamity, as I was rather looking forward to meeting you in person once your business across Hyrule was completed and you made your way here to the Domain. However as things have progressed I feel I must reach out to you as this situation has grown beyond our understanding and control. First though, I must confess that Link and I have been in romantic relations with one another since shortly after he arrived here in the Domain. Whether that has anything to do with the current situation, I know not. However it is something I understand you were vaguely aware might happen, as Link has told me you knew of his feelings towards me. </p>
<p>Please forgive me for being a little rushed in this letter and not fully addressing this, as though I am elated about my budding relationship with Link, my heart is heavy with worry as Link has fallen dreadfully ill. Our healers are doing the best they can, but this sickness is unknown to us. We have all done our best to try and care for him as things progressed, however in his current state I am dreading whether or not he will even survive. He is in agony and my heart aches to see him like this. I beg of you to please come to the Domain, hurry if you will. I am so sorry I cannot do more, but I am at my wits end and I want nothing more than to end his suffering and pray he can recover from whatever this is. </p>
<p>Please hurry Princess, for I fear what turn Link will take next. </p>
<p>Sincerely, </p>
<p>Prince Sidon*</p>
<p>Zelda read over the letter once more, her own eyes filling with tears as the words sunk in. Link was sick, really sick, and he needed help. A hand flew to her mouth as she cried, a small panic flooding her as she realized she may be losing her oldest friend. A hand gently touched her shoulder, startling the hylian as she looked up at Sonasi, who looked at her worriedly. “What did it say?”</p>
<p>Zelda was trembling and her voice seemed to not want to leave her throat when she tried to answer, instead she handed the letter for the gerudo to read. Sonasi took the letter, eyes wide as she read. She looked at Zelda once she finished, “Oh! Princess! I'm so sorry! This is-”</p>
<p>“Unbelievable!” Zelda managed, “After everything he's done for Hyrule, now this? He finally gets a bit of happiness, a break and then THIS?! What can I do that the zora healers can't?”</p>
<p>Sonasi was taken aback, she lowered her gaze and thought for a moment, “I don't know. However the two of you share a connection far beyond any ordinary hylians. So perhaps you can find out something the zora cannot?”</p>
<p>Zelda stared at her guard for a moment, her tears slowing as she thought about Sonasi's words. She closed her eyes and focused on calming down, clearing her mind of worries and doubts, because Sonasi was right, Link and her were connected as Princess and chosen hero. They were people from before the Calamity, and had each survived the impossible before. Surely she could help Link this time. She opened her eyes, giving the gerudo a look of determination. She said to Sonasi with conviction in her voice, “Tomorrow we head for the Zora Domain!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so this whole chapter I was wanting to just do the flight scene and the letter from Sidon. Because it's a doozy! </p>
<p>I had creators block pretty bad about halfway through. The next chapter I'm actually very excited to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holding On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link gets sick, or so everyone thinks, as these symptoms match no known illness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK! This was a really fun one to write for drama, but it may be a little hard to read,but I promise it's worth it! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, they really do help encourage me to keep going. </p><p>Special thanks to Flower_Bottom for continuing to be my writing buddy, we bounce ideas off each other constantly. And also special thanks to PixieDust291 for commissioning me for some more artwork to appear in With The Tide! </p><p>Does anyone want some actual artwork for this story? Just curious, I'm a writer and illustrator after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as just the pinching, burning sensation in his sides, and some other small aches. They would come now and then, be around for a bit, and then pass as if they had never been there in the first place. Link couldn't wrap his head around what could be causing them, the most bizarre thing were the randomness of where these pains would occur. His sides, his chest, his lower gut, his limbs, his ears, his head, his eyes and even his teeth. A few weeks passed and nothing came of the pains, they just faded as quickly as they arrived. Then the pains started to get gradually more progressive in strength and length. He felt dizzy, and sometimes couldn't stomach food. </p><p>He tried to hide his mysterious illness from Sidon, but one day Link woke in the middle of the night feeling as if a hynox had sat on him. Everything hurt, and he felt feverish. He tried to move, but to his horror his body would not obey him. He waited a moment, thinking maybe it was something like sleep paralysis, he heard about that once. However as minutes passed he was becoming more aware that he was indeed awake, and he still could not move, save for his head. He looked over at his lover, his heart hammering as he hoped he'd be able to speak, and thankfully he was able to open his mouth, but his words were sluggish, and quiet, as if his throat was parched from the desert heat. “Si-” He swallowed some of his saliva to wet his throat, “Sidon...”</p><p>He waited a moment, but the zora did not stir. He tried again, “Sidon!” The prince stirred slightly. Link tried to speak a little louder, “SIDON!” </p><p>This time the zora was startled awake, blinking the stupor of sleep away, “Link?” He looked down at the still hylian for a moment, “Did you wake me?”</p><p>Link's eyes begun to sting as tears formed in his eyes, he was scared, and it showed in his trembling voice. “I-I can't move.”</p><p>Sidon instantly became more aware as he looked at his boyfriend in alarm, “What? What do you mean you can't move?”</p><p>Link started to cry, “I can't move. I tried.” He sobbed, “Everything hurts.”</p><p>Sidon pushed the covers off the two of them and practically leaped out of bed to turn on a light, panicking slightly as he returned to Link's side to inspect him. “You really can't move?” Link nodded, sobbing softly. “Where does it hurt?”</p><p>Link let out a small whimper, “Everywhere! My chest, my sides, my gut, my head, my limbs, even my teeth hurt!” He sobbed harder.</p><p>Sidon's eyes were wide with worry and gently picked up one of Link's arms, it was completely limp, and slightly swollen. Link's skin was hot to the touch, which only worried Sidon more. Thinking quickly he scooped up the small hylian into his arms, once more startled by how warm Link felt against him and made his way down the back exit of his chambers. A stairway carved from inside the mountain that went all the way to a secret entrance in the palace. Along the way Link whimpered, trying to tuck his head against Sidon's chest, hearing the zora's heart pounding. </p><p>Sidon practically burst into the palace, guards alarmed by the prince's sudden appearance. Though when they saw the limp form of the champion, one went to immediately inform the king while the other watched Sidon stride by at a brisk pace with a determined, but frightened look on his face. He moved as fast as he could until he reached the healers. “Someone!” He shouted, “Help! The champion is sick!”</p><p>Sidon looked down at the small body in his arms, alarmed that Link's eyes had turned so glossy. His head snapped up when he heard a door open, and a few zora emerged of varying age. One of them led Sidon to a room to examine the hylian. Gently he placed Link down on an exam table and stepped back to let the healers work. A couple more joined and begun to ask questions as they examined Link. Sidon did his best to answer, as did Link. </p><p>One of the younger healers gasped as she lifted Link's arm to examine his side. “Look!” She pointed at several long red marks that ran along the hylian's ribs. They almost looked like claw marks, save for there were no wounds. The marks were hot to the touch, hotter than the rest of Link, and swollen. When Sidon saw the healers all look at each other with worry and confusion, the prince felt his heart sink, knowing whatever this was, it was completely unknown. </p><p>For now the healers tried to focus on getting Link's fever down and try to get some fluids into him. Sidon was ushered out of the room, his heart now filled with worry. The prince felt himself shaking and he leaned against a nearby wall, trying to calm himself. When he looked up again he spotted his father walking towards him from down the hall. </p><p>“Father.” Sidon greeted the older zora, his voice far softer than he intended. </p><p>King Dorephan had a worried expression on his face as he glanced at the doors to the healers, “Sidon, what happened?”</p><p>Sidon shook his head, “I don't really know. I was asleep and Link woke me, he couldn't move. His skin was hot to the touch and there are these marks on his side. He said everything hurt. I- I don't know what is going on.”</p><p>The zora king frowned and closed his eyes, “That poor boy. Did he seem ill before you went to bed?”</p><p>Sidon thought for a moment, “Not really. He said he was tired. He was complaining about some minor pains here and there, thinking he may have pulled a muscle. However that doesn't explain this.”</p><p>The king sighed heavily as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, “Come, we'll have to wait for the healers to tell us what's going on. Hopefully whatever this is will pass quickly.”</p><p>Sidon nodded solemnly, “I hope you are right, father.” </p><p>Hours passed before a healer came to speak with them, “My king, my prince.” He bowed, “Master Link is stable, for now. We managed to get his fever down, but he is still immobile. We have given him fluids to keep him hydrated, and have given him medicine to help with his mysterious pains, and to help him sleep.”</p><p>The zora prince frowned, “Do you have any idea what caused this?”</p><p>The healer shook his head, “I'm afraid not my prince. We will be running some tests as soon as we can, but for now, some sleep will do him good. As it will you, your highness.” </p><p>King Dorephan hummed lowly, “We will come back in the morning, and hopefully there will be some progress?”</p><p>The healer bowed his head, “We will do our best your majesty. The hero will receive the best care we can provide.” </p><p>The king and prince nodded, Sidon feeling his stomach knot with worry as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder once again. “Get some rest Sidon. You being tired will not do Link any good. Please son.” </p><p>Sidon looked up at his father, a small sigh escaped him as he nodded silently and turned to leave. He glanced once more at the healer and then to the door that led to Link, sending a small prayer silently to the hylian.</p><p>The next morning there was no news, as the tests had yet to yield results, and Link remained in a deep sleep. Thankfully not in pain. Over the next few days he was monitored, and routinely given various medicines to help him. However the strange illness persisted. Sidon's worry only grew as each day passed. However Link's condition seemed to remain a constant, until one day he fell completely unconscious. </p><p>The healers did everything they could think of, but Link was unresponsive. Sidon was reminded of how Link was once asleep for a hundred years, and that thought alone filled the prince with dread. The marks on his sides deepened in color, and begun to look like creases. Weeks passed with the champion in his slumber. The healers kept constant reports of every change they noted, especially the strange marking on the hylian's sides. It seemed there were strange, minute changes across Link's entire body. He was changing at a rapid pace, and it absolutely baffled the healers. </p><p>Meanwhile Sidon was wrecked with his own worry as every day he tried to sit with Link, desperately hoping the hylian would wake. The prince was starting to believe that whatever was happening, Link may not survive it. He scolded himself for thinking that. Especially after Link had told him how much his words of belief had helped the champion save Hyrule? Sidon was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly Link bolted upright, his eyes wide as he seemed to choke. Sidon let out an alarmed shout from the sudden movement. The hylian then leaned over the side of his cot and proceeded to vomit a stream of pinkish fluid. Ending in a fit of coughs and gasps for breath. Before Sidon could call for a healer Link sat back up, looked at Sidon with the faintest of smiles as recognition dawned in his blue eyes, before rolling back into his head and falling back onto the pillow. </p><p>Sidon rushed to the door shouting for a healer, when one came he explained what had just happened, and soon enough more healers came and pushed the prince out of the room, closing the door behind them. He stood there for a moment, trying to process the events. He found himself walking, eventually finding himself back at his chambers. He sat at his desk, unsure of when he had begin to cry, but he felt the tears dripping onto his legs as a sob escaped him. Sidon looked up and grabbed a pen and paper, pausing for a moment before he quickly formulated a letter. Within the hour he'd have it posted, summoning the hylian princess here. Whatever was happening, perhaps Zelda could help?</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When princess Zelda finally arrived at the Domain Link had yet to repeat the strange event that happened prior, though it seemed his breathing was more even. The healers were still debating what was happening to the hero. Speculations from an unknown disease, to a parasite, to theories of side effects from the long exposure to things such as malice and shiekah technology. Nothing seemed to add up, and Sidon's heart ached as every day he entered his lover's private room, and watched as he peacefully slept while this strange illness wracked his body. A guard came to him to announce the hylian princess had arrived, and he painfully tore himself away from Link's side. His people were beginning to notice that the prince's demeanor had changed. His once positive and uplifting spirit, was now reserved and stoic. His bright eyes and cheerful smile were now replaced by dull, sleep deprived eyes from night crying. He tried to appear positive as he walked through the promenade, heading to meet the princess. </p><p>Prince Sidon spotted her with two individuals, a gerudo and a rito man. He tried to smile as he approached, but it was clear it didn't meet his eyes as Zelda returned the same look back to him. “Princess Zelda, it's good to finally see you. Though it breaks my heart that we meet under such dire times.”</p><p>The hylian woman nodded, “I feel the same Prince Sidon.”</p><p>Sidon glanced at the princesses companions before asking, “I suppose you wish to settle in?”</p><p>To his surprise she shook her head, “No. With all due respect I wish to see Link right away. If there's anything I can do to help, then I must try, and I must do it now.” He glanced at her companions, “Roan and Sonasi can take care of my belongings.”</p><p>The zora prince was only slightly surprised, “Your assistance will be most appreciated. I'll take you to him.”</p><p>Zelda quickly nodded a goodbye to her companions, “I am certain my company seems a bit surprising. The gerudo is my guard, and the rito volunteered to come with us, scouting ahead so we could make it here far quicker than we would normally.”</p><p>The prince nodded as he led the hylian woman to the healers, “Do you think you can help him?”</p><p>The princess' face pinched in concern, “I do not know. Though I will try whatever I can.”</p><p>“Thank you. I visit him every day. He once woke for just a brief moment. I am not sure that he was actually conscious though, since he vomited and choked, then fell back unconscious.” Sidon said lowly, “Our healers are at a loss of what is going on.” </p><p>The zora prince told a guard to inform the king of what they were doing, he then led the hylian princess to Link's room, “He's in here.” </p><p>Sidon opened the room, and he heard the princess make a small gasp beside him as she caught sight of the hero's limp, slumbering form. “Oh Link.” She said softly, emotion clear in her trembling voice. </p><p>The zora prince hung his head as he shut the door behind them, he felt his eyes burn as he stared at his lover. “I hope you can help him, princess.”</p><p>Zelda sniffled as she wiped a tear away, she turned to the prince, “I will try what I can. I'm so sorry though, this must be hard for you.”</p><p>The prince nodded, “It breaks my heart every day he doesn't seem to get better.”</p><p>Zelda was a bit caught off guard, “In your letter, you said the two of you started a relationship. How do you feel about Link, really? I'm sorry to ask, I... I want to help. He's my friend and-” </p><p>“I love him.” Sidon answered simply, “Once I realized I was growing fond of him, and then we began to see each other more romantically, I realized I was quickly falling for him.”</p><p>“I'm so sorry Prince Sidon. This must be horrible for you.” Zelda said softly. </p><p>The prince swallowed, his voice thick with emotion, “It's agony. To see him like this. Please-” He couldn't finish his sentence as he was holding back tears and gestured to Link. </p><p>Zelda gently placed a hand on his own, nodding in determination before silently moving to Link's side and gently placing her hand on his chest. Sidon watched as she closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, and seemingly stilled completely. The prince blinked as he was certain there was a faint glow coming from her hand. Minutes passed, and she did not move a muscle, it hardly seemed like she was even breathing. Sidon heard the door open and immediately gestured for whoever it was to stop immediately. He turned seeing it was one of the healers, whose eyes were wide as she stared at the princess. Sidon gestured for the healer to leave, and as quietly as she could nodded and left the room. However as soon as the door shut both Zelda and Link's eyes popped wide open with loud gasps for air. Startled, Prince Sidon let out a shout that bought the healer immediately in. </p><p>Zelda snatched her hand away from Link as the hylian sat up, coughing, and groaning in pain. The prince couldn't believe his eyes, Link was awake?! “Link! Princess, is he?”</p><p>Zelda shakily sat on a nearby seat, “I- I woke him up.” She seemed to gasp for breath.</p><p>Sidon jumped at the sound of Link's soft voice, “It burns.” He said quietly. “My sides burn!”</p><p>“Link!” The prince rushed to the hero's side, “Link, are you alright?”</p><p>“Sidon?” Link hoarsely whispered, “My ribs, why do they burn?”</p><p>“The marks!” Sidon lifted Link's arm to see the swollen marks on his sides. The zora prince looked closer, and the healer did the same on Link's other side. Sidon noticed there was a dark red line running  through the swelling, and was it bleeding? “What in the world?” </p><p>Link took a deep breath suddenly and cried out in pain as a sickening “pop” came from his side, and Sidon watched in horror as the mark ripped open like a seam and pinkish fluid gushed out onto the floor. Both the healer and prince leaped back in shock as all the marks opened up, “What's happening?!” Sidon shouted in disbelief. </p><p>Zelda shakily got to her feet and moved to get a look at the strange occurrence, while Link writhed in pain she studied the strange openings on Link's ribs. It seemed a thought occurred to her as she glanced at Sidon's sides, then back to Link's. She did this a few more times before attempting to glance into the opening, “By the goddess! I think these are gills!” She exclaimed in awe. </p><p>“What?!” Sidon shouted in confusion, “Gills?”</p><p>“Look!” Zelda pointed, at Link's sides and then his own, “They match how your own gills line up on your torso!”</p><p>“They burn!” Link hissed in pain, he glanced around wildly, as if looking for something. He gasped and pointed at a nearby healing pool, “Put me in the water! Please!”</p><p>Sidon didn't even think twice as he scooped up the hylian and brought him to the pool and gently placed him in it. As soon as the cool water touched the openings, Link let out a massive sigh of relief. Exhausted and slightly dazed Link tucked his head against Sidon's arm, “Thank you.” He breathed, clearly no longer in pain, though the prince could feel his lover trembling slightly. Sidon tried to release Link, but the hylian grabbed his arm, his grip was weak, “No wait, please... stay with me.” </p><p>Sidon looked at the healer and Zelda, who both nodded. The prince carefully lowered himself into the water and pulled Link to his chest. The hylian man sighed in content as he cuddled against Sidon for comfort. He had to bite back a protective growl as the healer approached, there was no sense in letting his feelings take over at the moment. He moved his arms and helped the healer examine Link, who watched the older zora with half glazed eyes. “How long was I out? And when did you get here princess?” Links words were soft, and slightly slurred. Sidon noted the hylian felt a bit feverish. </p><p>Zelda smiled at Link, “Just now actually. And you have given us all quite a fright. Falling ill and then unconscious. Let the good healer examine you, alright?” Link nodded as the healer continued to examine him. </p><p>He whimpered as the healer gently pried open the “gills”, Sidon watched as the older zora's eyes widened in shock. “The princess is right! These are gills!”</p><p>Sidon felt his jaw slacken as he absorbed that information, “What about the other oddities?”</p><p>The healer nodded, “Well, given our information and the records of all his changes, it may be a bit early to say, but it's as if-”</p><p>“He's gaining zora features?” The princess finished.</p><p>“But that's impossible!” Sidon said looking between the two women. </p><p>Zelda hummed in thought, “Not necessarily, there are legends of other heroes taking different forms. Perhaps this is something similar?”</p><p>The healer shook her head bewildered, “I don't know princess. What I do know is the champion is in mid transformation. The best we can do for him, is to keep him comfortable.”</p><p>Zelda nodded, “Alright then. Link?” her old friend looked at her with tired, bleary eyes, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“My... you said I have gills now?” Link looked at her confused, “They're sore, but no longer burning while I'm in the water. My stomach hurts. Everything aches. Even my teeth. Why do my teeth hurt?”</p><p>“Link,” Sidon looked down at the hylian, “Could you open your moth for me? Maybe I can see why your teeth hurt.” </p><p>Link made a small hum as he looked up at Sidon and opened his mouth. The prince gently took a finger to pull up on the hylian's lip and gasped at what he saw. “Princess, I know for certain hylians are not supposed to have fangs.”</p><p>Zelda quickly knealt beside the prince and looked, “My goodness. Those do look like fangs.”</p><p>Sidon released Link's lip, the hylian man licked his lip a few times, “My teeth hurt because I'm getting fangs? This is weird.” </p><p>The prince couldn't help chuckle at that, “You are very right. This is very weird.” Suddenly Sidon felt his throat tighten as he started to cry. His relief visible as he held Link. He lowered his head in kissed Link's blonde hair before sobbing softly. </p><p>Zelda and the healer looked at each other with understanding as they left the room. “I'll go inform the king of the latest development.” The healer said. </p><p>“I'll go with you.” Zelda said softly and followed the older zora out of the room. </p><p>Sidon held Link and cried into his lover's hair, kissing it every so often. After a moment he heard Link's soft voice, “Sidon? Why are you crying?”</p><p>The prince pulled away slightly, a smile on his face, “I thought I was going to lose you, but now I'm just so happy that you're alive. I don't know how or why you seem to be gaining zora features, but that's far better than the alternative.”</p><p>Link hummed softly, “I'm not going anywhere.” He kissed Sidon's chest, and after a moment he looked up at the prince, “If I have gills now that means I should be able to breathe underwater right?”</p><p>“I wouldn't try that in your current state my love.” Sidon smiled softly.</p><p>“Too out of it to swim.” Link muttered, “No, I was just wondering what underwater sex is like?”</p><p>That caught Sidon off guard and he started to laugh, “Not awake for even an hour. You are in pain, out of it, and have very fresh gills and you're thinking about sex?”</p><p>Link shrugged, “Something to look forward to when I'm all good to go.”</p><p>The prince laughed for a minute before kissing Link's hair, “I suppose it is something to look forward to. Though we don't know the extent of your bizarre metamorphosis.” </p><p>Link chuckled then groaned in pain, “Metamorphosis are supposed to be for caterpillars turning into butterflies, not for hylians turning into zora.”</p><p>“Hopefully it's not a full transformation, though I think you would honestly make a cute zora.” Sidon answered warmly, happy he was able to hold a conversation with Link. </p><p>“You think I'm cute?” Link smiled as he looked up at Sidon. </p><p>The prince smiled back, “Absolutely! You're not just cute. You are handsome, beautiful, gentle, soft, brave, strong, lovable...” He trailed off as Link let out a soft sigh. </p><p>The hylian played with Sidon's regalia, “You called me your love, I heard that.”</p><p>Sidon smiled, “I did. I visited you every day.”</p><p>“I'm here. I'm not dying, just growing gills for some reason.” Link tried to joke. </p><p>The prince nodded, “Are you tired?”</p><p>“I don't want to sleep yet.” Link whispered, his head drooping. “I don't want to be alone.”</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere.” Sidon promised softly. </p><p>Within moments the hero was asleep, and Sidon held him. A couple of times Link woke up, but as soon as he realized he was in Sidon's arms, he fell back asleep. The prince was grateful, his lover was alive and though they didn't quite understand this yet, he wasn't really sick. </p><p>Sidon stayed as long as he could until a healer came to check on Link, who did wake up for another exam and for a water change. The hylian hissed in pain when he was removed from the water, complaining his gills burned while he was out of it. When Link was placed back in the water he soon fell asleep. Sidon wanted to stay with him, but a healer soon shooed the prince out of the room, promising the champion would be monitored at all times while his gills were developing. </p><p>Sidon's spirit came back as days passed and Link made considerable improvement. He was becoming more alert, and began to eat again on his own, the first couple days he was too weak and needed assistance. Sidon and Zelda visited him daily, though not always at the same time. The prince returned to his duties, but always made time for Link. He asked the healers if he could bring Link outside food when the hylian started complaining that he was getting tired of “sick people food”. The statement made everyone chuckle, but as Link grew in strength, the healers saw no reason he couldn't enjoy an outside treat. </p><p>Link's gills were finishing up in their development as a couple weeks passed by. The changes had definitely piled up as the healers noted in addition to Link's new gills he had grown nearly a foot, his nails were now denser and more like claws, he had sharp fangs, he had grown a second eyelid presumably for underwater swimming, and on his skin where golden markings along his gills and where a zora's fins would normally be, as well as along his cheek bones. In all honesty Sidon found the markings to be beautiful. It seemed as Link got stronger his changes were settling somewhere between hylian and zora. Still no one understood exactly why this was happening. The prince was just happy his lover was recovering from this strange series of events. </p><p>Sidon also was attempting to befriend the princess, as his lover was her best friend. Though oddly she seemed to make herself scarce at times, as did her guard and the rito man. The prince shrugged it off, assuming the three had some sort of meeting or were perhaps taking tours around the Domain. To him it meant more time with Link, who was growing bored of being stuck in a healing pool, though he was happy he wasn't “pruney”. </p><p>Today Sidon was bringing Link a delicious mushroom omelet and a couple rice balls, since the hylian's appetite has become voracious. The healers wrote that off as his body needing more nutrients to make up for his rapidly changing body. Sidon was humming happily as he opened the door to Link's room. “Oh Link, I brought you some food, so I hope you're hungry!” Sidon said as he entered the room. He was surprised there wasn't a healer in the room, and frowned. He placed the food on a seat and looked to the pool Link had been staying in, and suddenly Sidon felt his stomach drop as he realized Link was fully submerged. </p><p>“LINK!” He raced over to the pool fearing his beloved had drowned since his gills were still developing, but as he peered into the pool he noticed Link was breathing! His gills were actually pumping under the water as the hylian slept like any zora would. </p><p>The prince sat back with his hand on his chest as he let out a long sigh of relief as his heart pounded. While Sidon's heart calmed down he looked back into the pool and watched Link sleep peacefully. He looked a far cry better than he had before Zelda had arrived. It made Sidon happy to see he was growing stronger each day. </p><p>Link stirred in his sleep, as if sensing he was being watched, a bright blue eye opened and looked up at Sidon through the water. The hylian looked confused as he seemed to realize he was under the water and looked down at his gills, astonished at watching them work. After a moment he smiled and sat up out of the water, though he did have to partially swim upwards, the pool was built for zora after all, and despite Link's additional height, he could not as easily sit up in it as say Sidon would. He pulled himself onto the side of the pool to sit next to Sidon, happily grabbing one of the prince's facial fins and pulling him down into a kiss. </p><p>“You are a very pleasant surprise to wake up to.” Link hummed softly, “Though I was a bit shocked to wake up underwater.”</p><p>Sidon chuckled, “I was too. Nearly had a heart attack when I saw you were fully submerged. Then I saw your gills pumping and relaxed.” </p><p>Link smiled, “Guess this means they work, and hopefully I can get out of here soon? I miss sleeping next to you.”</p><p>Sidon hummed softly, “I do too. We'll ask the healers about it. Though I did bring you some food.” </p><p>The hylian perked up, “Great! Because I'm so hungry I could eat a moose!” </p><p>The prince snorted in amusement, “A moose? Really?” He got up and grabbed the food he had brought. “I hope an omelet and some rice balls will suffice.” </p><p>Link took the food and hungrily dug into them, “Taste better than frozen moose, I'll say that!”</p><p>“You've actually eaten moose?” Sidon asked amused. </p><p>Link nodded, “Yep, they're up in Hebra. It's so cold there that sometimes the meat freezes.” </p><p>Sidon chuckled, “That sounds repulsive.” </p><p>Link snorted, “It kind of was.”</p><p>As the hylian enjoyed his meal the two talked, sharing smiles and occasional blushes as one would flirt with the other. Sidon's heart soared that Link was acting more like his old self. </p><p>“Sidon I just realized something, since I'm basically in a skirt right now.” Link said with a pout. </p><p>The prince tilted his head, “What is it? And you're in that because-”</p><p>“It's the only thing that fits me.” Link finished for him, “None of my clothes will fit me anymore.”</p><p>Sidon made a small “ah” as he now understood the hylian's dilemma, “I suppose we'll have to get your new measurements and place an order for a new wardrobe?”</p><p>Link blushed, “Yeah, I guess we will.” He hummed, “What else about me do you think changed?”</p><p>Sidon shrugged, “Other than what we've discovered so far, I haven't a clue.” </p><p>The hylain sighed softly and leaned against his lover as he took a bite of a rice ball, “I really want out of here soon. I also want to know why the heck I'm suddenly part zora.”</p><p>The zora chuckled softly and pulled Link into a hug, “I don't know. For now I'm just happy you are alive and getting healthier by the day.”</p><p>The champion smiled at the prince, “And I'm glad you're hear to encourage me to get better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOOOOOOO Link's got gills and is a weird part zora now! Sorry this was a tough one to get through, but it was important story set up. Oh yeah, we're not even into the meat of this thing yet. XD </p><p>Please tell me your thoughts and theories in the comments. Like why does he have gills? or How did this actually happen? What else has changed about Link? </p><p>I love comments. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Link is recovering from his transformation, some new discoveries are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to get out, but a LOT has happened to me offline. I actually had to go to the ER on Halloween for what I now know is a gallbladder attack. I'm thankfully ok, but there's a possibility that I will have to have surgery to remove my gallbladder. So that's a bit scary. Also my partner's father has recently passed away, so I've been incredibly stressed and busy. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. If there are any major or glaring mistakes please let me know. Leave your thoughts and theories down below because I ADORE them! Comments and kudos help so much to keep me going, knowing that people enjoy the things I make. </p><p>Also please go follow me on twitter @39Thewolf or instagram 39thewolf Because I am also an illustrator and I even have an original webcomic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link's recovery was going smoothly, though he was getting a bit stir crazy as the weeks began to pile up and he was still being held in his healing pool. His changes had seemingly halted, and he was firmly a hylian with zora features, he had not gained fins, or a tail, or even fully sharp teeth. Sidon visited him daily and brought him lunch, and sometimes dinner. The two would talk, and sometimes flirt as they ate together. Though Link did mention he wanted to get out and go on a real date sometime soon, and then mentioned it nearly every day with increasing earnest. Some days Zelda visited, and the two would catch up. She talked about Sonasi and their growing friendship, as well as Roan, who volunteered to help them make the journey to the Domain a bit easier, as he could scout ahead. Link mentioned he'd like to get out of his little room to hopefully meet them. Though it was truly up to the healers. </p><p>Link started to notice he did odd things that were told to him were zora behaviors, like growling. It startled him the first time it happened, a healer was poking at his gills and something pinched, he growled from the sudden pain. He apologized afterwards, but the healer waved him off saying that was a normal reaction. He knew the healers were studying him, and his changes. </p><p>Zelda took it upon herself to order Link some new clothing, both hylian wear and zora wear, she eventually convinced a zora who knew how to make water resistant clothing, and sent her to work with Rhondson to come up with a new wardrobe. So there was something for him to look forward to. Though when the work was taking longer due to Rhondson's pregnancy, actually Link was certain she either just had her baby or was about to, and the challenges the two seamstress' faced. Link just sighed heavily and felt like he'd never get out of this stupid room. Sidon brought him books, and even a couple games to play. The prince even started bringing his work to Link's room, so they could spend more time together. </p><p>One day Link was cuddling in Sidon's lap, his head tucked against the prince's chest, feeling very content to just sit there. After some time the hero began to doze and Sidon chuckled, saying softly, “Well that's a new one for the list.”</p><p>Link woke back up and made a curious noise, “What do you mea-” He cut himself off as he realized there was a low rolling rumble coming from his own chest. He concentrated on it for a moment and looked up at his boyfriend astonished, “Am I purring?” </p><p>Sidon smiled, “It's a little known fact, but yes zora can purr. Usually around loved ones.” There was a small blush on the princes face as he said that. “It means you feel safe and loved.” </p><p>Link blinked, “I thought zora were fish people, not cat people.”</p><p>The prince laughed, “Well, there is a creature called a catfish.”</p><p>“That is not what I mean and you know it.” Link laughed.</p><p>Sidon returned Link's purr, making the smaller man blush darkly, “No, but zora can still purr.”</p><p>Link pressed himself against Sidon's chest, “When can I get out of here?” He asked softly.</p><p>The prince sighed softly, “I do not know. It's not up to me.”</p><p>Link groaned, “I'm going crazy here, and I miss being with you. And I don't mean just spending time together.”</p><p>Sidon blushed at that, “I know. I feel the same. I want nothing more than to spend a night with you, but this is out of my hands.” </p><p>The hylian sighed heavily and buried his face against his lover's chest, “I want out of here and to go back to our room and be alone. No interruptions, no tests, no being by myself at night. Just the two of us.”</p><p>The prince hummed and rubbed Link's back gently, “I know dearest. I want that too.”</p><p>Link huffed, “Then can you ask the healer when I can leave?”</p><p>“How about you ask me yourself?” Healer Rena said as she entered the room. She was a faded blue zora that resembled a dolphin. She had an amused smile on her face, “Though really there's no need. I've been speaking with the others, and though some want to watch you more, we've come to the decision to release you. Though we ask you to stay within the Domain or at least be accompanied by zora. We still don't know the full extent of the changes.”</p><p>Link practically jumped for joy, “Really? I can finally go?”</p><p>The healer nodded, “Yes, and you're in luck, Princess Zelda said she was expecting a package today with a couple new clothing items for you. So when she arrives, you can change and leave. Though please take it easy for now.”</p><p>The blonde man couldn't help his excitement as he hugged the Prince, “I'm getting out!!!” </p><p>Prince Sidon laughed warmly as he hugged Link back, “Yes you are. Happy?”</p><p>“Yes!” The hero said in exasperation. He laughed and kissed the Prince, not caring that the healer was still present. Healer Rena's eyes widened at the kiss, and turned away to leave and give the two privacy. The two didn't hesitate to jump into making plans for the night and near future, tonight they'd have dinner alone, but tomorrow they would dine with the king and princess Zelda. Eventually the idea of sex came up, and Link pouted a bit when the prince suggested they should hold off on being intimate. </p><p>“Why?” Link said in exasperation, “I've been here for ages.”</p><p>Sidon chuckled, “I know, but I think it would be a bit much to have sex tonight. Especially since you still have to get used to your new body.”</p><p>Link grumbled, “I'd prefer if I could get used to it and have you fuck me senseless.”</p><p>The zora prince blushed at his lover's vulgar, bluntness, “Look, lets just, how do hylians put it, play it by ear?”</p><p>The hero rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “Fine. I'll agree to that.” </p><p>The prince chuckled and leaned in to kiss Link, “At least I can promise you plenty of kisses and cuddles.”</p><p>Link hummed, “True, though I could top and do you if you wanted?”</p><p>Sidon blushed immediately and he sputtered in embarrassment, “What?”</p><p>The hero snorted at his lover's reaction, “Oh come on, we don't always have to do things the same way. Technically we don't need to have full penetration to get off.”</p><p>The prince's face was turning darker from blushing, “I don't know if that would be the best idea.”</p><p>The blonde man snorted, “Oh come on! Beside you worrying over my weird changes what else could be an issue?”</p><p>The zora made a small noise in his throat, clearly hesitating before taking a breath to answer, “Well, technically there's a risk of pregnancy, but not if we only go once or twice.”</p><p>Something seemed to have short circuited in Link's brain for a moment as he stared at the prince for a few moments. He made a small, high pitched noise in confusion, “You want to run that by me again, big guy?”</p><p>Sidon looked at his lover in confusion, “You didn't know that? Technically any zora can reproduce with another. Just an evolutionary advantage.”</p><p>Link blinked, “So that's why it's more acceptable for there to be gay couples?”</p><p>The prince hummed, “Well, I suppose that's true, though with same sex couples there needs to be a few sessions of repeated stimulation to get say a male partner to ovulate.”</p><p>“I'm a little confused.” Link's face contorted as he tried to absorb this information.</p><p>The zora prince chuckled, his face still burning a bit, “Well, to put it bluntly, there would need to be a few turns at one male partner bottoming in order for conception to occur.” </p><p>Link sat back and let that sink in, “So, if I topped you a few times there's a chance you could get pregnant?”</p><p>Sidon nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>The champion sat back and took a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his face, “Ok, well I don't think we want that.” He sighed, “But, I could top you once or twice?”</p><p>The prince's face burned again as he nodded, “Well, yes. There is almost no risk without repeated stimulation to get a male to ovulate.” </p><p>Link sat for a minute as he thought about this new information, his face felt a little warm as his mind wandered. He looked up at the zora, “So Sidon, if we stayed together, it's possible we could have children?”</p><p>The prince smiled at his lover's question, “In theory, yes. Though I don't know of any mixed couples before us.”</p><p>Link snorted, “Well to be fair I've never heard of this,” He gestured to his gills, “happening to other hylians either.” </p><p>Sidon gave him a half smile, “That is true. So I guess it would be possible between us.”</p><p>The champion blushed, “I guess that's something we could possibly look forward to then.” He gently grabbed his lover's hand and squeezed it while looking up with a smile. </p><p>The prince felt his own face get warm when he looked down at Link, his heart fluttered a bit as he remembered the feeling he had back at Tarrey Town when he thought of his lover holding a baby. With how things were going he was uncertain if it would happen, but the idea was there. The prince's face was soft with a blush spreading on his face as he smiled. He hesitated to speak, “Link, would you actually want children? If we stayed together?”</p><p>The champion's face turned pink, “I think I'd really like that.”</p><p>Sidon felt a small bubble of happiness and his tail wiggled uncharacteristically, he was beaming as he leaned in to kiss his lover, “I'd like that too.”</p><p>Link smiled and kissed the prince back when there was a soft knock on the door, his ears twitched as he looked over. “Enter.” He called out for the person to enter. </p><p>The door opened and in stepped Princess Zelda and her new guard Sonasi, holding a few packages, “Well Link, I was told you got the clear to leave this room.”</p><p>The hero grinned at her, “Finally! I'm so bored of just sitting here.”</p><p>Zelda smiled, “Yes, you were never one to sit still for very long. Anyway, I have some new clothes for you.”</p><p>Link stood, stretching a bit as he did, “Good. I needed some.” </p><p>The princess tried not to snort as she rolled her eyes in amusement, then shoved one of the packages into her friend's arms, “Here. Try them on and make yourself decent. I know you spent a good while of your journey running around in nothing but your underwear.”</p><p>Link blushed and glanced at Sidon, “Well I woke up with no memory and the only clothes I found were a half moldy shirt and tattered pants. So yeah it took awhile to get proper clothes.” </p><p>The admittance that Link ran around practically naked trying to save Hyrule made the zora prince pause as he tried not to laugh at the image of his lover running around aimlessly in his underwear. After a moment he failed and let out a laugh. “That is a very humorous image!”</p><p>Link snorted at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, “Well it's the truth. Actually I'm surprised I didn't wake up fully naked. What happened to my clothes?”</p><p>Zelda looked sheepish, “I am actually a little fuzzy on those details.”</p><p>The hero gave her a flat look, “Uh huh, sure.” He snorted, “Alright, leave the packages here. I'm not stripping my loincloth off for you ladies.”</p><p>Sonasi snickered behind Zelda and looked at the princess in amusement before the two of them left with Zelda laughing along the way. Sidon looked incredibly amused as he closed the door behind the women, “Well you're certainly more comfortable than you used to be. I remember people telling me that just before the Calamity struck you had become much more stoic.”</p><p>Link shrugged, “I died, woke up with amnesia after a hundred years, saved the world, started dating a prince, and now have zora bits. I think I have earned a little sass.” For effect he placed a hand on his chest. </p><p>The zora prince laughed again looking very amused, “I suppose you have!” </p><p>Link smirked at the prince and discarded the skirt, much to the prince's delight as he looked at his lover's naked body. “Regret not saying no sex for now?”</p><p>Sidon snorted, “I said we'll play it by ear.”</p><p>Link smirked, “Let's see what the two seamstresses have come up with.” He opened up the first package to find what looked like a black tunic, though it was far more form fitting as he held it up. He inspected the fabric, noting it was definitely not normal cotton, but more of the water proof material that zora use for making their own cloth. It was also stretchy, but surprisingly silky to the touch. He noticed there were two slits on the side that he presumed were for his gills, and there were patterns made of some reflective material sewn into the fabric along the chest and hem of the gill slits. He smiled, “Well they certainly outdid themselves!” He put the shirt on, tugging it into place. It was definitely a snug fit, and perfectly fit around his gills. He also realized it was a turtleneck, as it fit snug, but not uncomfortably around his throat. </p><p>He stretched and moved around in the fabric for a minute, getting a feel for it, “Not bad! I can probably swim in this no problem!” He looked over at his boyfriend and smirked as he saw the prince was ogling him, he was currently only wearing a shirt, so his dick was still clearly hanging out. “Sidon? Are you sure you don't regret it?”</p><p>Sidon blinked out of his stupor and blushed, “Well... maybe a little?” he chuckled. </p><p>The champion snorted, “Does it look good on me?”</p><p>“Very much so, though I may be biased because I can't help but enjoy the fact you are currently nude from the waist down.” The prince smirked, eyeing the hero up and down. </p><p>Link felt his face get a little warm from the prince's gaze and grabbed the pants, They were similar to gerudo harem pants, though not as poofy, actually they looked very comfortable, and thankfully not as snug as the top. He pulled them on, and loked for the belt, it was a simple wrap tucked through a couple slits near his hips. He smiled at the blue color of the wrap. He looked and saw there were also a pair of shoes and some gloves in the package, he pulled out the shoes, which were more like shiekah shoes, form fitting and had wraps to go up the legs. He wiggled his feet and found them comfortable. Finally he pulled on the gloves and delightfully discovered they were slightly webbed, “Oh! Clearly I'm meant to swim in this!” He held up his gloved hands to Sidon for him to inspect. </p><p>The prince grinned as he took Link's hand and looked over the glove, “I wonder how many of your new clothes are like this? Is the outfit comfortable?”</p><p>The champion nodded, “Yeah it is really comfortable, which is surprising considering the top is form fitting.”</p><p>Sidon looked his lover over, “I have to say, you look very nice in this.”</p><p>Link grinned at him, “Aw, thank you!” He turned around so his lover could look over the entire outfit.</p><p>The prince was grinning, “They really did a fantastic job!” </p><p>Link nodded, “Alright grab up the rest of it and let's get out of here! I am beyond done with being stuck in this room! It's been what? Two months?”</p><p>Sidon made a noise, “Well, yes, just a little over actually.”</p><p>“Too long!” Link huffed, “Far too long! I am a free spirit and demand to roam!”</p><p>Sidon snorted, “I thought you wanted to cuddle?”</p><p>Link blushed, “Well... that's different. This is a cage, cuddles with you is like being snug in a den or nest. If that makes sense?” He looked sheepishly at his lover.</p><p>The prince felt his own face grow a little warm as he gathered up the packages, “Yes, that does make sense, and I'm flattered.” When the packages were secured he moved over to Link and bent down to kiss him, which the hero happily returned with a purr. </p><p>The two left the room, with the prince leading the way, and when the champion stepped out of the room he had been trapped in for so many days he let out a massive sigh of relief. Every step away from the sick room he felt better and better, a pep in his step as he excitedly followed Sidon towards the prince's chambers. The zora prince looked at him with a smile, “Swim up? Or walk up?”</p><p>Link tilted his head, “Can you carry me and the packages?”</p><p>Sidon scoffed, “Of course I can!” He shot his boyfriend a grin, “It will be no trouble!”</p><p>The hero grinned, “Alright then! Let's go!” He felt practically giddy as Sidon jumped into the water and he didn't hesitate to plunge in after him, taking a deep breath of the cool water of the Domain, shivering slightly as he felt the transition as something in this chest closed off and his gills opened up and pushed the water out. It was such a surreal feeling, but Link thought it was fantastic he was safe from drowning. He blinked, it took him awhile to realize that his second eyelid shut when underwater, as it was completely clear and would shut unconsciously. </p><p>Sidon turned to face him, marveling at how Link's hair floated around him in the water, “You alright?”</p><p>The hero nodded, “Oh I'm fine. Have I mentioned how weird it is I can hear you?”</p><p>The prince laughed, “I suppose that is a bit strange.” </p><p>Link swam around a bit, getting used to the feeling of being in open water, “This actually feels really nice.”</p><p>Sidon was grinning as he looked Link over, “Oh! Your markings are iridescent!”</p><p>Link looked at the marking on his arms, gasping a little as they seemed to shimmer in the light, “Well that's pretty neat!”</p><p>The prince grinned, “Well this is a fun fact, iridescence is considered an attractive and desirable trait in zora.”</p><p>“Is it uncommon?” Link asked as they started to swim towards the falls.</p><p>“Uncommon enough, but not too much that it's rare.” Sidon said with a smile.</p><p>Link snickered, “So my markings make me more attractive?” He smirked at his lover. </p><p>Sidon's face grew hot, “Well... I thought you were attractive already, but yes the markings do enhance your looks.” </p><p>The champion felt a flutter of delight as he swam alongside the prince, he stifled a purr, not wanting to give away how happy he felt knowing that somehow he looked even better to his lover. When they made it to the falls Link grabbed onto Sidon, not comfortable with swimming up without the special bonus of the zora armor, which he realized with a bit of sadness, it would no longer fit him. He shook away the thought as the prince shot up the falls, with Link laughing as they entered the now familiar chambers. He had a rush of relief and joy feeling like he was home at last. </p><p>Sidon set down the packages and grabbed Link to twirl him around, “Welcome home Link.” The prince said with a grin, earning a blush from the champion.</p><p>Link pulled the zora down for a kiss, a loving, passionate kiss, that led to them in bed, and Sidon starting to strip off that new pretty outfit that the champion was wearing. Link teased, “Thought you wanted to play it by ear?”</p><p>Sidon chuckled as he kissed Link's neck, “It's hard to resist you when I have you all to myself and you are in a very flattering outfit.” </p><p>Link snorted, “So I'm getting my way after all? Better make it count then, first time in awhile.”</p><p>Sidon chuckled and smiled at his lover, “Oh, I certainly plan to my darling Link. You alright with me topping though?”</p><p>The champion's eyes went wide as he smirked, “I'm all yours my prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidon happily obliged by rubbing his own slit to draw out his cocks, but his lover stopped him, “Sidon, let me. Please.” The prince smirked and gave his boyfriend room, moaning as Link's thumb rubbed his slick slit, feeling a rush of pleasure as he opened up for the champion. This spurred the blonde on who leaned in to lick the slit, teasing it with his tongue by dipping it into the expanding opening. He continued to orally pleasure the prince before he had to sit up and strip every bit of clothing left on him, which made Sidon smirk as he discarded his own regalia. </p><p>As soon as Link was nude he went back to his assault on the prince's genitals, lapping up his juices and moaning when he felt the quickly hardening tips of Sidon's cocks hit his tongue. He couldn't deny he was craving for Sidon to fill him, for the sweet sensation of the prince sliding into him. The thought made him quiver in anticipation. As Sidon's cocks pushed out Link hungrily sucked the tips, pulling a moan from the prince. Link purred as he heard it, feeling proud he could pleasure his lover like this. He licked, lapped at, and sucked Sidon's cocks until they were fully erect and throbbing. The hero sat back admiring his lover before glancing down spying a small opening just under the flap of skin under the base of Sidon's cocks. With a smirk he looked at the prince, “Is this right here what I would need to fuck if we wanted you to be pregnant?”</p><p>Sidon looked at Link with a blush and laughed, “Well, yes.”</p><p>Link looked up at him, “If I touched it, will it feel good?”</p><p>Sidon tilted his head, “Well yes. It would feel good. Why would- AH!” Sidon gasped as Link gently prodded the opening with his fingers. </p><p>The champion felt oddly more in tuned with Sidon than he felt he did before the transformation, he could smell more of his lover's arousal, he could sense when he made him feel really good, and he could taste that the prince was enjoying every bit of the attention he was getting, and it made the blonde proud of his accomplishments. Link leaned in again, curious to taste this part of his lover, he moaned when his tongue touched the tender flesh. Sidon's head tilted back as he let out a moan of his own as Link began to explore his opening. The champion ate his lover out for a minute before he felt his own ache set in, he pulled back. “Sidon, do you still want to top?”</p><p>The prince sat up very quickly and kissed Link deeply, “Yes I do. As good as that was, I'm not too keen on the idea of taking you just yet. Don't want to risk accidentally getting pregnant so soon into our relationship.”</p><p>Link smirked a little as Sidon gently pushed him onto the bed, watching the zora as he started lubing his fingers with his own juices before pressing his fingers into the hero. Link couldn't help the long moan that was pulled from him as he felt Sidon's fingers enter him and brush his sensitive insides. It didn't take the prince long to add a second finger, stretching his lover, with Link moaning and pleading for the zora to enter him. The prince took one of his cocks and pressed the tip against Link's own opening, teasing it a minute before pushing in. </p><p>Link thought to himself as he felt Sidon slipping in that things felt a bit different now, he was physically larger, and felt like he wanted both of Sidon's cocks in him, no like he needed them both in him. He wanted that feeling of being almost unbearably stretched like he did before, being impossibly full. Perhaps next time he would try, if Sidon let him.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts as the prince fully pushed into him, waiting a moment before moving, slowly at first, before speeding up. He found a pace that soon had Link mewling and writhing for more. With how long it had been for them both, it wasn't long until Link came hard, spilling between them and clenching around Sidon, the prince following shortly as one cock shot it's load between them, and the other deep within his lover. Sidon stayed there for a moment, panting and smiling at Link before laying beside his lover to recover his breath. </p><p>“I think we needed that.” Link chuckled, feeling satisfied and full. </p><p>The prince smiled, “I think you're right.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Link was getting used to his new body and life in the Domain as he settled in to his new routine. Zelda pulled him in to some meeting, he would talk with people, and when the day was done he'd head back to his new home and cuddle, or fuck, or both, with his lover Prince Sidon. Which made him feel so incredibly happy. The prince was still shy about Link topping, so the hero bottomed, though he had the increasing feeling that he wanted to try both cocks in him. </p><p>Today however, was going to be a fun and relaxing day as he, Sidon, Zelda, Sonasi, and Roan, headed for the beach outside the Domain. He felt giddy about relaxing in the sun, or maybe building a sandcastle, which when he mentioned it to Sidon made the prince laugh and call him adorable. He walked alongside the prince, with a massive smile on his face. Though when he spotted the ocean, he pulled away wanting to run to it and splash his feet in the shallows. </p><p>“Wait Link!” Sidon looked worried as his lover shot forward, but relaxed when he saw that Link was only going up to his ankles. </p><p>Zelda was giggling, “He's so much like a child right now! I haven't seen him this happy in so long, I had almost forgotten what his smile looked like.”</p><p>Sidon looked at the princess a bit surprised, “Really?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes. He always took his duties seriously, but when he became my night.... when he drew the sword, the weight of it all took its toll on him. He smiled less and less as the time grew closer. It really was quite sad to see that light drain from him. I suppose I should thank you for giving Link joy once more.” The princess looked up at the zora prince with a smile. </p><p>Sidon looked taken aback as he thought about that, a slow, soft smile, spreading across his face, “I'm glad I could bring him joy.”</p><p>Their heads snapped up when they heard the hero shout in pain, “Holy SHIT! That BURNS!”</p><p>Sidon shook his head as he realized what happened and trotted over to his lover who was pulling himself out of the waves and clutched at his gills, “I was trying to warn you. You can't just jump into salt water with your gills, it will burn.”</p><p>Link hissed and tried to force out the sea water from his sensitive gills, “Why's that? I thought you said we could swim in salt water?”</p><p>“We can, and I have. However we need to transition from one to the other by staying in brackish water for a time.” Sidon answered as he moved to rub Link's back gently, “Jumping strait in is not very wise.”</p><p>“Brackish water?” Link asked. </p><p>Zelda answered as she walked up to the couple, “It's where fresh water and salt water meet.” </p><p>“Why not just call it semi-salty water then?” Link asked which earned a loud snort from the zora prince. The hero rolled his eyes, “Ok, it sounds silly after I said it.” </p><p>Sidon chuckled, “It does sound silly. Though take this as an important lesson, only jump strait in to salt water if necessary. Otherwise take the time to transition so you don't hurt yourself or irritate your gills.” </p><p>“Fine fine. I was just wanting to see what the reefs looked like.” Link said with a sigh. He looked over at the rito that Zelda seemed to be friends with, “He looks like he's having fun up there.” He smiled as Roan swooped in the air and circled a few times as he seemed to dance in the air. Though something seemed to have caught his eye as he faltered for a moment, “What? What did he see?” </p><p>Roan circled once more before heading strait back to the group on the sand, Sonasi was the first to ask, “What's wrong?”</p><p>Roan looked at her, “It looks like there are a couple zora unconscious on the rocks over there!”</p><p>Sidon looked out to the water in alarm, “Wait here I'll go see.”</p><p>Link moved to follow, “I'll go.”</p><p>“Link your gills are too sensitive.” Sidon protested.</p><p>The champion shook his head, “So I'll be uncomfortable for a bit, I'll just rest in the sleeping pool for a bit later. If they're in danger then I'm going to help.”</p><p>Sidon made a face like he wanted to protest, but sighed after a moment. He looked at Zelda and Sonasi, “Head back to the Domain and inform my father and the healers. We'll bring them to shore. Roan, please keep an eye from above.” The rito nodded at the prince, taking to the air once more. </p><p>Sonasi and Zelda nodded and hurried back along the path to the Domain, while Sidon looked out to the rocks. With a steadying breath he leaped into the water heading strait for the rocks, and the supposed zora stranded on them. </p><p>Link took a second to brace himself before diving into the water, taking a deep breath of the salty current with a shudder as it stung his sensitive gills. He followed after the prince, not nearly as fast as him. Sidon got to the bodies first and Link came up beside him. They were indeed zora, but not like any zora in the Domain. They were both women, one middle aged, while the other was young, looking about the equivalent of a hylian teenager. Both were a white color and covered in speckles and swirls. The older woman was more of a dark, reddish pink, while the younger girl was lighter, with small hints of orange in her patterns. Link also noted they were both covered in cuts and bruises, varying from minor to worrying.</p><p>“I've never seen zora like them before.” Link said a little astonished, “Sidon, are they?”</p><p>The prince checked their pulses, “They're alive, but it looks like they took quite a beating. Grab the smaller girl, we need to get these two to our healers as soon as possible.”</p><p>Link nodded and gathered the girl in his arms while Sidon grabbed the older woman, they took their time, making sure to be gentle as they headed back to shore. “Where are they from?” Link asked looking at the prince.</p><p>“To be honest, I don't know Link. I've never seen patterns like this before.” Sidon said softly as he looked down at the unconscious woman. “Whoever they are, they need our help.”</p><p>Link nodded, glancing at the ocean, “Could it be there are zora living out there?”</p><p>Sidon hummed, “I don't know Link. It's possible, but we'll have to wait until they are conscious to answer those questions.” </p><p>They gently set the women down onto the beach as zora guards and medical staff arrived to take over for the prince and hero. The healers looked over the women, and studied their injuries, gurneys were brought for the women and they were quickly and gently transferred to them. The royal couple watched with a sinking feeling that something big was happening, that they stumbled across something that would change things forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you all like the chapter? I'd like to give special thanks to PixieDust_291 for being awesome. Please check out her fanfic With the Tide if you haven't, it's wonderful and I actually have done artwork for it!</p><p>Also special thanks to Flower_Bottom for being an awesome friend, writing buddy, someone I constantly bounce ideas off of, and who is just fun to chat with! Please go check out her fanfic Desert Flowers bring May Showers!</p><p>Again I love comments! Please tell me what you think, ideas, conspiracies, or theories! Just remember to be kind, and spread a smile! We need more smiles in the world right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. From the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two zora women arrived mysteriously and it seems they're in need of help. Is this really just another quest for Link to accomplish?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I got inspired to finish this one pretty quickly. However I'm still facing health issues, I went into the hospital again, but I'm ok! It's the same issue as before, gallstones. </p><p>Please comment below what you think of this chapter, this one is pretty big for me. </p><p>Comments and Kudos are a nice way to show support! Thank you!</p><p>Special thanks to Flower_Bottom who is great to bounce ideas off of! And to PixieDust291 who not only encourages me, but commissions me for art. Which is part of my computer fund. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a couple days for the zora women to wake, Prince Sidon, Princess Zelda and Link were all informed so they could speak with them. The three entered the room where the patients were being held and tried to seem non-threatening. The two women were in beds, with bandages wrapped around their injuries. The younger of the two were staring at Zelda and Link with wide, almost frightened eyes, while the older was studying the three with scrutiny. “Who are you? And where are we?”</p><p>Prince Sidon spoke first, “You are safe, in the Zora Domain. As for who we are, I am Prince Sidon, hier to the throne. Beside me is Princess Zelda, the hylian princess of Hyrule, and last is Link, chosen champion and hero of Hyrule.”</p><p>The younger zora sat up, “Hylians? Hero?” Her eyes were wide with both wonder and confusion. </p><p>The older woman's fins twitch, and Link was surprised that they were more wispy than the zora he was used to. Zelda stepped forward, “Yes, I am a hylian, and Link is the hero that saved this land from a horrible disaster known as Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>Link looked down, he didn't need to hear this, he lived it. Though he looked up to see the younger zora was staring with wide eyes. Link tilted his head at the stare, wondering what could be going through the girl's mind. He glanced at the royals beside him before venturing his own question, “Could you tell us who you are? We found you, unconscious on some rocks just outside the Domain.” </p><p>The older of the two sat up with a small groan of pain, “We, are from the Coral Kingdom. My name is Thalia, and this is my niece, Princess Marnie.” She gestured to the younger girl. Thalia looked at the zora prince, “I can tell we are quite far from home.”</p><p>“Pardon me, but I have never heard of this Coral Kingdom.” Princess Zelda asked in a gentle voice.</p><p>Thalia sighed, “If this is the Domain, which is part of Hyrule, then I'm not surprised you've never heard of it.” </p><p>Prince Sidon tilted his head in thought and brought a hand to his chin, “I recall in my studies that the Coral Kingdom was a zora territory under the ocean. However contact between the Domain and other zora territories were lost long ago. It was assumed that the Coral Kingdom and its inhabitants perished from some disaster.” </p><p>Thalia smiled at the prince, “Well that about sums it up.”</p><p>Zelda's eyes were wide, “I had no idea there were other zora territories!”</p><p>Prince Sidon hummed, “Well it is part of my people's history, but there were far more pressing matters than to share information that was not relevant at the time.”</p><p>Link hummed, “That's true, plus you were kind of a child at the time.”</p><p>The prince shot his lover an amused look, “True.”</p><p>The zora princess tilted her head, “Why do you have gills like a zora, and markings that she does not?” </p><p>Link looked at the zora princess a little uncomfortably, “Well, we don't quite have an explanation for that yet. This just recently happened.” He gestured to his gills. </p><p>Thalia hummed, “You look like you're part zora.”</p><p>Marnie was still staring at Link, “You're the hero of Hyrule? Have you ever killed giant monsters?”</p><p>Zelda jumped in, “Link has done many great deeds. Slaying monsters, restoring our divine beasts, and defeating the Calamity.”</p><p>The prince nodded, “Link here is the greatest warrior and hero of our time. We owe all our lives to him.”</p><p>Said hero blushed at the praise, “I didn't do it alone.” He said sheepishly.</p><p>The zora prince grinned, “True, but even with some assistance the bulk of the work was done by you.”</p><p>Princess Marnie glanced at her aunt before looking back at the group before her, “Well the reason you found us so far from home is because we were chased by a giant monster.”</p><p>Link looked at the zora princess with a sinking feeling in his stomach before looking at Zelda and Sidon, he held in a sigh, “A monster?”</p><p>Thalia cut her niece off, “Yes, a giant beast that resembles a manta ray. It's larger than even a whale, and its cry echo in the vast abyss of the ocean. It can create massive whirlpools. It has been venturing closer to our hunting grounds, that is where the two of us were and chased us into a current that whipped us away from our home.”</p><p>Zelda placed a hand on her chest in sympathy, “Oh, that must have been so frightening.”</p><p>Marnie nodded her head sadly, “It was terrifying.” She looked at Link again, “If you're a hero, and you have gills, maybe it's a sign that you can help us?”</p><p>Link felt a knot form in his stomach, “It's possible, though I have no experience fighting underwater.” He looked at Zelda and Sidon, unsure how to proceed. </p><p>Prince Sidon stepped in front of his lover, “There is a lot to consider. I will have to inform my father, King Dorephan first before anything can be decided.”</p><p>The zora princess looked like she wanted to protest but her aunt held out her hand, causing the girl to hesitate. Thalia looked at the prince and nodded her head, “Understood Prince Sidon, we need rest anyway.”</p><p>The prince nodded, “We should leave you to rest then, and please try to relax, no harm will come to you while you are our guests.” He gave them a smile and gently put a hand on Link's shoulder to usher him out, with Zelda following behind. </p><p>“Thank you.” Thalia said as the door closed. </p><p>Link was silent as the two royals discussed the information the zora princess and her aunt gave them, he had a bad feeling as to what was had been said. A monster down in the depths of the ocean? Was that why he now had gills? Was this just another task for him to complete as the chosen hero? He had hoped his gaining of zora features were meant for something else. Especially with his growing relationship with Prince Sidon. He didn't want to fight another monster, to save another kingdom. He already lost his memories, still not able to get them all back, he lost his life, his friends, his family, and even the kingdom he served was in ruins. Now, he was supposed to go down to the depths, far out of his element, to stop another monster? He supposed the duty of the hero chosen by Evil's Bane was never truly done. </p><p>Zelda was deep in thought, not noticing the stoic turn in her knight, “A giant monster that can create whirlpools? Is it possible that this could be connected to Ganon?”</p><p>The zora prince glanced at Link, feeling worried about his lover's silence. He hummed before answering, “I do not know princess. It could be, though from what we understand malice does not survive in water, unless it has corrupted something.”</p><p>Zelda nodded, “Perhaps a creature then? That has become a monster?”</p><p>“Perhaps, though I am not sure. It could be just a natural beast that we do not know of.” Sidon said softly. “For now though we should speak with my father about this.” </p><p>The hylian princess looked up at the zora prince and nodded, “You're right. We need to discuss this with him.” She glanced at Link who had fallen back into old habits, diligently following royalty while remaining silent. Zelda's brow pinched in concern as she looked forward. </p><p>The three quickly made their way to see King Dorephan, the large zora smiled as they entered, “I heard our guests have awakened, are they well?”</p><p>Princess Zelda answered first, “They were well enough to answer some questions.”</p><p>“Yes.” Prince Sidon added on, “Their names are Thalia, and the younger is Princess Marnie. They claim they are from the Coral Kingdom, and were chased away from the safety of their home by some giant monster.”</p><p>“A monster? Oh dear.” The king sat back on his throne, “The Coral Kingdom? So they still survive. It's been many lifetimes since they were heard from.”</p><p>“Yes Father, they said the monster has the ability to create whirlpools which is what makes it so dangerous.” Sidon continued.</p><p>“Are they asking for help?” The large zora asked.</p><p>The prince nodded, “It seems so, though the princess took more interest in Link when we mentioned he was a hero.”</p><p>The king's gaze turned to the champion, his face neutral, “And what do you make of this Link?”</p><p>The hero looked up in mild surprise at the King, “Well, it does sound like they are outmatched, and I would not be comfortable sending them back to their home alone.”</p><p>Dorephan nodded, “That is very true, so what do you propose then?”</p><p>Zelda glanced at the king, surprised he was leaving a big decision like this to Link rather than his council or son. She reasoned it was because the princess was asking for Link's help rather than the Domain's.</p><p>Link thought for a moment before answering, “I don't know how I will fare in an underwater fight, let alone with some massive beast.”</p><p>The zora prince interjected, “That's true father, even if Link helped them, he would be struggling against an unknown enemy far out of the environment he's gotten used to.”</p><p>This time it was Zelda who responded, “That may be true, Link would be out of his element when it comes to underwater fighting. However he is far from helpless nor completely unskilled or unable to adapt in dire situations. He has fought in the air, in the sand, and even on your back, Prince Sidon. Link is more capable than anyone I have ever met.”</p><p>Link looked at the princess with awe at how high she just praised him, it was true that he had done great things, but he also suffered many times for mistakes and faults in his journey. Fighting underwater with his slow swimming pace was not the best idea.</p><p>The king seemed to be in agreement with the hero as he responded to the hylian princess, “I understand that, but it is not only foolish, but dangerous to send Link to face a beast unprepared, and unaccompanied.”</p><p>All three looked up at the zora king in surprise as he continued, “Link, I know it would be a lot to ask of you to aide the Coral Kingdom in their plight, and I will not do so. However I will ask that you and my son escort our guests back to the Coral Kingdom and gather information on the situation and the monster. If you can handle the situation, then do so, but if it seems to be beyond your abilities then you are to pull back and inform me so we can come up with a different solution and establish communication with the Coral Kingdom.” He paused for a moment to let his decision sink in to the three before him, “It would be foolish to send you under prepared, so while the ladies are recovering, Link is to train in underwater combat with you Sidon.”</p><p>The prince's eyes widened for a moment, before he squared his shoulders and nodded, “Yes father.”</p><p>Dorephan looked at princess Zelda, “Is this acceptable to you Princess? I know Link is still your knight, but as this issue pertains to zora, I must ask to allow me control of this situation.”</p><p>Zelda nodded, “I understand and agree to this.” She looked over at her knight and friend who had grown quiet and serious once more, reminding her of how he was over a hundred years ago. </p><p>The king turned to the hero, “Is this acceptable to you Link? I know this must be difficult for you.”</p><p>Link looked up at Dorephan and answered evenly, “It's acceptable, your highness. I understand that I still am a hero and that if I am needed I will help the best I can. I thank you for offering me training and a way out if things are too out of hand. I will do my best with this endeavor.”</p><p>Sidon felt that knot in his stomach tighten as he heard Link speak, his lover was clearly distressed, but hiding it behind his knight training. He would have to talk to him later, this wasn't the time, nor the place. The prince looked back at his father, “Link and I will discuss areas we need to work on and come up with a strategy together then.”</p><p>King Dorephan nodded, “Very well. If there is any more to discuss I will send for you.”</p><p>Princess Zelda spoke up, “King Dorephan, if there is a monster out in the ocean, then I suggest sending patrols to search the water. Hopefully the monster has not followed our guests here.”</p><p>The zora king nodded, “Thank you, that is an excellent suggestion, I'll arrange for regular patrols of the outer edges of zora territory. I doubt a creature of its size can reach out boarders, but caution is necessary.” He hummed closing his eyes in thought for a moment before speaking again, “I need to speak with my council about these matters. So for now you are free to go.”</p><p> Prince Sidon, Princess Zelda and Link all took their leave at the King's dismissal. The zora prince glanced at his lover, noting the serious look on his face, which only made him worry more. Zelda stepped in front of the two men causing Sidon to be pulled from his thoughts, “If it is alright with you, I would like to return to my rooms. Good luck with the training though, I am certain you will do well.” She said the latter mostly to her knight, who nodded in return. There was a small flicker in her eyes, recognition. She sent the zora prince a quick look before turning to leave, Sidon gave her a subtle nod back. </p><p>“Link,” The prince looked at his lover, “Lets head back to my chambers to come up with a plan.” He gave the champion a gentle smile. Link looked up at the zora prince and nodded, still not talking. </p><p>Almost as soon as they set foot in the prince's rooms, Sidon scooped up Link into a tight hug, causing the smaller man to let out a loud, startled yelp. “Sidon?!” </p><p>“I can tell you are upset.” Sidon answered softly, still not letting Link go as he took the blonde to the bedroom so they could talk privately. He sat down on the bed, Link held firmly in his lap. </p><p>The hero huffed in frustration, “I'm fine Sidon!” He struggled against the prince's hold. </p><p>“You are not fine my love.” Sidon said in a firm, but gentle tone, which surprisingly got Link to stop fighting him. “I cannot begin to imagine your pain, but I know you well enough to see that the idea of having to be a hero to a strange kingdom has put you off. You just saved our land, and now you are going to be taken under the ocean.”</p><p>Link stilled which confirmed the prince's thoughts. The champion was quiet for a few heartbeats, “It's not fair.”</p><p>“It really is not.” Sidon said gently. </p><p>“I just saved Hyrule! I lost everything, even my memories. Now I have to be a hero again? Why can't I have a break?” Link's voice cracked with emotion. “And then there's these!” He pulled back from Sidon to gesture to the gills on his sides, “I turned into some half zora and now it seems it's just to fulfill a new quest, a new kingdom to save, a princess to return to her people. I'm just a damn pawn in someone else's game!” His eyes stung as he spat the last sentence. </p><p>“Link,” Sidon gently touched his lover's cheek, “What do you think you gaining zora features meant?”</p><p>Link's large blue eyes met Sidon's warm golden ones, “I,” he paused for a moment, “I was hoping they were a sign that we were meant to be together. Especially after talking to the fairy. That these new gills and other bits on me were so we could be a better match.” A small whimper came from the blonde, “But I guess I'm wrong. Because now these zora women show up and I'm being sent on another heroic mission!”</p><p>Sidon's eyes widened a little, he hadn't thought of that possibility, but then a different thought occurred to him. “Link, you may still be correct. If you were destined to save the Coral Kingdom, then why not give you some item to aide in your quest instead of, possibly permanently, physically changing you? There have been stories of other heroes using magical items. You have even used some.”</p><p>“But-” Link's voice wavered, “They're here, it can't be just a coincidence.”</p><p>“Maybe so,” Sidon said softly, “But you are right, the fairy did hint there was more to our story, some things she couldn't say. Perhaps this was it?” He stroked down Link's gills gently, which caused the blonde to shiver as his gills fluttered beneath the prince's touch. “For all we know your metamorphosis could be some higher being's blessing to give us better compatibility.”</p><p>Link tilted his head, “How so?”</p><p>“Well,” Sidon thought for a moment, “Zora and hylians have been couples in the past, but I don't believe there are record of them having families. Usually surrogates or donors were involved. As a zora I do have the ability to carry, and you are male. So theoretically with you being changed into being more zora like-”</p><p>“We could have a baby?” Link finished, a little in awe at the prince's logic. He couldn't help but blush at the idea, his eyes a little wider. </p><p>“Possibly.” Sidon said, his own face darkening with a blush. </p><p>Link's ears dropped again, “But what if that idea is wrong? What if this is just another task for me, and all I'll ever be is a weapon against evil?”</p><p>“Then why give you a heart and a mind?” Sidon returned, “Why give you a soul if you were only meant to be a tool?”</p><p>Link's eyes filled with tears, “I don't want to be just a weapon! I never even wanted to be the hero! I did it because I had to!” A sob escaped him, “I was a prodigal swordsman, and I was proud to be a knight. I remember that. I also know that after I drew the sword I wasn't the same. The brief blips of memory I have, I felt the weight of it all. It made me... it made me quiet.”</p><p>“I know.” Sidon said softly, “Many spoke of how, as time went on, you became withdrawn, stoic, and determined. The weight of the world was on your shoulders. It couldn't have been easy.”</p><p>Link didn't say anymore as he threw himself against his lover's chest and sobbed, he never told anyone this. He would just grit his teeth and bear it, because he had to, because others needed him, relied on him. Now though, now he just wanted to be happy, and another thing came to stand in his way of that happiness he so desired. Sidon held onto him, rubbing his back gently as Link cried in his arms. The prince let out a soft, soothing sound from deep in his chest, and it helped the smaller man relax as he cried less. When Link was calm enough he sniffled and asked, “What's that sound you're making?”</p><p>“It's called a trill. Trilling is usually for calming loved ones, or can be a sign of happiness, or excitement. It's a unique vocalization we use with other zora.” Sidon explained in a soft tone.</p><p>Link smiled, “It works with the whole calming thing.” </p><p>The prince chuckled, “Well that is the point.”</p><p>The hero looked up at Sidon and the zora tilted his head, smiling gently. Link hesitated, “Sidon, can you make love to me?”</p><p>The prince blinked, “Now? After you've been crying?”</p><p>The hero nodded, “Please, I want to feel like more than just a tool, or a weapon. I want to feel loved and desired, and you make me feel that way.”</p><p>The zora prince closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating his lover's words. He smiled and gently took Link's face in his hand and leaned in to kiss his lover. “If that is what you wish, then I will be happy to fulfill it.” Sidon said against Link's lips. </p><p>Link wiped his face with his glove before pulling it off so he could touch Sidon with his bare hand. The prince smiled at the touch and carefully moved his lover off his lap so he could remove his regalia. Link took off the other glove while he watched the prince strip for him, a small smirk forming on his lips as each piece was removed. The prince tilted his head as he looked at Link, “Well, aren't you going to strip for me?”</p><p>The hero snorted as he started to remove his shirt, his gills fluttered as the cloth moved over them. He tossed the shirt aside before removing his boots, then stood to take off his belt and pants, shivering a little as he was suddenly nude in front of the prince. Sidon took in his lovers naked form, he reached over and gently stroked Link's cheek before kissing him. The prince was determined to make his love feel better as he trailed his hands down Link's back before gripping his ass, eliciting a small moan from the blonde. The prince smirked as he picked Link up to gently place him on the bed. He licked his lover's lips as he held himself up with one arm, while his free hand explored Link's body. The hero moaned and opened his mouth for Sidon to deepen the kiss. The prince explored Link's mouth, letting his tongue dance with Link's. His free hand caressed over his lover's sensitive skin, his chest, his nipples, his gills, and down to his hips. Link involuntarily twitched as Sidon's hand gripped his hip and a he moaned into the kiss. </p><p>The prince pressed on, sliding his hand down to his lover's crotch, stroking his hardening cock. Link moaned again as his whole body began to heat up with desire. Sidon pulled away from the kiss to admire the blonde, he loved it when Link surrendered to his touch. After a couple heartbeats he leaned in to kiss and nibble on Link's ear. A small cry of pleasure escaped the hero as his body felt more hot. A purr escaped Sidon as he licked his lover's ear and began to trail down the champion's neck with a series of kisses and gentle nips, pulling some delightfully arousing noises from the smaller man. He kissed Link's collar bone, pausing for a moment as he had the sudden desire to leave a mark. He took a breath to steady himself, pulling away from that tantalizing thought as he focused on stroking Link's cock and kissing whatever skin he found. </p><p>Sidon pulled back to look over his work, Link was fully erect and clearly enjoying the attention. He was thinking for a moment of what he wanted to do next when Link saw up and positioned himself in front of the prince, his face inches away from the zora's wet slit. Link looked up briefly, as if asking for permission, the zora prince took delight in that look as he gave his lover a nod of approval. The hero hungrily leaned forward, licking Sidon's genital slit methodically, letting out a purr of his own as he savored the prince's taste. He felt a flash of heat run through him as Sidon let out a low moan, encouraged by it as he pushed his tongue into the widening opening. Link could feel the tips of Sidon's cocks starting to push up against the opening and he slipped his tongue in to run it between the tips. The prince sucked in a breath and let out a slightly louder moan as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's tongue. </p><p>Link continued his plan of orally pleasuring the prince, sucking on the tips as they emerged. He felt himself getting more excited as he watched and helped the zora's dicks emerge. Their heads flaring, the ridges popping out two by two, and the unique curves sliding out into open air. Link marveled them for a moment before placing his mouth on one, and his hand on the other, pleasuring the prince for a moment and feeling his own dick throb between his legs. </p><p>Sidon's breath became pants and he stopped Link after a few moments, “You are getting better at that, but I want to last a little while, my love. Please, let me prepare you.”</p><p>Link purred as he pulled back and nodded, though he hesitated, “Sidon?”</p><p>“Yes Link?” The prince smiled at his lover.</p><p>The hero hesitated, “I want all of you this time.”</p><p>“All of me?” Sidon blushed, a little confused.</p><p>“Please, I want both of your cocks in me.” Link answered earnestly. “Since I changed I've been wanting, or rather craving more. I want to feel all of you stretching me.”</p><p>Sidon's eyes widened a little as he let out a small chuckle, “You want me that badly?”</p><p>Link wiggled a bit, his body hot and his insides quivering hungrily at the thought of both of his lover's cocks deep in him. The hero nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>The zora prince let out an amused chuckle as he grabbed Link's hands and led them to his twin cocks, “Push them together as you stroke upwards. My ridges will lock together then.” To say he wasn't pleased with the excited look on the champion's face would be an understatement as Link followed his instructions. He watched as the hero's face looked somewhere between lust and wonder as Sidon's ridges locked together. The prince let out a breath when Link was done, “Now it's my turn.” He pushed Link onto the bed and the hero spread his legs for him.</p><p>The prince licked his lips hungrily as he observed how attractive Link looked right now. Aroused, his skin flushed, his new golden markings shimmering in the light, his hair splayed out onto the covers, his chest fluttering as he panted lightly, and his eyes filled with desire. Sidon adored how his lover looked like this, wanting, needing him. He leaned down and licked up Link's twitching cock, earning him a sweet moan from the hero. Sidon smirked and pushed Link's legs up so he could lick his entrance, careful not to let his sharp teeth hit the sensitive skin. The champion let out a series of moans, mewls and whines as Sidon slowly worked his tongue into his hole. The prince tongued him, pushing further inside making Link emit a needing moan. This spurred the zora prince on as he continued to pleasure Link with his  tongue, pulling more whines from the champion. </p><p>He continued on for a few minutes before pulling out as Link let out a slightly disappointed noise which made Sidon chuckle. He lathered his fingers in the slick juices from his twin cocks, making sure they were completely covered before he teased Link's hole, swirling around it a few times, making the champion whine in need. He slowly pushed the first finger in making his lover gasp at the feeling. Sidon slowly pushed his finger in and out of Link and noted how hot his insides felt this time. He felt Link quiver around his finger as he pushed in a second finger, he needed to take extra time to stretch his lover thoroughly. The hero wiggled against Sidon's fingers, wanting more, an after a few times of pushing his digits in and out, he added a third, taking time to stretch Link as much as he could before slipping his fingers out. Sidon took a moment to position himself, teasing Link with the tips of his cocks against his opening. </p><p>Link gave him a look, “Sidon please! Get inside me!” He wiggled his hips as he said this. </p><p>Sidon let out a low laugh, happy to oblige as he pushed into his lover. He did it slowly, not wanting to hurt Link. The champion let out a moan as Sidon entered him, then let out higher yelps of pleasure as he felt the first ridges pop into him. Link's head rolled back and his back arched as Sidon continued to push in slowly. To Link having both of his lover's cocks in him was feeling better than just one, and his insides were quivering, wanting, hot, as they practically pulled Sidon into him. The prince let out a moan of his own, resisting to plunge fully into Link. The hero cried out in pleasure as the ridges popped into him, he loves how Sidon was stretching him, it was almost painful as he felt the prince going deeper into him. Link silently mused at how different this time felt, and wanted more. </p><p>The prince halted as he fully sheathed himself inside, letting Link get used to the girth. “You ok?”</p><p>Link nodded, “You are huge, and it feels amazing to have all of you in me.”</p><p>Sidon smirked with pride, “You feel extra tight like this. You're a little hotter than usual, I guess you really have been wanting me.” </p><p>Link moaned as he wiggled, feeling Sidon shift slightly, “You can move. Please move.” There was a desperate tone to his voice. He didn't understand why he felt so needy, all he knew was he wanted the prince to fuck him senseless, to make him feel the best, and to feel his orgasm when it hit. These urges were unbelievably strong, and were overriding his thoughts. </p><p>Sidon let out a low possessive growl as he obliged his lover's plea, starting slow as he pulled and pushed into Link. After a couple moans from Link he sped up, the prince began to pant as he moved. The two of them becoming a tangle of thrusts as they moaned for each other. Link whimpered a few times, followed with a whine for more, which the zora prince was more than happy to comply with. He was practically slamming his cocks into Link, feeling his lover's body growing hotter around him. They both knew their orgasms were close. Link wrapped his legs around Sidon, trying to pull him in deeper as he felt his buildup. Link's eyes went wide when he came, crying out Sidon's name as he sprayed between them. The prince let out his own cry, pushing fully into Link as he felt his lover clench around him which pushed him over the edge, spilling both cocks worth of seed deep inside of the blonde. Link let out a few more cries of pleasure as he felt Sidon pump his hot seed into him, it helped him ride out his own orgasm, intensifying it. Their minds a blank mess of pleasure for several heartbeats before they started to pant heavily. </p><p>Sidon smiled down at Link, “I think that was the best one yet.” He chuckled between his heavy breaths. </p><p>Link nodded, “Yeah,” his own chest was heaving, “That was intense.”</p><p>Sidon carefully gathered Link into his arms, careful not to pull out as he moved the both of them to lay together. The prince wrapped himself around his smaller lover, as his breathing became more even he started to purr, which made Link purr in return. </p><p>“Thank you.” Link said softly, “I needed this. Needed you.” </p><p>Sidon smiled, “My darling, I was quite happy to help.”</p><p>Link smiled and kissed Sidon's chest, “Do me like this more often, I really liked it.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Sidon chuckled. </p><p>Link listened to Sidon's purr for a moment, falling asleep fairly quickly in his lover's strong arms. Sidon however, watched Link for a moment as the hero slumbered in his arms. The prince felt protective of him, and thought back to earlier, he had an urge to mark Link. He wondered if his lover was feeling any zora instincts when it came to this sort of thing, to mating. He wondered how long he watched Link sleep, lost in thought when he finally felt himself slip out and retreat back into his slit. He briefly thought he had stayed harder longer than he normally did. However any more thinking on recent events were soon drifting away as he also fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, protectively curled around Link, and a small smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this one was a lot of fun to do. What did you all think?</p><p>I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, since I have an appointment this week, and possibly surgery in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Onward to the Coral Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidon and Link escort Princess Marnie back to the Coral Kingdom, wary of the monster that haunts the waters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! So while I was working on this chapter I suddenly had my surgeon call and set up my surgery. So I am now post surgery and recovering well! I'm not fully better yet, but I'm getting better every day! I can now eat without fearing of being in agonizing pain! I've been wanting to finish this chapter so bad, and thank you Flower_Botom for being such a good friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Sidon and Link fell into a routine once they figured out how training would work. Every day they would wake up together and get ready for the day, have breakfast, find out if there were any important meetings before heading off to train. Sidon was in charge of getting Link ready for fighting underwater, should things come to that. The hero was understandably frustrated though, he was severely lacking in speed, unlike an actual zora, and though he made improvements, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to fight anything on his own. So the two put their heads together and came up with the idea of teaming up. Sidon would be the main one to push them through the water, while Link would have his back. They spent so many hours of the day practicing, coming up with new maneuvers, and strategizing, from sun up, to sun down, they were in the water, breaking for lunch and to recover from time to time. It was working though, after a good solid six weeks, Link had become a much stronger swimmer. They did take two days off a week, mostly to give Link a break, and not have him completely exhausted. Though the hero would be lying if he didn't feel like the training was taking it's toll on his body. He had started feeling off as the weeks went by, some passing nausea, headaches, and dizziness. He figured he'd been overdoing it, and Sidon was fine with allowing some recuperation time. Which included the prince coddling the champion a little, which both men clearly enjoyed. Strangely though Link was feeling somethings that he guessed were zora instincts. He felt strangely defensive about himself, especially when trying to protect his abdomen. Even when he consciously could block something better, his arms would sometimes move on their own, and he found he sometimes had an arm wrapped around his middle. It deeply confused him. </p>
<p>Sidon was in a similar situation, he felt at odds with himself as time went on and they trained together. He was becoming more protective of Link, to the point he was nervous about how close to feeling like they were mated without having gone through the ceremony. He also wanted to care and coddle Link far more now, especially after training. He purred more, and he just couldn't put his finger on what was happening. Perhaps he was reacting to Link's more zora like scent? Or maybe his body was gearing up for potentially being mates with Link? He just couldn't figure it out. </p>
<p>As for the two ladies from the Coral Kingdom, they were making their recovery and started exploring the Domain. King Dorephan took it upon himself to escort the pair throughout the kingdom, with a wide smile on his face. The six weeks seem to quickly pass by for everyone.</p>
<p>They were well into the seventh week when Princess Marnie came forward, wanting to return home. She stood before the king of the Zora Domain, with her aunt as they addressed him. “Your highness, I have recovered from my injuries, and my parents are probably worried sick about me. I request you allow us to return home with an escort.” She glanced at Prince Sidon and Link when she said this. Link couldn't help but glance away when he caught her eye, his ears twitching downward.</p>
<p>Dorephan nodded, “I understand princess, and it's good to see that you've recovered from your injuries.” He shifted in his throne, “For your request, I understand and sympathize with your situation, however it's not fully up to me if you can return or not. Thankfully the waters around the Domain have been clear, but there's also your interest in Link. He's been training hard to be able to maneuver underwater. Sidon, how is Link doing training with you?” </p>
<p>The prince straightened up, “He's been doing very well father. He can't move like a zora, so we've been working together to come up with different strategies to work with Link's body.”</p>
<p>The zora king smiled, “That is good. Do you think you're ready enough to venture to the Coral Kingdom? At least defend yourself should you end up facing the monster?” </p>
<p>Link and Sidon shared a look before the hero answered, “I'm not sure. I think we could handle ourselves fine, but I'm not sure about the monster. We don't even know what it looks like.” </p>
<p>Dorephan nodded, “Then start with reconnaissance, then only if you're confident, move forward with possibly facing the creature.”</p>
<p>The zora prince looked up at his father, “I would request we get a few days to rest and prepare before we head down to the Coral Kingdom. We don't know how long we will be there.”</p>
<p>The zora king nodded, “Of course. Take all the time you need to ready yourselves. The last thing I want is for you to go in under prepared, and please pick out a team.”</p>
<p>The prince bowed his head, “Of course father.”</p>
<p>Link looked over at the zora princess and saw her aunt approach them. Thalia looked up at King Dorephan, “Sir, I would like to remain in the Domain for now.”</p>
<p>“Aunt Thalia?” Princess Marnie looked shocked. </p>
<p>The king looked at the zora woman with surprise, but there was something in his eyes that showed he was a bit happy about this. “Of course, you may stay however long you wish.” Link tilted his head as he noticed the king had a small smile on his face. The hero looked at Sidon with wide eyes to see if he had caught that, the prince looked a bit stunned. </p>
<p>Marnie moved toward her aunt, “You're not going to come back with me?”</p>
<p>The older zora woman shook her head, “No dear. You know there isn't much left for me down there. I still love you, you're family. Same with your brother and parents, but... well I think I need a fresh start. I can have that here. So I want to explore my options to see if I really can have a new start.” She took  her niece's hands into her own with a smile. “You understand don't you?”</p>
<p>Marnie looked a little sad as she nodded, “I do. You'll visit right?”</p>
<p>“If the tides are safe, then of course I will.” Thalia smiled and pressed her crest against her niece's. </p>
<p>Link tilted his head as he watched them, there was more to this story, and wondered if he should ask. He decided against it, that was far too personal and this wasn't the right time. Maybe after they returned to the Domain? The hero looked once more at his lover, who was more watching his father and Thalia. He held in a smirk, knowing that whatever was going on was probably a shock to the prince. The king interrupted his thoughts, “Well I think that's enough for now, we have historical sea maps that mark where the Coral Kingdom is. We shall review those after my son and Link rest and select a team to escort the princess back to her home. Is everyone satisfied for now?”</p>
<p>There were nods and utterances of agreements around the room. Link looked around to see the council members hanging back, briefly he met eyes with Muzu and Seggin, the fist looked away immediately, the latter held his gaze for a moment, as if studying him. Link felt a little odd, like he wanted to hide behind Sidon as Seggin watched him, he also had an urge to bury himself in the prince's bed chamber and snuggle down in a pile of blankets away from prying eyes. His discomfort only grew until Seggin tilted his head before looking away, an unreadable look on his face. Link was left a bit unnerved by the strange inspection by the retired general. </p>
<p>Link let out a shaky breath as they were dismissed, Sidon gently put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?” The prince asked once they were outside the throne room. </p>
<p>Link looked up at him, “I-” He looked over past Sidon and saw that Seggin was approaching them. The champion cleared his throat as that uncomfortable feeling returned, and he noticed the zora prince tensed a little in response to his stress, strange. </p>
<p>“Prince Sidon. Champion Link.” Seggin bowed. </p>
<p>“What is it Seggin?” The zora prince asked. </p>
<p>“I wanted to speak with you a moment. I'll be going over this with your father, but I do believe there is a chance the monster that Princess Marnie spoke of is perhaps some sort of corrupted guardian beast.” Seggin replied. While he was speaking he seemed to eye Link a little, which honestly made the champion stress more. </p>
<p>Sidon reacted subconsciously to Link and stepped towards him for comfort as he spoke to Seggin, “Why bring this to my attention then?” </p>
<p>“Because you're the ones going down there and you need every bit of information you can get.” The old general responded.</p>
<p>The prince hesitated, “I suppose you are correct. Perhaps we shall have a meeting before we depart? For now Link and I must choose a team to accompany us.” </p>
<p>The old zora nodded, “Of course my prince.”</p>
<p>Another zora approached them, “Prince Sidon?” </p>
<p>The group turned to see Thalia, Sidon straitened a little, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“May I speak with you a moment?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he glanced at his lover, then Seggin before walking over to the white and pink swirled zora woman. </p>
<p>Link was about to wander off when Seggin stepped in front of him, “Master Link,” The old general began, “There's something different about you.”</p>
<p>“Besides the new gills?” Link asked with a quirk of his brow.</p>
<p>Seggin nodded, “Yes. I can't quite put my finger on it, but you and the prince have been acting like mates, but I don't see a mark on either of you.”</p>
<p>Link was a bit taken aback by that, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, when zora are mated, it's a bit more substantial than a hylian marriage. Zora react to their mates instinctively, comforting the other when stressed, protecting the other when distressed.” Seggin explained, “I know the two of you are involved with each other, so I think it's fair to tell you to be careful. If the prince is already reacting to you like a mate, then he will do anything to protect you. However he is still our only royal heir and will eventually take the throne. I ask you make sure he comes back alive.”</p>
<p>Link let that sink in and nodded, “Of course. I care about him a great deal as well and want him to return.”</p>
<p>Seggin nodded, “And do take care of yourself. As I said there's something different about you as well, but I just can't put my finger on it. It would be a shame to not have you return as well. Especially since it seems the Prince may want you as his mate.” </p>
<p>The old zora had a smirk on his face as Link's own face turned a few shades darker as a blush spread. The hero nodded as the retired general took his leave. The hero let out a huff as he looked over at his lover, the general's words were echoing in his head. Did Sidon really want to take him as a mate? His heart fluttered at the thought, though the idea he'd be royalty was a bit nerve wracking. However the general mentioned a mark? What was that about? He supposed he would have to ask his lover later. </p>
<p>He looked over at the red zora who had an odd look on his face, one that had Link's head tilting curiously. Sidon looked a bit bewildered, or surprised as he spoke with Thalia. Link wanted to go over and talk with them, but figured their conversation was at least semi private. The prince lifted his head and looked over at Link, as if sensing he was staring. </p>
<p>Sidon gave Thalia a polite smile and walked over to Link, “What did Seggin want?”</p>
<p>“What did Thalia want?” Link shot back, the prince made a face in return. </p>
<p>“How about we go speak in private?” The red zora asked his lover.</p>
<p>Link nodded, “Alright.” He followed behind Sidon, “Want to also discuss plans for going to the Coral Kingdom?”</p>
<p>“Yes, after though.” The prince replied. “Since it seems we both need to talk about something.” </p>
<p>The two made their way back to the prince's chambers, though Link would be lying if he didn't consider it like home to him. After drying off a bit they sat down as Sidon started a fire. Link sighed softly as the warmth from the flames began to fill the room. “Who wants to go first?”</p>
<p>Sidon hummed in thought, “I guess I'll go? It seems Thalia and my father have taken interest in each other.”</p>
<p>Link looked at him with his jaw slacked, “Your father likes her? And she likes him back?! Good for them, it's hard to find love again.” He paused for a moment, “How are you taking it?”</p>
<p>“Well, it's odd. However I genuinely am happy for them. My father deserves something good in his life after everything he's been through.” Sidon said, pausing for a moment, “As for me, it's a little strange, but I don't really have many memories of my mother. Mipha was pretty much raising me after our mother had passed.”</p>
<p>Link took Sidon's hand as the zora sat down, “I'm here though. So at least you got me for support.” </p>
<p>The prince smiled warmly, “That is very true. I do have you.” Sidon leaned down and kissed Link softly. The hero kissed back, enjoying the soft and gentle moment. When the prince pulled back he asked, “So, what about your conversation with Seggin?”</p>
<p>Link blushed remembering the conversation, “Ok, that was a little weird.” He cleared his throat. “Have we been acting odd lately?”</p>
<p>“How so?” The prince's face contorted in confusion.</p>
<p>“Well, Segging said that we're acting like mates, even though we're not.” Link's blush spread to his ears. </p>
<p>Sidon visibly paused for a moment, “We are?”</p>
<p>“Well, that's what Seggin said. That and there's something odd about me he can't figure out.” Link explained, “Though, he also said something about marks?”</p>
<p>Sidon hummed, “Ah, he means a mates mark.” The prince took a breath, “Well, when zora choose a life partner, though there is a legal marriage ceremony, there's also a traditional thing zora do. We mark our mates.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Link asked, tilting his head. </p>
<p>Sidon blushed, “Well, it's more complex than it sounds. Zora leave a bite mark on their mate, right here.” He indicated the spot between the neck and shoulder, “Even though it sounds simple, there's a very important instinctual thing that happens when mates mark each other. Think of it like a marriage of instincts. We bond to our mates, and can even become ill from being separated for long periods of time or a mate dies suddenly.” </p>
<p>“That sounds kind of dangerous.” Link said quietly. “So what does it mean when two people act like mates, but haven't marked each other?”</p>
<p>Sidon hummed in thought, “I'm not sure. There's a few possibilities. Like being a good match? That could be it?” </p>
<p>“What about other reasons?” Link asked. </p>
<p>“Well.” Sidon began, “I have heard some pairs acting like mates if they're a long term couple that accidentally end up pregnant. But that's certainly not the case with us.”</p>
<p>Link snorted, “Yeah, we haven't swapped yet. So it must be the first?” </p>
<p>“I suppose so?” Sidon gave Link a smile as he blushed.</p>
<p>The hero returned the blush, “Sidon, would you ever want me as a mate?”</p>
<p>The prince's blush spread, “I would, one day.” He gently pulled Link in for a hug, “I would honestly love a future with you.”</p>
<p>“I do want to wait a bit though.” Link said, purring at the hug, “Just because of things going on, and I still want to enjoy this, us, for now.” </p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “Of course, that is completely understandable.” He kissed Link's hair, “So my dear, we'll need to discuss our team.”</p>
<p>The hero snorted, “Friends then? Gaddison? Bazz? Well he's captain so maybe not. Maybe Gruve?”</p>
<p>Sidon hummed in thought, “Bazz needs to stay here, unfortunately, but Gaddison and Gruve are good ideas. I'll probably pick a couple myself.” </p>
<p>“Well, you're the prince and know them better.” Link said. </p>
<p>The red zora chuckled, “True, but I also value your input as my current romantic and work partner.” </p>
<p>Link hummed and leaned against Sidon for that closeness, “Is it wrong of me to hope I can be your forever partner one day?”</p>
<p>The prince hugged his lover close, “Not at all Link. Actually I'm very flattered by that.” He let out a low purr, “You know, I do think we've been getting closer as of late. It's comforting, and I can't get enough of your company.”</p>
<p>Link smiled, a small blush on his cheeks, “Really? Now I'm the one flattered.”</p>
<p>Sidon chuckled, kissing Link's head, “Be flattered then. You're quite addicting.” He took in his lover's scent, “Want to know something odd?”</p>
<p>Link looked up curiously, “What?”</p>
<p>“Your scent has changed. Since you've been more zora, and even now, it's a bit different. I like it.” Sidon smiled. </p>
<p>Link tilted his head, “Really? It's not like I smell more fishy?”</p>
<p>The prince snorted, “No, nothing like that. I mean you do smell more zora, but to me it's sweet, and pleasant.” </p>
<p>“Sweet? Well, I guess if you like how I smell, then that isn't a bad thing.” The hero blushed a little. </p>
<p>Sidon smiled, “No it isn't. Actually it's a pretty good thing.”</p>
<p>Link snorted, “Really?”</p>
<p>The prince nodded, “Of course. If you smelled bad to me, that would mean we wouldn't be compatible.”</p>
<p>The champion took that in, a smile on his face, “So should we discuss more plans?</p>
<p>Sidon let out a sigh, “Very well. Then I'd like to get some food.”</p>
<p>Link snorted, “Fine by me.”</p>
<p>The two started talking about their teams, how they would approach this monster in the depths, and eventually discussed the Coral Kingdom, and their excitement of seeing such a new place. They were nervous, and worried, but would have each other through this trial. However something was nagging at the back of their minds that this was a bad idea and they shouldn't go down to the ocean kingdom. However neither understood why they had such apprehensions. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was the dawn of the day Prince Sidon, hero Link, and their chosen team would venture to the Coral Kingdom and return the princess to her home safely. Link and the Prince were side by side, their team behind them as they waited for the king to speak with them. The hero looked tot he side, spying Zelda with her new guard and the rito, still curious about their relationship. However he just didn't have the time to really investigate, and it seemed the princess wanted to dodge his questions. He had to just sigh and deal with it, he supposed she was allowed to have her own secrets. Though it made him feel a bit distant form her, his oldest friend. Link looked up as the King approached, Dorephan had Princess Marnie and her aunt Thalia at his side. </p>
<p>Dorephan looked at the group before him, his eyes lingering on his son and Link, “Today you will venture down to the Coral Kingdom to return Princess Marnie to her home, and hopefully reestablish ties between our two kingdoms. I know you have all been briefed about this monster that is terrorizing the Coral Kingdom, so please be vigilant and look out for one another. Prince Sidon and Link are the two in charge of this mission, so follow their orders.” He looked at the team members who gave a “Yes my King!”</p>
<p>The zora king nodded, “Sidon, my son, I trust you with this important mission. You and Link have proved yourselves as a formidable team. I don't think I need to say to look out for one another.” He smiled knowingly at the two, “Please, return to us safe and sound. Do not take unnecessary risks.”   </p>
<p>The prince looked up at his father and gave a firm nod, “Yes, father!”</p>
<p>Link also nodded, “Understood, King Dorephan.”</p>
<p>Dorephan smiled, “Good. I wish you all good fortune in this mission.” </p>
<p>This was Zelda's cue to step forward, she wanted to speak with Link. The champion looked at his princess and moved to the side so they could speak. “Link,” She hesitated, “Are you sure about going on this mission?”</p>
<p>“If I can help, then I should.” Link answered simply. “I'll have Sidon with me, and we're instructed not to take risks.”</p>
<p>The princess nodded, “I've been worried about you, since your changes happened.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, “I know I'm different now, but this seems to be working out.”</p>
<p>“I overheard some of the elders talking about you and Sidon.” Zelda said quietly.</p>
<p>Link perked up, “What were they saying?”</p>
<p>Zelda hesitated, “Well, that you two are acting off. Like there's something different about you.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, “Seggin approached me about that. Said we're sort of acting like mates, even though we aren't.”</p>
<p>“He did? Why would you be acting that way?” The princess looked concerned. “We don't know the full extent of these changes, and if you are instinctively acting this way then something could be going on.”</p>
<p>The hero nodded, “I know, but Sidon and I are talking about it. This mission needs to happen, and I'm part of it. We know and were cautioned about our instincts to protect each other at the cost of ourselves. It's ok Princess. I know you're concerned, and thank you for that, but we'll be ok.”</p>
<p>“I”m just worried something is going on that we don't understand. That could be dangerous.” Zelda looked at Link worriedly. </p>
<p>The champion gave the princess a smile, “Zelda, most of what I do is dangerous. It's part of my duty as the chosen hero. I will be cautious, and Sidon will be there to look after me.” </p>
<p>The princess nodded, trying to smile, but there was still worry in her eyes, “Come back safely then, my faithful knight.”</p>
<p>Link's smile warmed a bit as he gave her a bow, “I will, Princess.” There was a small, unspoken trust between them. Old friends, knowing what the other meant. </p>
<p>Link looked over to see Princess Marnie and her aunt having a tearful goodbye. He thought about what Sidon told him, about King Dorephan and Thalia. The hero looked at the King, who was also watching the scene. He spotted Sidon who was looking between his father and Thalia, clearly a mix of thoughts running through his head. The prince locked eyes with the Hero, and gave him a small, reassuring smile, which Link returned. </p>
<p>When Marnie and her aunt parted, with a last goodbye, she went to stand by Sidon. The prince looked at the young girl with a kind smile and put a hand on her shoulder. Link gave Zelda a nod and went to stand beside Sidon and the zora princess. The three looked up at the King of the Domain before they all began to walk down to the shore with their team behind. </p>
<p>They looked out to the ocean as a cold breeze blew up at them. Link shivered a bit, holding his pack closer, he was wearing his zora clothing that had been reinforced to act as both armor, and insulation. He looked up at Sidon as the prince waded into the water, having spent the previous day in brackish to prepare. Link felt a small knot in his stomach, and a wave of nausea, it threw him off because he wouldn't normally be nauseous when nervous, but he reasoned that these circumstances were different. He followed Sidon into the water, shivering a bit at the cold. The prince, his lover, was there to take his hand and helped the hero onto his back. Link had become familiar and comfortable with this, being on Sidon's back. He felt safe, and protected there, while also being able to protect Sidon. They dove under the water, Princess Marnie and the team followed behind as they began their journey to the Coral Kingdom. </p>
<p>They had all studied the ancient waterways to get to the Kingdom, as Marnie had been under extreme stress at the time and her memory was not reliable. They swam quite some time, following their planned route for hours with only small talk and occasionally stopping to make sure they were on the right track. Finally as the day was spent hey reached their first planned stop, an underwater cave that had an air pocket that led to the surface. They set up a small camp in the cave, planning to spend a night there as it would take a few days to get to the Coral Kingdom. </p>
<p>Sidon stretched as Link set up a fire, the hero had trouble lighting it, as the kindling and burning materials were more familiar with zora, he did have wood and flint in the shiekah slate, but he wanted to save those materials since they could not be replenished in the middle of the ocean. After a moment he got it going, and his stomach rumbled loudly. Gruve was over to the side, pulling out the fish he and Gaddison caught along the way. “Hungry there?”</p>
<p>Link snorted, “Of course I am, I may be small, but you know I've got an appetite to match any of you.”</p>
<p>Sidon chuckled, “Yes, we all know that quite well.” </p>
<p>Princess Marnie was sitting off to the side, looking a bit uncomfortable. Link looked over at her sympathetically, “Princess, do you want to sit closer to the fire?”</p>
<p>Marnie looked at Link a little surprised, “I um-” She looked to the side as if trying to think of a reason, but when she didn't say anything else, she stood and came over to sit near Link.</p>
<p>The hero gave her a smile, “Are you excited to go home, princess?”</p>
<p>Marnie looked at Link and gave him a small smile and a nod, “I am. I've missed my parents and little brother so much.” </p>
<p>Sidon sat beside Link and looked over at Marnie, “You have a little brother? What's his name?”</p>
<p>“Milo, he's very smart, likes to read and build things.” Marnie said with a smile. “He's a little shy, though.”</p>
<p>Link smiled, “Sounds like you love your little brother.”</p>
<p>“I do! I love being a big sister!” Marnie said proudly.</p>
<p>Sidon's smile saddened a bit, “I'm certain you saw the statue in the city center?”</p>
<p>Marnie nodded, “I have.”</p>
<p>“That statue was made in memory of my older sister. She sadly passed away a long time ago.” Sidon said, “Being a little brother is rough, but having a big sister is wonderful. I miss mine dearly.”</p>
<p>Link looked up at Sidon, his ears drooping a little. He leaned against Sidon to comfort him. Marnie watched the two of them, “Are you two a couple?” She asked, earning a blush from both men.</p>
<p>Sidon looked down at the princess and smiled, “We are, yes.”</p>
<p>Marnie had a look of curiosity, “How does that work with you being different races?”</p>
<p>Link hesitated, “Well, I'm actually more zora now than I used to be, but I think we make it work just fine.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. We're good at communication, read each other's moods-” Sidon listed off before he was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Can be obnoxiously sweet with one another as you flaunt that you're together with public displays of affection?” Gruve teased. </p>
<p>“Are weirdly acting like mates?” Gaddison added. “Honestly if I didn't know better I could have sworn you two were mated and expecting your first pup.”</p>
<p>Link and the prince blushed hard, “Well, we're not.” Link said quietly.</p>
<p>The team laughed, and Gaddison was the first to apologize, “Sorry you two, but you're adorable.”</p>
<p>Link snorted, “I wouldn't describe us as 'adorable'. Heroic, epic, a fantastic team, a handsome couple, those are more appropriate.” </p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “I agree with Link.”</p>
<p>Gruve turned away snickering as he cleaned and gutted the fish. Gaddison laughed, “We're just teasing you two. Though, you are very sweet together. There's actually a betting pool, or rather a few, about you two.”</p>
<p>Sidon sighed, “Why am I not surprised?”</p>
<p>Marnie was giggling at the exchange, which made Link smile, he was glad the girl was relaxing a bit. Gruve soon had the fish cleaned and handed them over to Link who started to cook them, he happily had stored a lot of spices, seasonings, and some other ingredients in the shiekah slate. He had their meal cooked in no time, much to the delight of those in the cave. Link served everyone a hearty helping, including himself. </p>
<p>Sidon looked over at Marnie, “Princess, I am curious as to why your aunt said she didn't have much back at the Coral Kingdom. She told me that she wanted to pursue my father, so I'd like to know more about her.”</p>
<p>The other zora began to choke on their food, clearly not knowing that particular bit of news. Marnie looked up at Sidon, “Well, that's because she's lost everything.”</p>
<p>“Lost everything?” The prince looked sad and concerned. </p>
<p>Marnie sighed, “My aunt had a husband once, and they were expecting their first pup when her husband died in a hunting accident. She was heartbroken, but kept going for her baby. She got sick though, and sadly the baby was stillborn. She was told she can never have children after that.”</p>
<p>Link put a hand over his mouth, his heart aching a bit for the zora woman. “That's so sad! She seems so kind.”</p>
<p>The princess nodded, “My dad says that she was very sad for awhile, but then she got better and started being kinder to others. She wanted to share a bit of love and joy to people, even when she lost it all. She told me she'd rather put effort into caring for others than being sad for what she's lost.”</p>
<p>Sidon thought about Thalia and found tears in his eyes as he let the new information sink in. She had suffered just as much as his own father had. His father lost his wife and his eldest child, but still had Sidon. Thalia had her brother, sister in law, niece and nephew. Sidon thought about how his father and Thalia actually had quite a bit in common in that regard, and it made his heart ache a bit. However he smiled, “I see. So that's why, they aren't' too different after all.”</p>
<p>“Prince Sidon?” Marnie looked at the red zora, “If your father and my aunt marry, wouldn't that make us cousins?”</p>
<p>Sidon let out a small laugh, “Yes actually, it would.” </p>
<p>Link smiled, relaxing a bit, the subject changed to lighter tones as they all ate. </p>
<p>Once everyone ate their fill, they cleaned up and got ready to sleep for the night. Sidon, not caring that he had company, scooped up Link and held him close so they could sleep. Marnie watched them with a smile as she fell asleep, feeling excited to be heading home. </p>
<p>The next morning they headed out again, and it took two days of swimming to reach the edge of the Coral Kingdom's hunting grounds. Marnie looked around excitedly, “We're almost there! These are the hunting grounds!” </p>
<p>The party of zora and Link all jumped as a massive bellow resonated in the water. Marnie looked around wildly, “Hurry! It's the monster!” </p>
<p>Link held on to Sidon, and kept an eye out, readying himself for action. The zora quickly swam with Marnie's direction to the city gates with the creature's bellows growing louder as it grew closer. They raced through the hunting grounds, desperate to get to safety. Link looked back and saw the massive creature, with glowing red eyes rushing towards them. However when they were about halfway through the hunting grounds, it seemed to slow down. Link looked forward and shouted for them to hurry, as the monster veered off from their tail. </p>
<p> Link looked back and caught a glimpse of a massive shape near the edge of the hunting grounds. He had an odd sense of familiarity as the creature stopped in turned away, giving up the chase. His brow furrowed, why was it only guarding the edges of the hunting grounds, and not come further towards civilization?</p>
<p>The guards at the city's gates called out for the approaching zora to halt, when Marnie called out to them. “Let us pass, this is Princess Marnie. With me are Prince Sidon, zora from the Domain and a great hero!”</p>
<p>“Princess?!” The guards called out. They spring into action, ushering the party inside the city gates. Once they saw that it was indeed the princess, a guard shot off towards the glittering palace in the distance. </p>
<p>“That was the monster?” Sidon asked, bewildered. </p>
<p>Marnie nodded, “Yes!”</p>
<p>Link frowned, why did that creature look familiar? He couldn't think about it long as palace guards came to escort them to the palace. The party followed them, Sidon squaring his shoulders, looking like a prince. Link did the same, trying to look like the knight he was. Now that they were in the city, even if they were being escorted, the party tried to take in their surroundings. The many buildings, and glittering lights made from bio-luminescent matter. Link noticed the buildings had air pockets in them, and thought of how Zelda would love to explore this place, if only she could. </p>
<p>They looked ahead at the massive palace, noticing the water was warmer here. Link and Sidon looked up at the glittering towers of the palace. The massive structure stood out amongst the rest of the city, with stark white walls covered in algae and large decorative shells, and carvings of zora and sea creatures. They were led under the largest of carvings of a dragon with fish-like characteristics, and much to the Domain zora's surprised, came up out of the water into breathable air. Sidon helped Link out of the water as they looked around the massive hall. Tapestries adorned the walls, along with paintings and even more carvings. Between the artwork were massive walls of vegetation, algae and other oxygen giving plants. More plants were along the sides of the halls, along with obvious irrigation, as there was a constant sound of trickling water everywhere, though the party were used to this, as the Domain had similar features. </p>
<p>The party followed Princess Marnie and the guards to the throne room, where the queen sat waiting on her throne. Link gasped looking up at her, she was larger than the average zora, though not quite as tall as Sidon. However what stood out about her was her colors, she was a vibrant array of swirling blues, yellows and oranges, with spots and speckles dotting her sides. Her fins were round and wispy, fanning out on either side of her tail. Her royal attire consisted of a crown of shells, pearls in a variety of colors, carved whale bones and some sort of black, glass like material that Link recognized as volcanic glass, or obsidian. Her regalia consisted of the same materials, making her look regal and intimidating. </p>
<p>She stood, a relieved look on her face when she spotted her daughter, “Marnie.” She opened her arms and the princess raced to her mother, throwing her small body into a tight hug crying in relief to be home. </p>
<p>The princess was home, safe and sound. The party all had smile on their faces as the two were reunited. However their smiles faltered a bit as the queen regarded the group with scrutiny, “Now who are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... something seems to be off?</p>
<p>ALSO what do you all think? I worked hard on this chapter! I've been thinking about the Coral Kingdom in my head for so long. I will try to draw some of the characters some time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Monster of the Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Sidon must face the beast that is haunting the Coral Kingdom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Mara was glaring down at Sidon, Link and their chosen team, suspicion in her eyes. She lingered a bit longer on Link, as he was the odd one out of the group. Link blinked as Sidon stepped in front of him, blocking the Queen from staring too much. For some reason the hero felt a wave of relief and comfort that the prince acted protectively. Link glanced down at himself and found once again he had somewhat curled around his middle, which left him perplexed. He straitened back up and squared his shoulders as the Domain's prince addressed the queen. </p>
<p>“Queen Mara, I am Prince Sidon, son of King Dorephan of the Zora Domain in Hyrule. We,” Sidon gestured to Link behind him, “found your daughter and her aunt Thalia unconscious on some rocks. We rescued and cared for them during their recovery. Princess Marnie informed us that she and her aunt were chased by the monstrous creature that is haunting your hunting grounds. The very monster that chased us on our way here.” </p>
<p>Marnie pulled away from her mother and looked up at her, “It's true mother! We got caught up in a strong current while we were being chased and somewhere along the line blacked out. Prince Sidon and Link saved us.” </p>
<p>The queen looked at her daughter, still holding on to her, before looking over the group again. “Then I suppose I owe you my thanks. You saved my daughter's life, and for that I am beyond grateful. You also returned her, which is commendable.”</p>
<p>The prince smiled, “My father wanted to make certain she was fully recovered and the waters safe before we arrived. We had not heard of this monster until the Princess mentioned it.” </p>
<p>The queen let out a sigh, “Yes, that beast has been a nuisance to my people for some time now. We do not know where it has come from nor what it wants.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “That is why my father has sent me here with Link.” He stepped out of the way to show the small blonde, “He is known as the Hero of Hyrule, the one who defeated the Great Calamity, and the chosen bearer of the Sword that Seals the Darkness.”</p>
<p>Link felt his face go a little warm at the titles and stood up strait. Queen Mara's scrutinous look returned as she regarded the blonde. “Really?” She said, clearly not believing the prince's words. </p>
<p>Sidon frowned, “I understand that  he is small compared to us zora, but I assure you he is incredibly skilled, the two of us are actually quite a formidable team. The two of us worked together to calm down  the divine beast Vah Rutah.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, as did the other Domain zora to confirm the prince's words. The queen however didn't look convinced, “You expect me to believe that, whatever he is, is the solution for this problem? That creature has been haunting my kingdom for the last hundred years. We don't know what it is, or what it wants. As soon as anyone gets near it, the beast charges. I have lost many soldiers to that monster, and no one has gotten close enough to determine what it even is.”</p>
<p>The prince frowned, “I am not lying when I say we are here to help.” Sidon looked determined, “Please, allow us to assist you. I am the fasted swimmer from the Domain, and Link is an immensely skilled knight.”</p>
<p>The queen scoffed, “I sincerely doubt that.” </p>
<p>Link frowned and stepped forward, “With all due respect, your highness, you are not the first to doubt me by appearance. If you will not take the Prince's words as they are, then take mine. A hundred years ago I was chosen by this sword,” He gestured to the blade strapped to his back, “to fulfill a prophecy to stop a calamity. I am now the last of Hyrule's knights, the last of the original champions that faced the Calamity, and the one who did destroy the dark beast. I have slain thousands of monsters. Freed the divine beasts, with assistance from Prince Sidon and others like him, and they in turn helped end the Calamity.”</p>
<p>“Even if what you're saying is true, how can I believe you?” Queen Mara stared hard at the hero. “They are quite bold claims.”</p>
<p>Link stared back, “I have in my possession what is called the Shiekah Slate, it holds images of my journey, as well as some from a hundred years ago.” He detached the slate from his belt and held it up, “This item was entrusted to me by the sole survivor of the Hylian royal family, and the one I am sworn to protect, Princess Zelda.” </p>
<p>Queen Mara eyed Link for a moment before squaring her shoulders, “Show me.”</p>
<p>Link glanced at Sidon who gave the hero a nod. The champion stepped forward and brought up images from his journey, he moved so the Queen could look at the small screen. “Here you are, your highness. These are images from my journey. This is one of the Divine Beasts, the one Prince Sidon and I restored.” He showed an image of Vah Rutah. </p>
<p>“What sort of creature is that?” Queen Mara asked.</p>
<p>“It is called the Divine Beast Vah Rutah. It's a mechanical creature that spouts water and ice.” Link answered. </p>
<p>“It is as large as the beast that haunts my kingdom.” The Coral Queen frowned thinking for a moment. She sat back on her throne and looked down at Link and then to Sidon “Very well, I do believe your claims.”</p>
<p>Link looked over at the prince, seeing visible relief in his eyes. Sidon stepped forward as Link walked back to the group, “Thank you, Queen Mara. We would like to be able to get a look at the creature if possible.”</p>
<p>The queen nodded, “Very well, but please, rest for now. I can have my guards take you to see the beast in the morning.”</p>
<p>Princess Marnie decided to speak up, “We'll also send you some food! Our cooks make amazing things! You have to try some fire salt seasoned filets!”</p>
<p>Link perked up, “Fire salt?” </p>
<p>The zora princess looked excited, “Yeah! It's a kind of salt that's found here that adds a little spice to food! Makes your mouth all tingly!”</p>
<p>The hero smiled, “I'll have to try it then.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled at the interaction, “Thank you for your hospitality.” He said to the Princess and Queen, giving a courteous bow. “If possible, we would like to hear about the creature. Information is vital, and we were ordered by my father to take every precaution that we can.”</p>
<p>Queen Mara nodded, “The beast has been here for the past century. It stays outside the Kingdom, the edge of it's territory is our hunting grounds. Which makes normal hunting difficult, and some people starte as a result.” She sighed, “However, It's only the western hunting grounds that it seems to patrol. Which leaves the eastern side more drained of resources as the fish are more depleted in the safer areas.”</p>
<p>Link spoke up, “Is there a kind of pattern to how it patrols? Does it hunt?”</p>
<p>The queen thought for a moment, “There is a pattern to it's patrols, but no one has seen it hunt. Only chase those away from it's territory.” </p>
<p>The hero nodded, “We'll need to know it's patrol pattern in order to get close enough to study it.” </p>
<p>Queen Mara looked alarmed, “Study it? How? Getting even remotely close to that creature triggers it to attack!”</p>
<p>Link held up the slate again, “I'll see if I can get this device to identify it. If it's an animal that is known, it should register in this. If it's not, then maybe I can get a clue as to what we're dealing with.”</p>
<p>Sidon looked at his lover in surprise, there was something the hero wasn't letting on. “Do you think that the creature can be identified by the slate.”</p>
<p>The champion hummed, “Well, when it was chasing us I had a sense of familiarity. So maybe it can? We just need more information. Since it'd be foolish to go in blind.”</p>
<p>Queen Mara nodded, “I agree with that sentiment. It would be not only foolish, but dangerous to go in blind. Please, take what time you need to study the beast before attempting anything.”</p>
<p>Sidon stared at the hero for a moment, unsure what that familiarity meant. If it was an old memory, or more recent that was just under the surface of Link's mind. No matter the cause, the prince was determined to be by Link's side no matter that. He needed to be by Link's side throughout this dangerous ordeal, and could not afford his lover hurt. The very idea was out of the question as far at Sidon was concerned. He would protect Link. He could not afford the consequences if he was unable to. The strong protective instinct running rampant under his skin was almost uncontrollable. However he looked back up to Queen Mara, “Of course, we shall take every precaution that we can.”</p>
<p>The queen nodded and then summoned a servant to escort the guests to rooms to rest and recuperate. She was black with thin white stripes, and triangle shaped fins down her tail. She led them down a few halls, pointing out a few things about the palace. “How would you like to divvy up the rooms?” She asked reaching a couple spare rooms. </p>
<p>Sidon spoke up, “Link and I will share a room, and the team can decide for themselves.” He turned to Gruve, Gaddison, and Rivan. “If that is alright with you?”</p>
<p>The others nodded, “Of course, Prince Sidon. We'll be fine with that.” Gaddison said with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>The servant had a confused look on her face as she looked between the newcomers. “Well, if you need anything, then please do not hesitate to ask. There are usually palace workers about, and there is a button inside the wall that will summon someone to help you if needed.”</p>
<p>“We shall need food in awhile, is it alright to eat in our rooms? We have had quite a long journey here.” Sidon asked, giving the servant girl a warm smile. </p>
<p>The girl blushed hard, which made Link sour a little as a pinch of jelousy formed in his stomach. The servant giggled, “Of course, sir. I shall inform the cooks to bring you your meals here then.” She gave them a bow and head back down the hall she led them up.</p>
<p>Link let out a huff as Sidon opened their room for them, “What's wrong?” The prince asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing...” Link said bitterly. “I just didn't like how she blushed and giggled while ogling you.”</p>
<p>Sidon closed the door with a surprised look, “Ogling? I was just being myself- Wait. Are you jealous?” There was a smile on the red zora's face. </p>
<p>Link blushed, “No- ok a little. You are mine though. I'm not planning on sharing.” He crossed his arms indignantly.</p>
<p>“Oh? Possessive? So you do have that instinct.” Sidon's smile grew, “I'm flattered.”</p>
<p>Link's ears twitched, “Ok, so what if I am? I'm part zora now. Plus you're my lover!” </p>
<p>The taller man let out a loud laugh, “Oh my dear, no worries, it's perfectly normal to feel a bit possessive over your lover. I already explained that I feel that way over you. You are just getting a little taste of it.” Sidon moved over to pull Link into a hug, “I have absolutely no intentions of being interested in anyone else.”</p>
<p>The hero smiled at that, “Truly?”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Sidon kissed Link's head, “I love you.” </p>
<p>Link let out a happy trill, a noise that still felt a little odd to actually do, but it was part of his new self now. “I love you too.” </p>
<p>They settled in to their room, looking around the unique and extravagant decorations of their new quarters. The bed was made from fibers that had to have been woven from some sort of plant based fiber based on the texture. The floor had an iridescent sheen to it, tiled with pieces of shells and small bits of volcanic glass. Forming a swirling pattern. The ceiling was deep blue, with pearls mimicking the night sky, it reminded Link so much of his and Sidon's room back in the Domain.</p>
<p>The hero paused, wondering when he thought of the prince's chambers as his own? He thought to himself that, well, they had been together for awhile now, perhaps it was normal to feel like that space was home? Link looked around some more, at the table and chairs, smooth and white with dark blue cushions that matched the ceiling and bedspread. The walls were similar to the halls, some were lined with plant life to give the rooms air, with the gentle trickling of water to keep the plants wet. While others parts of the walls were lined with artwork. These were made from shells and animal remains, like shark teeth, dried starfish, and sand dollars. The champion found it all so fascinating that there were both uniqueness due to the materials available to the zora down here, and also the similarities to color and patterns found in art of many cultures. He smiled as he took it all in. </p>
<p>They were surprised when food arrived as the two were deep in a discussion of the art and what bits of the city they saw on the way to the palace, hoping to take more of a proper tour when the current situation was dealt with. Link was excited about the food, hoping some of that fire salt was in something so he could taste it. Their meal was spicy eel, which was salty, spicy and sweet. With seaweed salad, and some sort of kelp based bread like substance that was warm and flakey. Link actually really enjoyed the food, though Sidon seemed to find the eel a bit on the hot side. Which he pouted at because apparently eel was one of the prince's favorite foods. His small, blonde lover tucked that information away for later, for possibly a cute surprise date with the hero cooking the tall zora a nice meal.</p>
<p>After they finished their meal and waited for the servants to pick up the dirty dishes, Link and Sidon went to speak with their team to discuss how they would approach the beast tomorrow. It didn't take long to come to the agreement they would get as close as they could without disturbing the monster, and allow Link to use his shiekah slate to take a closer look at the creature. Then they would go from there. With a few laughs and a friendly goodnight from the tired team members, the prince and his lover returned to their own room to settle in for the night. After settling in, the prince wrapped his arm around Link's middle, pulling the blonde flush against him. Link smiled and took comfort in the intimacy of being so close. It didn't take long for sleep to find them, tired from their long journey. </p>
<p>Morning seemed to arrive all too soon as the hero and Prince were awoken by a knock at the door. A different servant, this one white with black stripes, and similar fins to the girl from last night. “Pardon me for waking you,” He said with a bow, “But the Queen is requesting you join her for breakfast.”</p>
<p>Prince Sidon and Link quickly got themselves presentable and followed the servant, along with their team, to the dining room, where Queen Mara sat with her family. The queen smiled as they entered, “Ah, good. I hope you all slept well?”</p>
<p>Sdion smiled in turn, “Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>The Coral Queen leaned back in her seat and gestured to the zora next to her, he had the same patterning as Marnie and Thalia, but his markings were a vibrant orange. “This is my husband, Omar. And next to him is our son, Milo.” Milo looked up with a smile and a small wave, his colors resembled his mother's, but his orange was far more prominent.</p>
<p>Sidon had a wide smile on his face, “Well, thank you for the breakfast invitation, and it is very nice to meet you King Omar and Prince Milo.”</p>
<p>King Omar returned the smile, “It's good to meet you as well. I cannot thank you enough for returning Marnie to us.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “Of course. She deserves to be home, safe and sound.”</p>
<p>King Omar nodded, though there was a sadness in his eyes, “My daughter said my sister decided to remain in the Domain?”</p>
<p>The Domain's prince let out a small breath, “Yes, it seems she and my father have grown close.”</p>
<p>“I'm glad.” King Omar said softly, “She's a wonderful lady, and deserves far better than she has gotten from this world.”</p>
<p>Link spoke up, “Marnie told us about her husband and child.”</p>
<p>The Coral King had a pained expression, “It was such a horrific tragedy, and that blasted beast was the cause. It can create whirlpools, which many creatures either get sucked into and perish, or swim for their lives. The accident was one such incident, creating a mass of frightened animals that pushed that poor man right into the path of falling rocks.” He let out a heavy sigh. “If you are truly here to help us with that monster, then I will be eternally grateful.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded solemnly, “If we truly can help, then we will.” Link nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Queen Mara took a deep breath, “Thank you, however for now please, enjoy some food with us as a thank you for bringing Marnie home.”</p>
<p>The Domain prince, Link and their team all took their seats, with food being brought shortly after. They spoke of the Domain and of Link's accomplishments. Much to the surprise and delight of King Omar and Prince Milo. The children asked a lot of questions, in particular about Link. The hero answered to the best of his ability. </p>
<p>When breakfast was over, a team of Coral Kingdom zora arrived to escort the Domain zora and Link to observe the creature. The escorts took them to the edge of the monster's territory, and they hunkered down. Link taking out the shiekah slate in order to study the beast. They waited for the creature to swim towards them, a massive dark shape in the distance, moving towards them, with its shining red eyes. Now that it was getting closer Link could see that it was shaped like a giant ray, it's backside was covered in plant growth. A deep bellow shook the waters as it drew near, the details of the beast becoming more clear. </p>
<p>Link held up the slate and saw a small name on the screen as realization dawned on him he gasped, “Sidon! It's a Divine Beast!” He stared at the name, Vah Orennu. </p>
<p>As if sensing the presence of intruders, or perhaps even the slate itself, the beast altered it's course and turned towards them, a fierce cry shaking the water. The Domain's prince wasted no time pulling Link onto his back, “Just like with Rutah!” The prince shouted, bolting away from their hiding spot. “Get to safety!” He hollered back to the Coral guards as well as his own team. </p>
<p>Link placed the slate back onto his belt and gripped the hilt of his sword. A pang of fear gripped his belly, some instinct that told him he should run. However it was too late, the mechanical beast was upon them. It's whirring, clicking, clanking mass gliding through the water with ease. “With Rutah we shot shock arrows at it. How do you think we can calm it down?” </p>
<p>Sidon thought for a moment, observing the creature. It pulled its wings up and through large vents a powerful whirlpool formed. “Whirlpool!” </p>
<p>Link stared wide eyed as they began to be sucked into the powerful vortex, knowing it would tear them apart. Relying on something between instinct and intuition he unsheathed his blade and allowed it to charge. He needed to wait a moment. </p>
<p>“Link?! What are you doing?” Sidon cried out.</p>
<p>Wait. He needed to wait. The hero waited as the blade charged before crying out as he slashed the blade down, creating a wave of his own. As the wave of energy hit, the beast cried out, the whirlpool gone. Something had changed. Orennu pulled away, bellowing again as it turned to get a new angle. </p>
<p>“Looks like I got it. There's more vents, I think we need to hit all of them!” Link said to Sidon, concentrating on the mechanical monstrosity barreling towards them. </p>
<p>Vah Orennu used a different vent this time, powering up for another whirlpool, and again Link charged his sword. He cried out once again as he unleashed the energy. The beast withdrew again, with another loud cry. However this time, something in the beast changed, it was doing something different. It faced them, a low hum thrumming from it as it charged up some sort of attack. </p>
<p>“Get down!” Link cried out to Sidon, and the prince acted quickly, ducking behind some rocks as a shock wave of water rushed past them at breaking speeds. Hot bubbles rushed past, sizzling like hot metal striking water. </p>
<p>Link's eyes were wide, “How do we counter that?” </p>
<p>The mechanical nightmare bellowed again, maneuvering to aim another whirlpool vent at them. Sidon quickly moved away so they wouldn't be trapped in the rocks. Link charged up the blade and let loose another wave of energy, this time the vent crackled with energy. It seemed like there was one more vent to go, and hopefully they would be able to disable it before it shot out another wave of death. They followed as the giant ray powered up the last vent, and with a loud shout, Link unleashed the last wave of energy. It hit with a crackle of energy sparking from the vent. The beast let out a loud bellow and drifted to the sea floor, now calmed. </p>
<p>“We need to get inside to reset the furnaces.” Link explained, “There!” He spotted the entrance on the ray's back. </p>
<p>Sidon nodded and swam towards it, Link held tight to the prince, determined for them both to enter the divine beast this time. They landed on the entry pad, and it descended into the bowels of the beast. Both were surprised that the inside of the ray was actually filled with breathable air, rather than water. Link noted that similar to Vah Rutah, Vah Orennu had several water features and turning giant gears. </p>
<p>Link looked around for the map distiller, after he spot it, he slid from Sidon's back to retrieve the map. “What are you doing?” Sidon asked. </p>
<p>“I'm getting the map for the beast. Then we can locate and fix the furnaces, or engines of this thing.” Link explained, placing the slate onto the distiller. </p>
<p>Sidon looked around the insides of the mighty divine beast with fascination at the mechanical structures that looked almost like they were carved from stone. “This is amazing. To be inside a divine beast. Are they all like this?” </p>
<p>Link shrugged, “They kind of are. However some things are pretty different. This one is the most similar to Rutah.” He took the slate back and looked over the map. “Alright, we need to go to these spots in order to restart the furnaces.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “Alright. Let's go then.”</p>
<p>Link led the way through the mechanical marvel, as usual the placement of the furnaces were bizarre and hard to get to. However after some struggle they managed to light all but one of the furnaces. The hero had a sinking feeling in his gut as they approached the last of the furnaces. It was the heart of the beast, and the largest of the furnaces. The inner chamber was flooded, so Link hopped onto Sdion's back before they jumped in to the water. Immediately a heavy iron gate slammed shut behind them, confirming Link's fears. It was a trap. </p>
<p>Dark smoke like miasma filled the air with a thick, viscous cloud, pulsating through the air in streams. It pulsed with an evil aura, pulling together into a mass, taking the form of something more solid. </p>
<p>Link looked at it wide eyed, “A Ganon Blight.” </p>
<p>The blight roared once it was solid, it's strange body held together with pieces of shiekah tech. Sidon quickly swam to avoid a slash from the spear it held. “What is that thing?” The prince asked with eyes wide, he needed to protect Link. They both needed to make it out alive. </p>
<p>“A ganon blight. It is what is corrupting the divine beast. We have to kill it in order to free Vah Orennu.” Link explained, the sword he unsheathed thrummed to life with power. “Get me in closer.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, they needed to work together in order to beat this thing. Sidon dodged another attack, and rushed under the blight. Link slashed with a shout, and when the holy sword touched the blight's skin, the creature screeched in pain. Link knew well that Evil's Bane would take the blight down quickly. Sidon dove under the water and came back up under the blight, and Link slashed at it again. </p>
<p>The blight screeched again, and they dove back under the water. This time the Blight followed, there was a bubble around it, and it slashed its spear towards them, creating a whirlpool that spun Sidon and Link sideways. The prince recovered quickly, escaping the vortex, he quickly turned on the blight. His speed and natural maneuverability was no match for the Blight, as Link landed attack after attack, not allowing the evil entity to even make a move. The Blight made one last attempt to strike at the pair, swinging wildly, catching Link's shoulder and throwing the hero off Sidon's back. The prince cried out as Link smacked into a wall. “Link!” </p>
<p>Sidon looked at the monster, knowing he needed to buy Link time to recover. So he dove in, rushing forward to be a distraction. Swiftly dodging attacks, though a couple small hits managed to strike his skin, drawing blood. </p>
<p>Link looked up, shaking himself as he recovered from the blow. He watched Sidon and the Blight, planning for an attack. After a moment of studying the pattern, he charged up an attack and swam up in the Blight's blind spot. He waited for the Blight to expose its back and struck with all his might. A killing blow. The Blight writhed in agony, screeching and screaming as it began to dissipate. Link suddenly felt exhausted as he watched the blight vanish. Sidon grabbed him, “We did it!” </p>
<p>Link nodded, “We did!” </p>
<p>They headed back to the surface of the water and then hauled themselves up to the platform where the furnace sat. Link gladly reactivated the furnace. Vah Orennu's lighting turned blue, as the exit opened up for the Prince and hero. Sidon quickly took the exit, swimming as fast as he could out and away from the divine beast. Link looked back as Vah Orennu came back to life, it's angry red turning a calming blue. It's bellow was far more gentle and serene as it began to move. Gliding in the currents of the sea like a graceful creature, rather than an aggressive monster. </p>
<p>Sidon and Link spotted their team and the Coral guards amongst the outcrop. They waved to the duo, cheering at their victory. “It was a divine beast?”</p>
<p>“Sure was. Just like the others it was infected with a blight.” Link answered as they reached the group. “Was a tough fight, but we did it.” </p>
<p>Sidon nodded, “We sure did. Oh! Link, are you alright, you got slammed against a wall.” </p>
<p>Link nodded, “I think so. I've had worse hits.”</p>
<p>One of the guards moved towards them, “It's not dead.”</p>
<p>Link shook his head, “The monster is a divine beast, it's an ancient machine that was infected with an evil being. We destroyed the Blight inside it and restarted it's furnaces, so it's calm now. A protector, rather than a menace.” </p>
<p>The guard nodded and looked them over, “We should get you both to a healer.”</p>
<p>Sidon nodded, there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he looked at Link. He was worried the hero could be more hurt than he was letting on. The prince resisted trying to coddle Link, but did have him ride on his back while they headed back to the city, and strait to the healers.</p>
<p>Link was thrown into a room first, and the healer, who looked like a blue marlin, gave the blonde a friendly smile. “You fixed our monster problem right?” He asked. </p>
<p>The hero nodded, “Prince Sidon and I did, yes. It shouldn't chase anyone, anymore.” </p>
<p>The healer nodded, “That's fantastic. We owe you a great debt.” The zora clapped his hands. “Now, let me check you over. I am unfamiliar with your kind. Are you a usual specimen for you species?”</p>
<p>Link felt his face warm up, “Well, no actually. I was a normal, well maybe very fit hylian, up until a few months ago. I suddenly gained these zora features.”</p>
<p>The healer looked intrigued, “Really? Now that is interesting.” He reached towards the champion. “Now this may seem strange, but I have the ability to feel into a person's body. Useful for seeing if there's internal damage.”</p>
<p>“You can heal people like Princess Mipha could?” Link looked astonished. </p>
<p>“Actually heal someone? No, I cannot do that. Merely feel inside the body to see what's wrong. Like broken bones, or internal bleeding.” The healer answered. “This Princess sounds incredibly gifted.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, “She was. Her gift healed me many times.” He looked away, sad that his beloved friend and Sidon's sister was long dead.</p>
<p>The healer nodded solemnly, “I see. Well this shouldn't take long. I just want to check the obvious injury points and then your organs to make sure nothing is wrong.” </p>
<p>Link nodded and let the healer do his work. The healer hummed, “You have quite a history of injuries. I can feel that. So far everything is not too damaged. Some heavy bruising in a couple limbs, and your back.” He ran his hands down Link's torso, halting at the hero's middle. “Oh my- You are so very lucky!”</p>
<p>Link looked at the hero startled, “What? Is something wrong?” Did he sustain an injury he couldn't feel.</p>
<p>The hero looked at him astonished, “I take it you don't know? I see. You are so very lucky you didn't lose this.”</p>
<p>“Lose what?” Link asked astonished. </p>
<p>“Your pregnancy.” The healer said flatly. </p>
<p>Link started blankly at the healer for a moment, his brain unsure if he heard that correctly. “I'm sorry what?” </p>
<p>“You are pregnant.” The healer replied. </p>
<p>Link blinked, “I-I can't be! I'm a male hylian!” </p>
<p>The healer frowned, “You just told me until recently you looked very differently. That it's not normal for your people to have gills, correct?”</p>
<p>Link was stunned, “Yes, that is true.”</p>
<p>“So, who is to say that you did not gain this particular zora trait? Have you been intimate with anyone since you gained gills?” The healer asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. My lover is male too.” Link answered. </p>
<p>“I see, and have you both been acting more like mates than mere lovers?” The healer asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, actually others noticed too.” Link thought back to what Seggin had said. </p>
<p>“Then trust me.” The healer said gently, taking both of Link's hands and pressing them against his abdomen, “You are very much pregnant.”</p>
<p>Link's eyes were wide as he looked down at his belly, and his hands, “I'm pregnant...” </p>
<p>“Yes you are. Almost two months along, actually.” The healer smiled.</p>
<p>“Two months? By the goddess.” Link's voice was scarcely a whisper. That would put the tome of conception around when he took all of Sidon for the first time. He remembered it felt different that time, now he knew it was more than just the feeling of both of the prince's dicks filling him. He was inseminated then, bred, and now was carrying Sidon's heir. They were going to have a baby. There was one big question looming in his mind as the healer resumed the exam, how was he going to tell Sidon?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG I wanted to get to this part since I thought of this story! FINALLY I get to it! I had a blast writing it! Anwyay I really hope you loved it! Please comment if you so wish! They fuel me in ways I cannot describe, they just make me so happy. I'm curious if anyone has theories as to the future of this story. :3</p>
<p>The Divine Beast was based off concept art from the concept art book Building a Champion. The name was taken from a past zora queen, Oren. </p>
<p>Super special awesome thanks again to Flower_Bottom who is so awesome and I love her, honestly one of the best friends I've made in a long time. </p>
<p>btw any of you want to see character art? If so let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>